Hielo y Fuego
by Haruka-chan27
Summary: Los Pevensie habían sido ingenuos al creer que tendrían una vida normal. Y mientras Lucy y Edmund regresan al Erial del Farol para derrotar a un vetusto mal, Peter y Susan empiezan a creer que quizás las puertas de Narnia se les abran una última vez.
1. Cerca de Narnia

**Sinopsis: **Los Pevensie habían sido demasiado inocentes creyendo que su vida regresaría a la normalidad así como así: el principio de un verano en un lugar que recuerdan muy bien les enseñará esa lección. Y mientras Lucy y Edmund regresan a Narnia para derrotar a un antiguo y mortífero mal, Peter y Susan no pueden más que lamentarse por no poder acompañarles. ¿O quizás…

…las puertas de Narnia se abrirán para ellos una última vez?

_**Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a C.S. Lewis. Yo sólo se los tomo prestados sin ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro. **_

¡Hola! Bueno, este era el único fandom del que me faltaba escribir un fic (bueno, y del de Harry Potter, pero eso está en camino XD). Me leí los libros de Narnia hace un par de añitos (y durante estos años he repetido XD) y me encantan. Sin embargo, debo decir que mi pecado culpable es preferir el modo de narrar y el enfoque de las películas. No puedo evitarlo: el cine es una de mis pasiones XD.

Nada más por ahora. Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura (es probable que no, la verdad XD).

**-- HIELO Y FUEGO --**

**Prólogo. Brumas grises. Cerca de Narnia**

_La llama de la antorcha se estremeció cuando una corriente fría y húmeda la zarandeó bruscamente. Una mano pequeña y callosa cubrió el fuego en la dirección del aire para evitar que éste se extinguiera. Después se apresuró a descender las escaleras medio derrumbadas y cubiertas de escombros que apenas podían distinguirse en las densas sombras. _

_El individuo trató de recordar el camino, pero era bastante difícil. Derecha, todo recto, izquierda, tercera escalera a la derecha, torcer a la izquierda en la sala de las pinturas, esquivar los dos bloques negros desprendidos... Confió todas sus esperanzas de volver en el conocimiento que tuvieran los otros sobre aquel siniestro lugar. _

_Observó bajo la leve iluminación los gravados de las paredes. Un fauno con bufanda y paraguas daba paso a la escena de un niño sentado en el trineo de una altísima mujer. Parecía que los muros contaran un vetusto cuento para mandar a los pequeños centauros traviesos a la cama. Sin embargo, él sabía que nada estaba más lejos de la realidad. Era historia: las Crónicas de Narnia marcadas en piedra._

_Y allí estaban los Cuatro Reyes del Pasado. Regios e intocables como dioses, sentados en sus tronos de mármol y oro en su palacio de Cail Paravel. Lucy la Valiente, con la pócima de vida atada a la cadera. Edmund el Justo, con un rostro sonriente que ocultaba a un excepcional estratega. Susan la Benévola, con la cabeza enmarcada por una corona de flores de oro. Y por último Peter el Magnífico, rodeado por una aureola dorada que le elevaba sobre todos los demás._

_El enano dibujó una mueca de desagrado y escupió en el rostro del Sumo Monarca antes de seguir adelante, sumergiéndose en las cavernosas tinieblas. _

_Se reunió con dos sujetos más en la penumbra de una gran estancia. Sus rostros yacían ocultos en el anonimato que proporcionaba la escasa iluminación. El enano sólo pudo discernir un enorme bloque de piedra partido en dos antes de que le hablaran._

–_¿Por qué tanta tardanza? Quizás deberíamos haber buscado a alguien más competente para manejar esta situación -espetó una voz susurrante y apresurada._

–_Los seguidores del Décimo patrullan la zona -se excusó el recién llegado de forma mordaz, alzando la antorcha para observar su alrededor con curiosidad-. Me ha sido difícil esquivarlos sin ser visto. _

–_Ya no importa -intervino una tercera voz, calmada y etérea-. Estar aquí es el primer paso de toda una jugada a nuestro favor._

_El enano notó por vez primera el frío que sentía, lo cual no dejaba de ser extraño. Era bien sabido que a medida que uno se adentraba en las profundidades de la tierra el calor va aumentando, pero sin embargo allí reinaba un frío glacial, más agudo que en cualquier invierno que hubiera vivido. _

_Sus ojos, pequeños y oscuros, se posaron en algo que resplandecía levemente en un punto concreto de la estancia. Una expresión boquiabierta se dibujó en sus toscos rasgos al contemplar un muro de hielo levantado entre dos pilares naturales, sostenidos en base a un precario equilibrio. No era un hielo blanco como el de los carámbanos que pendían de los árboles en las mañanas de invierno. Era un hielo azul resplandeciente, como hecho por las manos de un artista no terrenal. _

_Quizás eran alucinaciones generadas por la confusión, pero hubiera asegurado que un rostro yacía tras aquella superficie, desdibujado y frágil, tan perfecto como si estubiera tallado en marfil._

_Un miedo atroz hizo mella en él, acompañado de una total fascinación tan intensa que le llevó a caer de rodillas, sosteniendo a duras penas la antorcha con una mano temblorosa._

–_No puede ser... Es imposible que sea ella... -musitó._

–_Siempre podrá regresar a este mundo mientras haya alguien que le sea fiel y siga recordando la gloriosa centuria que Narnia vivió bajo su dominio -aseguró la voz impasible, perteneciente a un inidentificable ser femenino. _

_El enano titubeó antes de hablar. De pronto le pareció que todo lo que iban a hacer resultaba atroz y que aquellos actos podían desencadenar en una catástrofe totalmente irreversible. Sin embargo, algo atemorizado, siguió a los otros dos hasta el centro del círculo trazado de forma rudimentaria en el suelo arenoso. _

–_Oh, autentica Emperatriz de las Islas Solitarias, Conquistadora del Erial del Farol y Dueña del Sol del Sur. Escucha la llamada de tus humildes servidores, oh, verdadera Reina de Narnia, vuelve a nosotros desde la profunda prisión en la que te confinó la acción de un traidor antes de la Edad de Oro -recitó solemnemente la voz de mujer-. ¡Vuelve!_

_En los segundos que siguieron a aquel cántico, pareció que nada había cambiado. El enano siguió observando con aprensión el rostro oculto tras un translúcido manto de hielo. Hasta que éste parpadeó._

_Unos ojos claros como ufanos diamantes barrieron la oscura estancia. De las suaves pestañas pendían diminutas agujas de hielo, dándole un aspecto místico. Sin embargo, nada fue tan impactante como oírla articular._

–_El letargo ha resultado largo como la oscuridad anterior al mundo -susurró la sutil voz femenina-. Exijo saber quién me ha sacado de él y con qué propósito._

–_Mi señora, somos seguidores de su Majestad. Nuestros abuelos combatieron de vuestro lado en la batalla que os enfrentó al ejército del Sumo Monarca -repuso el ser femenino oculto tras la capucha-. Venimos a vos a para ofreceros la oportunidad de regresar... y tomar de nuevo Narnia._

_El perfecto rostro desdibujado de Jadis pareció sonreír con regodeo con la mera mención a aquella idea. Sin embargo, seguía mostrando una férrea expresión, como esculpida en pura roca. _

–_Bien. Aslan olvidó una parte de la Magia Insondable. O quizás le parecía tan improbable e inverosímil que yo accediera a ella que ni siquiera se preocupó de ello -aseguró la voz, reverberando en un cercano eco-. No obstante, puedo ponerla en práctica con una pequeña condición._

_Los tres encapuchados escucharon, atentos, tratando de no perderse un sólo detalle de las condiciones de la bruja. _

–_Sólo una sangre muy específica puede romper los barrotes de mi prisión. Sólo un ser cumple ahora mismo los requisitos para traerme de vuelta a Narnia. Y con el sacrificio de dicha sangre volveré a la vida... para siempre -susurró de nuevo, como en un huidizo murmullo._

_Jadis sonrió, saboreando profundamente la sensación de estar cerca de la libertad. El mero pensamiento de que su ser inmortal obtuviera el poder para volverse corpóreo latía en su orgulloso y avaricioso corazón. _

–_Traedme al segundo Hijo de Adán y Narnia será de nuevo mía -ordenó._

* * *

–¡Eh, Ed! -exclamó una voz cerca de su oído-. ¡Despierta!

El aludido se despertó en sobresalto y miró a su alrededor, girando la cabeza bruscamente. Su corazón latía violentamente a la altura de la nuez y un sudor frío cubría su frente, aunque desconocía totalmente la razón. Se incorporó sobre el duro y polvoriento asiento y trató de parecer normal.

–¿Q-qué quieres? -le sugirió a su hermano, frotándose los ojos con saña.

–Sólo preguntarte si querías algo de comer -se encogió de hombros el mayor, señalando a la señora que paseaba un carrito lleno de aperitivos por el pasillo.

–No, gracias -se excusó Edmund, arreglándose el cuello de la camisa.

Peter agradeció a la mujer su atención y cerró la puerta de cristal del compartimiento del tren, dejándose caer posteriormente al lado de Lucy, que permanecía enfrascada en un libro de fantasía que había cogido prestado de una compañera de clase. El mayor de los Pevensie observó a través de la ventanilla cómo dejaban atrás un pequeño lago y se adentraban en una zona de chopos.

El traqueteo del tren parecía molestarles a todos excepto a Edmund, el único que había conseguido dormirse. Lucy gruñía por lo bajo cada vez que un bache en el recorrido le removía el libro de las manos y entonces lo aferraba con más fuerza hasta que le palidecían los dedos. Peter trataba vanamente de cerrar los ojos y descansar, pero siempre había una inoportuna sacudida que se lo impedía. De Susan mejor no hablar: estaba de bastante malhumor todo el rato, quizás por la idea de alejarse de Londres, aunque no podía negarse que en el fondo sentía una profunda ilusión por el lugar al que se dirigían.

Hacía pocas horas que habían terminado la última clase del curso en el colegio de Londres. Y, aún sin saber muy bien por qué, los cuatro hermanos se dirigían a la casa de campo del profesor Kirke, dispuestos a pasar el verano lejos del insoportable bullicio y del aire enrarecido de la gran ciudad. El anciano había sido inmensamente generoso y les había invitado a ir a su casa por vacaciones, alegando que no tenía muchas oportunidades de verse rodeado de niños que le envolvieran con su ingenua alegría.

Edmund se hubiera vuelto a dormir de buena gana, pero Peter le sacudió levemente el brazo antes de eso. El tren pronto empezó a aminorar la marcha y una nube de humo gris cubrió la cara exterior de las ventanas cuando se detuvo y los escasos pasajeros bajaron. En el exterior el sol abrasaba y soplaba un suave viento caliente, así que los chicos se apresuraron a desprenderse de las chaquetas y arremangarse las camisas. La estación, si es que se la podía llamar así, estaba exactamente igual a como la recordaban: un mero apeadero con una verja de madera carcomida.

Los cuatro niños suspiraron con bienestar, observando los árboles que se amontonaban más allá del alcance de la vía, altos como campanarios e inmutables como estatuas. Lucy se bajó los calcetines y cogió el sombrero que le tendió Susan para cubrirse del sol.

–Bueno, ahora a esperar a McCready -se encogió de hombros la mayor de las hermanas, sentándose en la escalera de madera.

–Pues entonces podemos ir sentándonos -aseguró Peter, cubriéndose los ojos de los rayos verticales de sol-. No le gusta especialmente que estemos por allí, así que se retrasará a propósito todo lo que pueda.

Sus hermanos rieron la ocurrencia para dispersarse poco después. Los ojos grises del muchacho se posaron en sus dos hermanos menores, que conversaban entre cuchicheos en una pequeña área de sombra que quedaba tras el panel de madera. Susan descubrió que los estaba mirando, así que lanzó un leve suspiro para llamar su atención.

–Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado. No son los mismos desde la última vez -murmuró, recogiéndose los rizos negros detrás de la cabeza-. Hemos dejado de formar parte de su mundo.

Peter sabía que tenía razón, pero admitirlo sólo conseguiría que todo fuera irremediablemente más _real_, y él no lo soportaría.

La vez que supo que no volvería al fascinante mundo de Narnia había asegurado que lo comprendía y que no le afectaba, pero lo cierto es que un fuerte vacío le aprisionaba el pecho desde entonces. Había pasado siglos en aquella realidad ajena, mucho más tiempo del que podía contar en su vida de Inglaterra. Aquella definitiva separación no dejaba de ser dolorosa.

Susan _parecía_ sobrellevarlo mejor que él, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que era mera apariencia. En el fondo de su corazón, su hermana no era la joven coqueta y altanera que mostraba en público, sino una elegante y gentil reina que ansiaba regresar a su tierra, o al menos al mundo que le evocara las glorias de antaño.

Sacudió la cabeza y se subió los tirantes del pantalón, tratando de ocuparse en cualquier cosa. Pensar en aquello sólo conseguía exasperarle.

Cuando ya llevaban cerca de media hora allí, escucharon un familiar traqueteo. Edmund y Lucy se pusieron en pie a toda prisa y se quitaron el polvo de las ropas. Un carro tirado por un caballo gris se acercaba dando inseguros tumbos por el sendero. En escasos segundos, los cuatro hermanos se encontraron bajo la irascible mirada de la anciana McCready. No obstante, iba acompañada.

–¡Profesor! -exclamó Lucy con entusiasmo, saltando por encima de las rodillas de la mujer y lanzándose a los brazos del aludido.

Éste empezó a reír y besó la mejilla de la pequeña, que soltó un par de carcajadas al notar cómo la enmarañada barba blanca le raspaba los mofletes. Ataviado con un regio traje y con su inseparable pipa en la mano, parecía ser inmune al paso del tiempo. El hombre hizo un gesto magnificente con las manos y señaló la parte trasera del carro.

–Venga, subid, muchachos -les invitó-. Y espero que me deleitéis con vuestras últimas aventuras -añadió, guiñándoles un ojo.

–Algo ha habido, señor -rió levemente Edmund, ayudando a Susan a subir al carro-. Pero es largo de contar.

–Bueno, siempre hay algo. Quizás mientras merendamos podremos charlar con tranquilidad. Estoy seguro de que nuestra querida McCready no se negará a prepararnos unos dulces con leche y canela -aseguró el hombre, riendo afablemente.

Por la expresión del ama de llaves, daba a entender que masticaría arena antes de cumplir los caprichos de un puñado de niños, pero por supuesto no comentó nada al respecto.

Envueltos por agradables cantos de pájaros y mecidos por el apacible arrullo de los riachuelos que cruzaban el pequeño bosque, los niños sintieron que se acercaban inexorablemente hacía uno de los lugares que más habían definido lo que eran por aquel entonces.

Reyes y reinas de Narnia.

Mientras veían aparecer al fondo la casa del profesor Kirke, vieja e histórica como la recordaban, las sonrisas en sus rostro fueron intensificándose, hasta que finalmente estallaron en risas de alegría, abandonándose por unos segundos a sus impulsos infantiles y a sus ensoñaciones fantásticas.

Fuere como fuere, sentían que Narnia estaba un poco más cerca.


	2. Las puertas a Narnia

_¡Holis! Bueno, aquí está el segundo (en realidad es el primero) capítulo de este despropósito. Debo agradecer enormemente el apoyo recibido y los reviews: **Mell.Russell **(mil gracias por el comentario. Fue el primero que recibí y me animó enormemente XD), **Nichi Tsukino**, **Espe Kuroba** y **Emi**._

_Saludines varios a todo el mundo y os deseo de todo corazón que no os durmáis XD. _

**Capítulo 1. _Déjà vu. _Las puertas a Narnia**

Era una mañana de verano en aquella zona rural del centro de Inglaterra. El rocío nocturno ya se había disipado y un sol dorado como las joyas de antaño se elevaba entre los vetustos árboles, palidecidos por el calor veraniego. Los rayos inclinados, de un blanco tan resplandeciente como el argento, se colaban por la ventana entreabierta y acariciaban el rostro adormecido de un muchacho que rondaba los trece años de edad.

Edmund bostezó ruidosamente y parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse al exceso de luz. La causa de su despertar no había sido otra que la entrada repentina de alguien en el cuarto, que le produjo un sobresalto. En un acto instintivo, se cubrió el pijama de cuadros con las sábanas.

–Su, ¿qué haces aquí? -le espetó, molesto sin ninguna razón en particular.

–Buscaba a Lucy, creía que podría estar aquí -se encogió de hombros la mayor, mirando alrededor con las manos en las caderas-. Encontré el otro día un vestido de cuando era pequeña y he pensado en probárselo. Le preguntaré a Peter a ver si sabe dónde está...

Una vez Susan se hubo marchado, con su cabellera de rizos pardos meciéndose a sus espaldas, Edmund se desplomó de nuevo sobre la almohada y se frotó la cara para desperezarse. La cama de su lado estaba desocupada, por lo que Peter debía haber madrugado aquella mañana. Quizás se había ido a pescar o a hacer unos largos al arroyo.

Salió a buscar a Lucy después de ponerse de mala manera los zapatos, sin ni siquiera atarse los cordones. Caminó por los pasillos de maderas carcomidas, repletos de estatuas y cuadros que estaba seguro de que valían una fortuna. Se detuvo brevemente en las puertas del salón en el que, en una tarde lluviosa de más de un año atrás, habían decidido que querían jugar al escondite.

Y de súbito supo dónde estaba Lucy.

Subió unas escaleras de madera a toda prisa y giró a la derecha. Sin pensárselo dos veces, puso una mano en el pomo de la segunda puerta a la izquierda. Tras ella, sólo una estancia vacía, a excepción de un gran y viejo armario de madera con gravados de árboles.

Sentada en el suelo con los brazos rodeándose las rodillas, Lucy Pevensie contemplaba la única pieza de mobiliario de la habitación. Edmund dudó por un momento si debía interrumpirla, pues habría jurado que un aura de grandeza envolvía la figura de la pequeña, como algo etéreo e incomprensible.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Susan te estaba buscando -le informó finalmente-. Quería probarte no sé qué vestido suyo o algo así...

Los ojos entre verde y azul de la pequeña se posaron en él por unos segundos, llenos de una profunda fascinación que lograron hacer estremecer al muchacho. Lucy palmeó el suelo a su lado, pidiéndole que se sentara. Cuando Edmund se dejó caer en la madera polvorienta, ella ya volvía a mirar fijamente el armario, como si de pronto un fauno fuera a salir de él y a ponerse a bailar a su alrededor. Sucedieron varios minutos de silencio, congelados en sus memorias, en los cuales revivieron con nitidez cientos de escenas de siglos anteriores.

–Aslan dijo que algún día volveríamos a Narnia -susurró la niña con dulzura. Sonrió levemente-. Pero la impaciencia me corroe. No sé cuanto podré esperar sin volverme loca. Quiero ver a nuestros amigos -añadió-. ¿No tienes ganas de volver, aunque sea por poco tiempo?

–No me es un consuelo -repuso Edmund con melancolía-. Algún día, Aslan también me dirá a mí que no voy a volver a Narnia. Sin Peter y Susan no va a ser lo mismo.

El chico sabía, de forma inconsciente, que tenía razón. No podía describir el dolor que había sentido cuando sus hermanos mayores le habían comunicado que jamás volverían a aquel mundo de ensueño. Desde entonces, había tenido la terrible certeza de que él iba a ser el siguiente en pasar por aquella etapa.

–Entonces yo tampoco volveré -negó Lucy con decisión-. Si no vais vosotros no tiene sentido.

Edmund permaneció inexpresivo durante unos segundos, pero después se inclinó hacia su hermana y acarició su melena lacia, de un color entre pardo y dorado, sólo recogido por una fina diadema. Sonrió de forma deslumbrante, contemplándola con gran cariño.

–Tú eres diferente, Lu. Tú abriste la puerta a Narnia la primera vez y serás reina allí para siempre. Aslan nunca te impediría volver -aseguró, desperezándose y poniéndose en pie-. Y me alegro por ti, de verdad.

La niña posó sus enormes ojos azules en él y no pudo evitar abrazarle con fuerza, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos. La relación entre Edmund y ella había mejorado mucho en los últimos tiempos. Pasaban horas y horas juntos y, sin ningún tipo de intención, habían empezado a dejar de lado a sus hermanos mayores en las ensoñaciones sobre Narnia.

Permanecieron allí por varios minutos, como si el tiempo no pasara para ellos. Ni siquiera se movieron cuando oyeron a McCready remover algunos cajones en la habitación contigua. Sólo se dignaron a levantarse y salir del estupor cuando el profesor entró para comentarles que sus hermanos les estaban buscando para ir a darse un baño.

* * *

Era el día con el clima más agradable que recordaban en el último año. Un sol cálido les acariciaba la piel mientras caminaban sobre la hierba en dirección al riachuelo. Peter llevaba colgado del brazo el cesto de mimbre con los bocadillos y demás aperitivos que habían podido rescatar de la cocina. Edmund y él habían pasado por situaciones francamente difíciles al tratar de obtener dicha comida sin ser vistos por la suma tirana ama de llaves.

Encontraron un lugar idóneo en la sombra de un gran sauce llorón y se apresuraron a instalarse allí de forma permanente. Tendieron una vieja manta de cuadros sobre la hierba y no esperaron para desvestirse y darse un baño. Antes de desprenderse del ligero vestido azul que llevaba encima, Lucy observó a sus hermanos mayores, quienes cuidaban eternamente de ella en las sombras, y se sintió dichosa y afortunada.

Peter, el más alto con diferencia, se apresuró a colgar su ropa y la de sus hermanos en la rama baja de un árbol alto y robusto que no conocían. Sus cabellos dorados refulgían con el sol del mediodía y su mirada azul reflejaba los destellos que el río elevaba entre los árboles. Su apariencia de atleta no hacía más que darle un aire magnífico que evocaba sus tiempos de monarquía.

Susan era la viva imagen de su madre, y Lucy jamás se cansaría de repetirlo. Unos rasgos atractivos y bien formados, suaves y regios, que recordaban a aquellas sofisticadas y elegantes mujeres que paseaban por Londres sobre sus tacones de piel. Sus bucles castaños caían sobre sus hombros como una cascada caoba.

Edmund había cambiado mucho en aquel último año. Si bien durante su tierna infancia había sido un muchacho enclenque y bajito, un benévolo estirón había hecho mella en él y ya se atisbaba cierto aire de adolescente en su fisiología. Aquel cambio era especialmente apreciable en aquellos momentos, cuando sólo llevaba un leve bañador.

El agua del río estaba algo fría, con lo cual sólo Peter y Edmund se atrevieron a saltar de golpe. Susan y Lucy les miraron jugar desde la orilla, considerando más importante la prudencia. Una vez estuvieron reunidos en el agua, un coro de risas estalló en el lugar. Nadaron entre las truchas naranjas que se colaban entre sus piernas y jugaron a perseguir sapos que se ocultaban en la sombra de los juncos. Se juntaron en dos equipos y simularon un combate en el cual debían derrumbar al contrario.

Por un momento, olvidaron que habían sido reyes y reinas de un mundo ajeno. Sólo eran los Pevensie, cuatro hermanos corrientes que disfrutaban al máximo de sus vacaciones de verano.

Aunque, todo sea dicho, no iba a ser por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Era entonces o nunca.

Esquivando con un endemoniado zigzagueo una lluvia de flechas que cayó sobre su cuerpo, la sinuosa figura se escurrió por un hueco entre las almenas, descendiendo por la fachada del castillo con una máxima agilidad. Los hombres que defendían el castillo sólo podían distinguir el destello blanco que refulgía en su cuello con la luz de las antorchas.

Los portones de una de las torretas de guardia se abrieron y un joven ataviado con ropajes nobles salió a la fría noche exterior. La nieve caía sobre el castillo y cubría todo cuanto estaba a su alcance. No obstante, los ojos agudos del joven distinguieron lo que buscaba.

–¡Arqueros: dirección sureste! -ordenó la voz regia de Caspian.

A su mera indicación, dos decenas de arqueros variaron de blanco y se concentraron en un punto, en aquel huidizo resplandor de color nácar. No obstante, era como intentar atrapar agua entre los dedos, escurridiza a través de cualquier fisura.

–Maldición -masculló Caspian, viendo como el encapuchado trepaba ágilmente por la puerta de entrada al castillo y se difuminaba con la confusión blanquecina del otro lado-. Se ha escapado. Es inútil seguirle con esta nevada -se lamentó, golpeando el borde a la muralla con una mano.

El joven rey se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a entrar en el palacio con un paso que podría definirse como fúnebre. En el umbral de la puerta, iluminado por dos antorchas, apareció la figura redondeada de un hombre ataviado con una túnica plateada.

–¿Qué se ha llevado el ladrón, Majestad? -quiso saber Cornelius, ligeramente alarmado.

Caspian se quitó unos mechones de cabello de los ojos mientras se masajeaba las sienes doloridas. Por alguna razón que desconocía, tenía un mal presentimiento.

–El más preciado presente que me han hecho jamás, maestro -aseguró con voz queda-. El Cuerno de Susan la Benévola.

En su voz había un profundo anhelo, intensificado por la pronuncia de aquel nombre.

* * *

La razón por la que el ladrón que había entrado en el castillo del Dique de los Castores resultaba inalcanzable era porque no cabalgaba sobre una montura. Se deslizaba con su propio cuerpo, dotado de una agilidad sobrehumana, sobre hierba, roca e incluso nieve. Pronto dejó atrás el palacio y se sumergió en los bosques del oeste, siempre tomando una dirección sureste.

Por fin, tras casi una hora de camino, llegó a un pequeño claro situado a casi dos kilómetros del puente de piedra. Si uno se erguía lo suficiente, podía vislumbrar ladera abajo la superficie plateada del Lago Helado brillando entre los árboles con la luna plateada, serena y fría como el hielo.

Allí estaban sus dos interlocutores, inmóviles en la oscuridad como si fueran columnas. El recién llegado se incorporó sobre su cuerpo anillado y siseó por lo bajo. La luna se reflejó en sus escamas nacaradas y en sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

–¿Lo tienes? -sugirió una voz femenina.

–No tenías que dudarlo -protestó la serpiente con una sonrisa bífida, quitándose el cuerno blanco del cuello con el extremo de su cola.

Lo dejó sobre la hierba helada. El material con el que estaba hecho parecía el más exquisito marfil que puede hallarse en el mundo de los humanos, pues parecía relucir con luz propia en la oscuridad.

–¿Seguro que es el Gran Cuerno de Narnia, el de la Reina Susan? -sugirió el malhumorado enano, impaciente.

–Tiene el león esculpido, igual que en los gravados del Altozano de Aslan -se defendió la serpiente, mostrando cuatro agudos colmillos-. Además, el Décimo lo tenía custodiado en una sala especial sobre un almohadón de terciopelo. No hay duda alguna.

Después de aquella leve explicación, tres pares de ojos se posaron en el objeto caído sobre la capa de nieve. A simple vista parecía un útil totalmente inofensivo. Sin embargo, en Narnia nadie debía fiarse de las apariencias. Había libros que mataban a quien los leía, rocas que se transformaban en escorpiones y árboles que estrangulaban a sus presas.

Aquel cuerno en concreto emanaba cierta aura de poder que cualquiera podía percibir.

–Y bien, ¿quién lo utilizará? -susurró la serpiente, moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados.

–Yo no lo haré -se negó rotundamente el enano-. Esas viejas leyendas del cuerno que llama a los Reyes del Pasado no me gustan nada...

El reptil no admitió su miedo, pero lo cierto era que algo de cobardía se acomodaba en su alma de serpiente. Nada de qué culparlo, pues estaba en su naturaleza al igual que la capacidad de traición y la astucia.

Un suspiro cansado emanó de la tercera figura. Con unos pies desnudos demasiado pequeños, se acercó al centro del claro y cerró los dedos entorno al cuerno níveo. Se retiró la capucha de la cabeza, revelando un rostro tan hermoso como aterrador, perteneciente a una menuda mujer de aspecto joven, cuyos ojos eran dorados como los de un halcón.

Era una dríada, de uno de los robles más ancianos del Bosque Tembloroso.

–Cobardes -escupió, con intención de herir más de un ego-. Huid si queréis, pero ella os castigará cuando esté de nuevo sentada en su trono de hielo. Corred hacia el Erial del Farol. Yo iré a Cair Paravel -determinó a modo de orden.

Después, sin titubear ni un sólo instante, se llevó el cuerno a los labios y sopló. El sonido grave del instrumento pareció rasgar el cielo nocturno, traspasando el lindero de aquel mundo.

* * *

Lucy se detuvo en seco mientras corría en dirección a Peter para pillarlo por sorpresa y giró la cabeza en dirección al bosque. Le había parecido percibir algo que se movía entre los árboles, y de pronto el modo en el que se mecían las ramas de los sauces le parecía antinatural, como si el viento no fuera de aquel mundo en absoluto.

Un chorro de agua le impactó en pleno rostro, empapándole la melena castaña. Escuchó la risa divertida de Susan a su lado, seguramente la autora de tal ataque premeditado. Lucy se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa, pero después se acercó a la orilla y salió del río, secándose rápidamente con la toalla. Observó de nueva cuenta el bosquecillo: aquella sensación persistía y era como si algo fascinante la obligara a mirar en aquella dirección. Miró a sus hermanos jugando en el agua: ni siquiera parecían haberse dado cuenta de su extraño comportamiento. Con una súbita decisión, se puso el vestido azul por encima del bañador, se calzó las leves zapatillas de esparto y echó a correr en dirección a la espesura.

Edmund emanó una carcajada cuando Susan se cubrió al rostro al recibir una tanda de agua, gentileza suya, por supuesto. Acto seguido, Peter se lanzó sobre él y le hundió la cabeza en el río. Cuando por fin le dejó emerger, Edmund no pudo más que estallar en risas. Sin embargo, al buscar a Lucy con la mirada no dio con ella dentro del ancho riachuelo.

Salió del agua con cierta dificultad y observó con el ceño fruncido cómo su hermana menor se perdía entre las sombras de los árboles, como si persiguiera algo en particular. Se apresuró a coger una toalla y la camiseta, secándose el pelo negro como bien humanamente pudo.

–¡Lucy! -la llamó con una risa despreocupada, corriendo sobre la hierba con los pies descalzos.

Más la niña no se giró a mirarle. Siguió adelante como si él fuera invisible o su voz inaudible. Edmund gruñó por unos segundos y después aceleró el paso, decidido a no perderla de vista.

Susan y Peter habían observado el extraño comportamiento de los dos menores sin intervenir, más de pronto les sobrevino un vuelco en los corazones. Se miraron, y tras ver el miedo y la inseguridad en los ojos del otro, se apresuraron a seguir a sus hermanos.

–¡Lu! ¡Ed!

Por su lado, Edmund empezaba a comprender qué había empujado a Lucy a alejarse de ellos tan de repente. Un sonido sobrenatural le llenaba los oídos, como si algo que no era tangible le llamara. Perdió el mundo de vista y su pecho empezó a latir de forma desenfrenada, casi frenética. Recordaba vagamente aquella sensación, pero no lograba ubicarla temporalmente.

Se detuvo de súbito al identificar el vestido azul de Lucy. La niña estaba de pie ante un gran árbol hecho de nudos retorcidos y del cual colgaban unos frutos tan grandes como puños. Desde luego no era una planta que ellos hubieran visto nunca. No que recordaran, al menos.

–Lucy, ¿qué...? -empezó Edmund, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

–Shhh -pidió Lucy, llevándose un dedo a los labios.

Señaló al gran árbol como si éste pudiera oírles. El chaval se obligó a sí mismo a contemplar el tronco. Parpadeó un par de veces, no muy convencido de lo que estaba viendo: las líneas de la corteza se movían, como si un artista cincelara una y otra vez la madera, incansable.

En una ocasión, las líneas adoptaron la forma de un león. Era uno precioso, grande como un toro, con una melena tallada de forma tan magistral que casi parecía real.

A decir verdad, _era_ real. Ambos supieron que era la señal. Olvidando por completo el mundo al que pertenecían por un fugaz instante, apoyaron una mano en el efímero dibujo antes de que se borrara para siempre.

Un súbito viento furioso les zarandeó el pelo y la ropa, impactando de frente. Fue sólo por un instante, antes de que la ráfaga empezara a soplar de espaldas, empujándoles hacia el árbol.

Antes de que la ranura espacial les absorbiera, Lucy tuvo el tiempo justo para aferrar la mano de Edmund, evitando así que fueran a parar a lugares distintos. No sabía hasta qué punto fue importante su rapidez.

Para cuando Peter y Susan llegaron al lugar, sólo tuvieron tiempo de ver cómo la distorsión visual volvía a equilibrarse. No obstante, aún había magia en el ambiente, fácilmente percibida por ambos. Tras un breve silencio, Susan miró a su hermano con expresión de angustia.

–No te preocupes. Sabes perfectamente dónde han ido -musitó Peter, sonriendo de forma melancólica-. Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar.

Susan asintió, y casi sin querer las lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos azules. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y lloró a sus anchas, al menos hasta que Peter corrió a abrazarla, no exento de su propio llanto.

Y es que no recordaban mayor amargura que la de alejarles del mundo en el que habían vivido incontables décadas de su fantástica vida.

Descorazonados, volvieron sobre sus pasos. La hierba les pareció menos verde de vuelta, y ni siquiera el arrullo del río sonaba ya melodioso.

* * *

Lucy yacía desorientada en un mar de bruma blanquecina. No sabía si estaba despierta o dormida, si sus ojos estaban abiertos al mundo o si por el contrario sus párpados le impedían ver. Sólo sentía frío, y el tener las piernas desnudas no ayudaba en mucho.

Logró parpadear y su vista enfocó un bosque en medio de una noche de invierno. El suelo crujía bajo el peso de su cuerpo a causa de un lecho de nieve espesa y reciente. Jadeó mientras se incorporaba y su cuerpo entero se estremecía de frío. Cada vez que expiraba, una nube de vapor blanco se elevaba en el ambiente hasta disolverse en la oscuridad. Recordó de pronto lo sucedido antes de que su conciencia se nublara y buscó alrededor con preocupación.

Edmund yacía a un par de metros de ella, tendido de bruces sobre la virgen blancura. Parecía inconsciente pero no herido, así que supuso que su estado se debía al brusco traslado de un mundo a otro. Observó que una fina capa nívea se había acumulado sobre los cabellos negros de su hermano, así que dedujo que llevaban allí bastante rato.

Mientras tanto, se dedicó a explorar su entorno. La nieve caía de forma diáfana a su alrededor y la visión se limitaba a unos pocos metros a la redonda. Las sombras de oscuros árboles desprovistos de hojas se difuminaban con la nevada. Lucy dejó unas cuantas huellas en el suelo nevado antes de llegar hasta donde estaba Edmund. Posó una mano en su denso cabello azabache para asegurarse de que realmente estaba dormido y después se alejó en una dirección en concreto.

El bosque yacía casi petrificado, sin un simple sonido o algún movimiento que no fuera el lento caer de la nieve. Lucy empezó a preguntarse cuantos años habían transcurrido desde que se marcharan la última vez y cuantos inviernos como aquél se habían sucedido desde su marcha. Una angustia creciente la aprisionó en su garra al pensar que quizás muchos de sus amigos ya hubieran muerto al ir pasando los siglos.

Igual que los Castores. E igual que el señor Tumnus.

Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su enfriada mejilla izquierda hasta ir a morir entre sus labios. Recordar al fauno le evocó una tristeza que no podía contener. Se quedó de pie como una silenciosa farola, y el frío empezaba a calar en su cuerpo cuando notó unas manos frías posarse en sus hombros con gentileza. Giró levemente y descubrió a Edmund arropándola con lo único que había podido rescatar del otro mundo, una toalla aún medio húmeda.

–¿Dónde crees que estamos? -sugirió en un susurro.

Lucy trató de ver más allá de la blancura del ambiente, pero resultaba prácticamente imposible.

–No lo sé. Puede que sean los Bosques del Oeste -se encogió de hombros la niña, con una leve sonrisa de fascinación.

–Bueno, puede que tengas razón, pero hasta que no pare la nevada no podremos saberlo -se estremeció Edmund, frotándose los hombros por encima de la leve camiseta.

Lucy le hubiera ofrecido la toalla, pero sabía que él no la aceptaría. El tiempo le había vuelto demasiado caballeroso, especialmente con sus hermanas. El chaval oteó su alrededor con sus ojos castaños, más no pareció encontrar nada de interés, porque empujó levemente a Lucy para que empezara a andar.

–Venga, tenemos que encontrar un sitio para resguardarnos del frío. Me estoy congelando los pies -se quejó, tiritando sobre unos pies desnudos hundidos en la nieve.

Lucy lamentó haber salido corriendo tan deprisa sin darle tiempo a su hermano para ponerse más que fuera una chanclas. Ella había tenido el suficiente para calzarse los sencillos zapatos de esparto, pero Edmund no había sido tan previsor. La niña giró sobre sí misma, andando unos cuantos pasos sobre el suelo frío, hasta que descubrió algo que reconocía.

–No me lo puedo creer... -susurró, abstraída y eufórica.

Edmund la miró a ella y después trató de seguir la trayectoria de su mirada. Tras descubrir qué había llamado la atención de la niña, no pudo más que maravillarse y seguirla a través de la capa helada.

El Farol yacía camuflado en la penumbra, como si fuera otro árbol más o al menos una perfecta copia en hierro del mismo. Cubierto de óxido y de enredaderas traicioneras, su luz se había extinguido por completo. Cualquiera pasaría por su lado sin reparar en las diferencias en su forma y consistencia.

Pero no ellos. Ambos hermanos corrieron hacia el farol y acariciaron el viejo metal roído, dejando dedazos en él al eliminar la nieve. Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, sobrecogidos por su hallazgo, pero después Lucy emanó una risa divertida que resquebrajó la inseguridad que había reinado en el ambiente.

–Es el Erial del Farol, Edmund. Estamos en los Bosques del Oeste -aseguró, orgullosa de su buena intuición.

–No deja de ser humillante -observó el mayor, arqueando una ceja-. Se supone que a mí me nombraron Rey de estos bosques y Duque de este lugar.

Lucy miró alrededor, quizás buscando el que en tiempos fuera el camino rodeado de abrigos que la había llevado de vuelta más de una vez al armario de la casa del doctor Kirke. Algo fastidiada, pensó que no les vendría nada mal una de aquellas prendas en aquellos momentos: los labios de Edmund empezaban a presentar un alarmante color morado.

Una idea tan esperanzadora como triste acudió de pronto a su cabeza.

–Podríamos ir a la vieja casa del señor Tumnus. Allí estaríamos protegidos de la nieve -argumentó en un susurro.

Tras un breve lapso, se asintieron y se dirigieron al mencionado lugar. El frío aumentaba y maldijeron más que nunca su indumentaria veraniega. Por un momento creyeron que nunca llegarían a la antigua casa del fauno, pues les dolían tanto los pies que de inmediato hubieran optado por abandonar. Valoraron un par de veces la opción de detenerse y tratar de encender una antorcha para que al menos les acompañara un leve calorcillo por el camino.

Un crujido de ramas llamó su atención. Lucy aferró de forma instintiva el brazo de Edmund, consciente de que en caso de ser atacados por algo él imponía algo más que ella. El chico, como antiguo rey orgulloso que era, mantuvo un semblante decidido a pesar de que el miedo empezaba a hacer mella en él. El silencio les absorbió por unos segundos, hasta que llegaron a creer que el crujido sólo era producto de su imaginación. Más aliviados, intentaron seguir su camino.

Y, de súbito, un lobo de color gris ceniza surgió de la maleza y se abalanzó sobre Lucy a una velocidad desorbitada.

De hecho, la niña hubiera sido descuartizada en el acto por las fauces del animal de no ser por los renovados reflejos de Edmund, que se lanzó sobre su hermana y la empujó a un lado. Lucy cayó sobre la nieve y se incorporó a toda prisa, contemplando el esporádico combate.

–¡Edmund! -gritó, angustiada.

El chico estaba tendido en el suelo, peleándose con puños y piernas con el enorme lobo gris, que trataba de alcanzar un punto vulnerable en su cuello descubierto, seguramente la yugular. Los dientes del animal se habían cerrado entorno al brazo derecho del chico, con el que éste frenaba su empuje.

–¡Súbete a un árbol, Lucy...! -exclamó el chico, arremetiéndole una patada en el costado a su enemigo.

En aquellos momento, el varón menor de los Pevensie echó en falta una espada o una ballesta con la que salir airoso de aquella situación. Le sangraba la mano y le dolía mucho, y sabía que necesitaba pasar más tiempo en Narnia para recuperar sus antiguas destreza y agilidad.

Sin embargo, Lucy era demasiado noble para cuidar de su vida y dejar a su hermano mayor desarmado, luchando contra semejante bestia. En lugar de obedecer la prudente orden de Edmund, la niña hundió las manos en la nieve, buscando una rama caída o una piedra que pudiera utilizar como proyectil.

Recordó de pronto la puntería que tuviera siglos atrás con su daga mágica y entonces encontró una roca de la forma y el tamaño perfectos. Se acercó a pasos titubeantes hacia la espontánea pelea y lanzó el pedrusco contra la cabeza del lobo con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir. El animal aulló de dolor cuando le golpeó en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza y dejó a su presa. Edmund no se lo pensó dos veces y aprovechó la oportunidad para correr hacia Lucy y tirarle de la mano, adentrándose en el bosque profundo. Tras ellos, oían con claridad el paso liviano del lobo, a escasos metros.

Los jóvenes Pevensie miraban a lado y lado, enloquecidos, buscando un árbol con ramas lo bastante bajas como para poder trepar. La solución llegó en forma de un anciano y oscuro roble que les surgió al paso. Edmund se apresuró a ayudar a subir a su hermana a la rama más baja y la niña se aferró a ella con fiereza. Justo en el momento en el que el lobo se lanzaba sobre ellos con un gruñido asesino, el niño impulsó su cuerpo y alcanzó la misma altura que Lucy, quedando a más o menos un metro del suelo.

–¡Sube, Lucy! -la animó el chaval, ayudándola en dicha tarea.

El lobo arañaba la corteza y saltaba, tratando de alcanzar con las fauces uno de los pies desnudos del crío. Afortunadamente, en los muchos años que pasaron en Narnia habían reunido una más que sobrada experiencia en trepar árboles. Encontraron una rama idónea, de más de medio metro de ancho, donde podían sentarse de forma relativamente cómoda uno al lado del otro. Una vez lograron recuperar el aliento y normalizar el ritmo de sus corazones, hicieron descender la mirada para observar al carnívoro rondando amenazadoramente alrededor del árbol. De vez en cuando les lanzaba miradas voraces, como si fueran un exquisito manjar que ansiaba llevarse a la boca.

–¿Es salvaje...? -susurró Lucy, notando la mirada asesina en los ojos del animal.

–No lo sé... -admitió Edmund, tratando de respirar con normalidad-. Pero desde luego no es un amigo... Puede que sólo tenga hambre, pero en nuestro casi es lo mismo.

La menor de los Pevensie se estremeció y se rodeó los brazos, aún tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

–Tengo mucho frío... -susurró.

Edmund también. Y cuando miraba al cielo encapotado, que no parecía cesar en la nevada, le sobrecogía un miedo atroz. Los hálitos de ambos eran cada vez más visibles.

–No podemos hacer más que esperar a que se vaya... -sentenció.

Después, rodeó los hombros de la niña con los brazos y trataron de compartir el escaso calor corporal. Lucy lamentó verdaderamente haber perdido la toalla por el camino.

_"De poco le serviremos a Aslan si morimos congelados..."_

--

Lucy nunca creyó que el cuerpo pudiera dolerle tanto como en aquellos momentos. Era como si cientos de agujas de hielo se le clavaran sin compasión en cada centímetro de la piel. El férreo abrazo que ambos hermanos se ofrecían apenas paliaba la sensación de congelación. El calor corporal de ambos empezaba a disminuir peligrosamente. Edmund temblaba con mayor violencia, pero aún así trataba de mantener el equilibrio y no perder de vista al lobo que rondaba el claro, esperando quizás a otros que finalmente acabarían con ellos.

La mente de la niña empezaba a adormecerse, e imágenes magníficas desfilaban en su cabeza como fotogramas. Un enorme león dorado se paseaba frente a ella en un campo de amapolas. No decía nada, pero una sonrisa generosa en sus temibles rasgos lograba tranquilizarla, infundiéndole cierta esperanza.

Creyó que estaba dormida cuando algo cambió allá abajo. Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de aumentar su campo visual. Podía oír sonidos de cascos a lo lejos, aunque bien podía ser una alucinación. Sólo había un modo de saberlo.

–Edmund... -le sacudió levemente, pero su hermano tenía los ojos cerrados y tiritaba violentamente-. ¡Edmund, el lobo ya no está!

El chico separó los labios ajados, tratando de emanar algún sonido, más sólo logró arrancar un quejido lastimero de su garganta. Llevaba horas sin abrir los ojos y su estado estaba a la deriva entre lucidez e inconsciencia. Lucy lo abrazó con fuerza, frotando su espalda con gentileza para darle calor.

Algo se movió bajo sus pies y se vio obligada a mirar, no privada sin embargo de inseguridad. Lo que vio le produjo unas ganas terribles de echarse a reír de puro alivio.

Un grupo de narnianos les miraban desde el suelo, esperando comprobar quiénes eran. La joven distinguió a cuatro faunos, cinco centauros y dos grifos, todos ellos de aspecto bastante amistoso. No tuvo duda alguna de que eran amigos.

–Gracias al cielo... -emanó, con los ojos húmedos de alivio.

Los dos grifos se apresuraron a rescatarlos de la copa del árbol, depositándoles con sumo cuidado en el suelo, donde los demás cerraron un círculo a su alrededor. Lucy abrazó a ambos animales, incapaz de exteriorizar toda la gratitud que sentía.

–Creímos que moriríamos congelados -expresó, temblorosa-. Había un lobo ahí abajo e íbamos desarmados. No podíamos bajar a enfrentarle.

–Dimos muerte al lobo -le informó un centauro joven, palmeando la espada que llevaba colgada del cinto-. Era un desertor de la causa de Narnia y actuó con crueldad y conocimiento de causa.

–Es una suerte que no hiriera a sus majestades -comentó uno de los grifos, preocupado.

Mientras escuchaba, Lucy no cesaba de frotar el cuerpo de su hermano, esperando que reaccionara satisfactoriamente. Edmund, que había estado bastante aturdido todo el rato, no tardó en reaccionar a la defensiva en cuanto se vio rodeado de desconocidos, más pronto reparó en su error.

–No temáis, Majestad. Nos envía Caspian el Décimo -sonrió un centauro hembra, de pelaje y melena rubios. Era la que tenía un aspecto más dulce y confiable de todos.

Aquella frase logró que un gran alivio inundara la mente de ambos muchachos.

–¿Caspian sigue vivo? -sugirió Lucy, con una gran sonrisa- ¿Qué edad tiene?

–Mis señores, sólo hace tres años desde que marchasteis de Narnia -les informó un enano rojo, inclinándose con sumo respeto.

Era una noticia excelente. Caspian aún era joven, entonces. De hecho debía tener unos cinco años más que Edmund, a lo sumo. Aquella vez, la diferencia de tiempo entre ambos mundos había sido, afortunadamente, corta.

Los faunos les proporcionaron mantas para cubrirse de la nieve y les dieron a beber un sorbo de un vino suave de lo más tonificante que logró calentarles hasta la punta de los dedos. Un centauro de aspecto tosco curó las heridas de Edmund con un ungüento que, a pesar de resultar efectivo, escocía horrores. Lucy lamentó no tener en sus manos la pócima de la Flor de Fuego, que con una diminuta gota hubiera curado aquellos molestos arañazos.

Cuando se sintieron curados del frío y el cansancio, los niños alzaron la mirada hacia un fauno mujer que les miraba con una sonrisa de fascinación. Era obvio que su historia aún era conocida por los seres de Narnia, incluso para los que no habían luchado en la última gran batalla contra los telmarinos.

–¿Nos llevareis al castillo del Rey Caspian? -sugirió Edmund.

–Por supuesto, majestades -inclinó la cabeza la hembra-. Los grifos se encargarán de ello. En apenas media hora estaréis bajo techo. Nosotros debemos quedarnos aquí para vigilar la zona. Es muy probable que haya más desertores como el de antes -comentó, en un tono lúgubre.

Les prepararon para el viaje, regalándoles guantes y gorros de algo parecido a la lana que aislaba a la perfección del frío. Los grifos se inclinaron para que ellos pudieran subir a su lomo. Uno sólo podría haberlos transportado a ambos, pero aquellos eran jóvenes y temieron perder velocidad al cabo del rato.

–Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, no sé qué hubiera sido de nosotros si no hubierais aparecido -reconoció Edmund, algo herido en su ego.

–Ha sido un honor, majestades -aseguraron los faunos y centauros con una inclinación de respeto.

La centauro de cabellos rubios les miró por unos instantes, pero después se golpeó levemente la coraza con un puño de forma solemne.

–Id con el Décimo, altezas. Y esperamos que vuestra ayuda consiga subsanar la crisis que amenaza nuestra tierra -declaró en voz alta.

Lucy y Edmund se miraron, preguntándose a qué crisis se refería, pero no tuvieron tiempo de cuestionar nada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los grifos desplegaron sus enormes alas de águila y emprendieron el vuelo, cruzando el cielo oscurecido de la noche con una velocidad insuperable. Lucy tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza al cuello del animal, aunque tenía la certeza de que no la dejaría caer.

Pronto dejaron de pensar en el pequeño claro y se descubrieron contemplando el extenso país de Narnia, que se desplegaba ante sus ojos cual paisaje inacabable. El bosque parecía ahora un lugar pequeño y oscuro comparado con la magnificencia de los llanos nevados que atisbaban al este y al norte. Si agudizaban los ojos podían incluso distinguir el Río Helado, brillante en la noche lunar en un línea a varios kilómetros, visible gracias a su enorme extensión.

En apenas veinte minutos dejaron atrás los bosques y salieron a campo abierto, y sus corazones gritaron de júbilo cuando reconocieron el Castillo del Rey Caspian. Para cuando los grifos empezaron a descender, ellos ya estaban inquietos por el inminente reencuentro.

* * *

_Me encanta describir las llegadas a Narnia, la incertidumbre de no saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado… Ah, qué mala soy XD._

_Gracias por leer. _


	3. El Décimo

_¡Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo de este despropósito. Me emociono muchísimo escribiendo sobre Narnia y puede que a veces se me vaya demasiado la olla, así que os pido perdón XD. _

_Disfrutad de la lectura. _

**Capítulo 2. El Décimo. Pesadillas**

Edmund y Lucy jamás hubieran esperado tal recibimiento, ni aunque hubieran pensado en ello por varias horas. Toda una sucesión de antorchas iluminaba una improvisada plataforma de aterrizaje en una de las mayores torretas del castillo. Los grifos bajaron en suaves círculos, en un recorrido lo bastante llano como para eliminar el peligro de que cayeran. Finalmente, se posaron con suprema gracilidad e inclinaron la cabeza para que los dos hermanos pudieran bajar.

De inmediato, algunos telmarinos y otros tantos narnianos se acercaron a saludarles y ofrecerles sus respetos. Los niños, empapados de sus antiguas magnificencia y realeza, rezumaron cordialidad con todos aquellos que vinieron a saludarles. Sin embargo, por encima de las cabezas de la multitud, distinguieron una que se elevaba sobre las demás, más no precisamente por su altura.

Había un "algo" especial rodeando la figura del joven. Quizás algo en sus ojos claros llenos de fuerza y autoridad, sin embargo gentileza y carisma. Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo cuando el chico se abrió paso entre la multitud y se acercó a ellos con su más acogedora expresión.

–Bienvenidos, amigos míos -había un matiz de entusiasmo y euforia en su voz.

–Gracias por acogernos, Caspian -saludó Lucy, inclinando la cabeza con informal respeto.

–Esperaba vuestro regreso desde hacía años -aseguró el joven rey, sonriendo más ampliamente-. Temí no vivir para contemplar vuestra llegada.

–Agradezco que no haya sido así -admitió Edmund, corriendo a estrecharle la mano.

Ambos se golpearon los hombros con familiaridad, como antiguos amigos reencontrados que eran. Con Lucy, Caspian se inclinó para besarle la mano, más ella echó por los suelos el protocolo y se lanzó sobre él en un acogedor abrazo.

–Será mejor que entremos dentro. Parece que volverá a nevar por esta zona -aseguró el rey, señalando el cielo gris que empezaba a cubrirse de nuevo de nubes.

Los condujo hacia el interior, donde reinaba una temperatura mucho más agradable. Por el camino, diversos sirvientes de todas las razas que conocían se acercaron a despojarles de las ropas mojadas por la nieve.

–No comprendo cómo habéis ido a parar al bosque en pleno invierno con semejantes vestiduras -observó Caspian, intentando no reír ante el, a sus ojos, extravagante vestuario veraniego que lucían ambos hermanos.

–Bueno, hace un rato en nuestro mundo era de día. Y además verano -recalcó Edmund, con una sonrisa extraña. Se le notaba cohibido, pues sabía que sus personas no eran precisamente lo que más llamaba la atención en aquellos momentos.

–Supongo que lo mejor será que antes de pasar al salón os adecentéis con ropas más adecuadas. No quisiera que vuestro retorno a Narnia empiece con un catarro -rió levemente el rey con gentileza.

Un par de sirvientas telmarinas se llevaron de lado a Lucy para buscar un vestido que se ajustara a sus medidas. La niña había dado un ligero estirón en los últimos meses, así que no iba a ser tan difícil como podría esperarse. Eran mujeres muy amables y Lucy percibía la admiración en sus ojos cuando la miraban. Al parecer, volvía a poseer su antigua aura de reina.

–Majestad, ¿qué color os placería llevar? -sugirió una de ella, de aspecto maternal.

–No creo que sea demasiado importante -respondió ella amablemente. Sin embargo, le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo del vestido que había lucido siglos atrás para conmemorar la década de reinado de los Cuatro Reyes-. Aunque, si tuvierais una prenda roja...

–Por supuesto, Alteza -sonrió con entusiasmo la otra muchacha, más joven y vivaracha. Abrió un arcón de los muchos que había en la habitación y sacó un sencillo vestido de encaje de color carmesí-. Este pertenecía a la dama Prunaprismia cuando era tan joven como usted.

Lucy tuvo que admitir que le gustaba, aunque no se parecía en mucho al vestido que ella recordaba. Estaba hecho de una tela pesada y más áspera al tacto, pero aún así el resultado era bueno. Las mujeres la peinaron a conciencia y le hicieron con el mayor de los esmeros el típico peinado femenino del país de Narnia y se lo adornaron con flores de oro, pues no había flores naturales vivas en invierno.

Al mirarse en el espejo tras aquella leve sesión de vestuario y peluquería, la muchacha pudo reconocer de nuevo en su reflejo a Lucy la Valiente.

Salió al pasillo donde le esperaban su hermano y Caspian. Edmund lucía una camisa blanca sobre la que se acomodaba una leve casaca de piel. Según dijo Caspian, aquella ropa le había pertenecido cuando era más joven. Aunque, para no herir los sentimientos del chico, el rey sólo comentó para Lucy que eran de su talla cuando tenía tres años menos que Edmund. La niña rió la gracia, pues para nadie era un secreto que su hermano no se caracterizaba precisamente por su altura.

Cenaron de forma apacible, y algunas dríadas de hayas y fresnos bailaron con jolgorio para ellos. Lucy no pudo evitar relamerse al recordar el sabor de las frutas de Narnia, tan diferentes de la comida enfermiza que había en Inglaterra. Su paladar era una explosión de sabores y cada vez sentía más y más familiaridad con aquella situación. En cuanto arrasaron con el humilde banquete (Edmund más que nadie, todo hay que decirlo), Caspian ordenó a un sirviente que le trajera algo en concreto.

–Lucy, guardé tus cordiales bajo la máxima seguridad posible, al igual que los de tus hermanos -aseguró, tendiéndole dichos objetos con todo el cuidado posible.

–Ah, gracias -sonrió la niña con entusiasmo, colgándose el cinto con la pócima y la pequeña daga encantada-. No me siento segura si estoy en Narnia y no lo llevo encima -admitió.

Tras comprobar que la pequeña hoja seguía brillando como siempre, la introdujo en la funda y dibujó una expresión agradecida en su rostro, dirigida a Caspian. No obstante, el semblante del joven rey se había ensombrecido y parecía devorado por una gran vergüenza.

–¿Qué sucede, Caspian? ¿Hay algún problema? -sugirió ella, preocupada.

–A decir verdad, sí -admitió el chico, agachando la cabeza-. No todos los tesoros de los Cuatro Reyes siguen en mi poder. Uno me fue substraído ayer por la noche por un ladrón que se adentró en el palacio.

–¿Un ladrón? -inquirió Edmund, alarmado- ¿Y cómo burló la seguridad?

–No era un telmarino -se defendió de pronto Caspian-. Parecía algún tipo de reptil. Era rapidísimo y muy escurridizo.

–¿Qué se llevó exactamente, Caspian? -atajó Lucy, sobrecogida por aquella noticia. Sin saber la razón, aquella nueva la había intranquilizado a sobremanera.

–El Gran Cuerno de Narnia, el de vuestra hermana Susan -confesó Caspian, en apenas un gruñido.

Ambos hermanos se miraron con las bocas entreabiertas. De pronto reconocieron el sonido que habían oído aquella mañana en el bosque cercano a la casa del profesor Kirke, e identificaron perfectamente aquella sensación de ser llamados.

¿Era aquella la razón de su regreso a Narnia?

–Caspian, el cuerno de Susan es lo que nos ha llamado desde nuestro mundo. Quien quiera que lo haya robado lo ha utilizado para invocarnos en Narnia -explicó Edmund, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.

–Eso carece de sentido -reflexionó el rey-. Está claro que era alguien que no tenía buenas intenciones. ¿Por qué querría aumentar sus obstáculos llamando a los Reyes del Pasado? -cuestionó.

Edmund y Lucy callaron, pues no tenían una respuesta lógica a aquella pregunta. Se limitaron a escuchar el crepitar de la chimenea del salón como si fuera hipnótico. La pequeña contemplaba la danza de las llamas, y recordó que una vez un fauno tocó para ella una nana con una flauta mágica y el fuego había bailado para ella, rememorando los bailes de invierno de las dríadas y los ciervos junto a los faunos.

–Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy. Debéis estar agotados de sueño por culpa del incidente en el bosque, me imagino -sugirió Caspian al cabo de un rato, queriéndose notar hospitalario.

A Lucy y Edmund, que ya empezaban a cerrárseles los ojos, agradecieron profundamente tener una cama cómoda y con mantas acogedoras. Las otras veces que habían ido a Narnia, Lucy había dormido con Susan y Edmund con Peter, al igual que en Inglaterra, pero esa vez se sentían demasiado inseguros como para seguir aquella costumbre.

El cuarto que les habían asignado era más grande que cualquiera que hubieran tenido en Londres. Tenía dos camas gemelas con sábanas de seda de Archenland en las cuales aparecía bordado el león rojo sobre un fondo verde. En la alcoba flotaba un agradable perfume a almizcle y flores silvestres que les hizo sentir reconfortados. Tenía unas ventanas enormes desde las cuales se atisbaban los llanos del norte con una magnífica perspectiva.

Edmund descorrió las cortinas mientras Lucy se cambiaba en el baño adyacente. Contempló en la oscuridad las dos montañas solitarias que se erguían en la inmensidad blanca. Un terrible estremecimiento le recorrió al recordar que centurias atrás se alzaba allí un castillo hecho de hielo. En aquel lugar había sufrido miedo, frío y desesperación, y se había arrepentido de sus antiguas faltas.

Sintió el tacto cálido de la mano de Lucy en el hombro, que le ofreció un silencio consuelo. Él sabía que su hermana tenía una habilidad única para detectar el sufrimiento ajeno y aliviarlo. Para cuando la nieve había empezado a caer al otro lado de la ventana, cubriendo el alféizar de blanco, ellos ya estaban metidos entre las mantas, arropados por el silencio.

No obstante, los dos sufrían insomnio. Lucy no cesaba de oír a su hermano removerse unos metros más allá, gruñendo maldiciones por lo bajo. Ella, por su parte, permanecía quieta pero totalmente alterada por dentro. Una mezcla explosiva de adrenalina y angustia le impedía sosegar. Y sólo tras más de una hora de tenso silencio, conocedora de que él estaba despierto, se decidió a hablar.

–No puedo dormir... -susurró, ahuecando la almohada por ninguna razón en particular. Nunca había tenido una tan mullida en Londres.

–Yo tampoco -musitó Edmund-. Me siento culpable -admitió en un murmullo.

La niña se incorporó sobre la cama y miró a su hermano, que yacía con el rostro en su dirección. La tenue luz de la nieve danzando en el exterior se reflejaba en sus iris castaños.

–¿Por qué? -quiso saber Lucy, tratando de distinguir su expresión en la oscuridad.

Esperó por más de un minuto la respuesta, hasta el punto que empezó a creer que Edmund se había dormido mientras pensaba lo que debía decir. Pero oyó la voz de su hermano, apagada y débil.

–Nos hemos emocionado tanto con volver a Narnia que había olvidado por completo a Peter y Susan -susurró el chico-. Deben estar algo hundidos.

Lucy sintió como si le apretaran el pecho con demasiada fuerza y se creyó despreciable por ello. Ella también había eludido en todo el rato pensar en sus hermanos mayores. Los imaginó sentados en la ribera, tal y como los habían dejado, mirando el discorrer del agua con la melancolía dibujada en sus rostros.

Empezó a llorar silenciosamente y sintió cierta rabia hacia la decisión de Aslan, que había alejado a Peter y Susan del mundo en el que habían sido los reyes más justos de la historia. Rato después de que Edmund empezara a roncar en voz baja, Lucy cerró los ojos y cayó dormida en los brazos de Morfeo.

--

Y la antigua reina de Narnia soñó.

_En su sueño estaba sola en medio de una nada envolvente que no parecía terminarse nunca. Llorando de puro terror, trataba de tocar algo en la oscuridad, más allá de las retorcidas masas informes que se recortaban en las tinieblas. _

_Oía algo en la lejanía, aunque el volumen era creciente y el espacio entre ella y la fuente del sonido parecía estrecharse drásticamente. De pronto, con un horror imposible de describir, cayó en la cuenta de que eran gritos lo que oía. Gritos arrancados sin compasión de varias gargantas. Olvidó súbitamente le alegría que había sentido al regresar a Narnia, pues el mundo que se desplegaba ante ella tenía un aterrador tinte de muerte._

_Había restos de una batalla a sus pies. La mayoría de caídos eran faunos, centauros... En resumen, criaturas de Aslan, a juzgar por el emblema del león rojo que lucían en sus destrozadas armaduras. El cielo era plomizo y la lluvia caía sobre el lugar del enfrentamiento como si el cielo llorara. Sobrecogida, avanzó por el llano sin apenas acordarse de respirar. Contemplar a los caídos le producía una pena imposible de describir... Una pena que se convirtió en terror cuando vislumbró el cuerpo de una mujer con cota de malla, en cuya espalda se acomodaba un carcaj con flechas rojas. _

_A su lado, un joven de cabellos dorados agonizante, que intentaba insistentemente quitarse una armadura que empezaba a asfixiarle. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba bruscamente, notándose desesperado. _

–_¡Susan! ¡Peter! -gritó Lucy desesperadamente. _

_Corría hacia ellos, y sólo su hermano mayor parecía oír su voz, pues alzaba débilmente la cabeza y clavaba en ella sus ojos azules, velador por el dolor y la cercanía de la muerte. Su pecho yacía atravesado por una herida de espada, y la sangre empapaba su anatomía. _

–_Lu...cy... -balbuceaba el Sumo Monarca, incapaz de articular nada más-. Lucy..._

_Ella buscaba a toda prisa la pócima de la Flor de Fuego, pero las lágrimas la ahogaban cuando se daba cuenta de que no la tenía. Abrazaba a su hermano, llorando a pleno pulmón, hasta que él cerraba los ojos y dejaba de moverse para siempre. _

_Desolada y sin corazón, Lucy buscaba desesperadamente a alguien que pudiera ayudarla. Más sólo distinguió una silueta que seguía de pie en medio de aquella masacre, andando a pasos inseguros en su dirección, como un alma errante condenada a penitencia. Incrédula, la joven reconoció a su propio hermano, ataviado para la guerra, tan malherido que resultaba imposible que siguiera en pie. _

–_Edmund... -susurró ella, con la garganta crucificada de dolor._

_Él la miraba, y sus ojos lloraban lágrimas y sangre. _

–_Todo es por mi culpa... -musitó el chico, en estado de shock- Mi culpa..._

_Y a lo lejos, Aslan contemplaba aquella catástrofe, y Lucy jamás olvidaría la única vez que había visto llorar al Gran León, con un llanto desgarrador que podía hacer estremecer a todo el universo. _

–¡Lucy! ¡LUCY! -vociferaba una voz, cerca de su rostro.

La niña volvió de golpe a la realidad, incorporándose bruscamente sobre el lecho. Miró alrededor, enloquecida, sin ser consciente de qué realidad era aquella. Su hermano estaba arrodillado en su cama, cogiéndola por los hombros y zarandeándola violentamente.

–Ya, ya, Ed... -gimió Lucy, apartándole de ella con una mano y llevándosela posteriormente al rostro-. Ya estoy despierta...

–¿Qué te ha pasado, Lu? Estabas chillando sola y te daban espasmos... -explicó el chico, pálido como el papel.

–Sólo ha sido una pesadilla, Edmund... Siento haberte despertado -se disculpó la niña, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

–¿Estás segura? Menudo susto me has dado... -comentó él, relajando los hombros tras un largo suspiro.

–En serio, no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte -mintió Lucy, acomodándose de nuevo en la cama y cubriéndose con las cobijas.

Se dio la vuelta para evitar el contacto visual con su hermano. Esperó en silencio a que Edmund se marchara a su propia cama, pero al parecer aquel sobresalto había sido suficiente para causarle al joven insomnio para toda la noche. Se quedó allí mientras ella intentaba dormir, y Lucy tenía la insistente sensación de tener sus ojos clavados en su nuca.

Lo que había visto en sueños aún la atormentaba, y aunque sabía que era una simple pesadilla, no podía evitar sentir cierto miedo entorno a lo transcurrido. No se durmió hasta que Edmund, vencido por el agotamiento, decidió volverse a su propia cama.

* * *

Los lobos aullaban a la luna, enorme y etérea, que flotaba sobre la silenciosa Narnia nocturna. Desde luego, sus lamentos de rabia eran lo único que rasgaba aquella monotonía insonora. Se sentían oprimidos en un mundo gobernado por un humano, pero sabían que el momento de recuperar su libertad estaba cerca.

El enano se inclinó sobre el suelo y rozó las huellas de dos pares de pies que mancillaban la nieve, unas más profundas y anchas que otras. Eran de pies humanos, y uno de los dos elementos iba descalzo. Además, había rastros de un forjeceo y algunas pequeñas manchas de sangre.

–Hace horas desde des de que estuvieron aquí -informó.

–Sigamos el rastro, Feradrik -susurró la serpiente, siguiendo la dirección de la apresurada estela.

Lo hicieron. Las pisadas se hacían más profundas y separadas, como si sus creadores hubieran huido a la carrera. Y, de pronto, se detenían, viéndose rodeadas por huellas de cascos, pezuñas y garras.

–Los ayudaron -concluyó el enano llamado Feradrik en un tono furibundo-. Seguramente eran seguidores del Décimo. Deben haber matado al rastreador.

–Maldición, eso complica las cosas -siseó el reptil, sacudiendo furiosamente su cola-. Nos retrasaremos muchos si no llevamos a los Reyes humanos al Altozano.

–Si están en la fortaleza del Décimo, no será fácil sorprenderlos sin protección -comentó el enano, rascándose la barba oscura-. Quizás haya llegado el momento de pasar a estrategias mayores.

La serpiente tardó unos segundos en asimilar el impacto de aquellas palabras, pero finalmente le miró con sus vacíos ojos reptilianos.

–¿Quieres decir... a los rebeldes? ¿Crees que estamos listos para un enfrentamiento así? -sugirió.

–Lo estamos. El Décimo envió parte de su ejército a Archenland, a combatir a los rebeldes del sur del Monte de Fuego. Ahora mismo el Castillo del Dique y la Ciudad de Beruna escasean de armamento. Apenas tendrán unos cincuenta arqueros y ciento cincuenta lanceros o menos cada una. Si atacamos Beruna ahora, caerá. Y la fortaleza de Caspian no tendrá escudo alguno.

–Eso no hace sino alejarnos más de poder capturar a los reyes humanos -sentenció la serpiente, con una expresión sombría.

–¿Acaso no has oído las leyendas, Milescamas? -protestó Feradrik con seriedad- Los Reyes del Pasado son los guerreros más peligrosos que ha habido desde el Primer Día. El Sumo Monarca batió en duelo a su Majestad durante varios minutos. El Rey Edmund derrotó a espada a Rabadash, el emperador de Carlomen. La Reina Susan es tan peligrosa como el mejor guerrero varón, pues su puntería es inigualable para nadie. Y la Reina Lucy dirige con serenidad la retaguardia del ejército. ¿Crees que semejantes bazas van a quedarse tranquilamente en el castillo?

Milescamas había notado un tono de miedo en la voz del enano. Tanto las serpientes como los enanos negros nunca habían sido fieles a la monarquía de los Hijos de Adán, pero los Reyes del Pasado eran figuras épicas que vivían en la historia, y siempre infundían respeto y temor.

–Los Hijos de Adán irán al frente del batallón. Por lo tanto, serán los primeros en caer -sentenció Feradrik con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Había empezado a nevar de nuevo, y las huellas de ambos se borraron para cuando llegó el amanecer.

* * *

Edmund paseaba con Caspian por los jardines del castillo. La mañana era aún temprana y el cielo estaba teñido de rosa y dorado por el extremo del Gran Mar Oriental, más allá de los extensos llanos del este. La nieve aún no estaba iluminada y resultaba sombría a la vista.

El niño observó que el palacio del Dique de los Castores tenía un aspecto mucho más acogedor y menos belicista de lo que fuera en tiempos de Miraz. Habían sembrado jardines donde antaño hubiera un patio de piedra y las más exóticas flores habían sido traídas de cada rincón de Narnia. Aunque, claro, era difícil reconocer los tallos dormidos bajo la nieve. Lo que más había de destacarse de aquel pequeño oasis helado era un árbol enorme que crecía todopoderoso en un círculo de rocas blancas. De sus ramas pendían unas frutas doradas, tan grandes que apenas parecía posible que el árbol las sostuviera. A diferencia del resto de vegetación, sus hojas eran más verdes que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera en Narnia.

–Eso es... -susurró Edmund, maravillado.

–Es un manzano de Cair Paravel -asintió Caspian-. Los topos lo trajeron de allí cuando aún era un tallo. Crece muy deprisa, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera se ha cubierto de nieve.

Edmund recordó cómo él y sus hermanos jugaban bajo la sombra de los manzanos del Palacio de los Cuatro Tronos en las tardes que sus ocupaciones reales les dejaban libres. De pronto sintió una intensa nostalgia por aquellos tiempos que no volverían.

–Bueno, háblame de la crisis de la que nos advirtieron los centauros -exigió Edmund, sacando a flote parte de su antigua autoridad.

La magnificencia del jardín le pareció de pronto más diáfana e irreal a Caspian, pues había intentado de todos las maneras alargar el tiempo en el que tuviera que revelar la amenaza que vivían a los Reyes del Pasado. Aún se sentía inseguro en el trono, creyéndose demasiado joven para soportar la carga de aquella nación. Tomó aire con profundidad y habló.

–Ha habido sublevaciones en el último año -explicó-. Los enanos negros, los minotauros, algunas tribus de gigantes del norte... Hasta ahora han sido reprimidas, pero tengo la sensación de que hay algo más grande tras estos pequeños levantamientos.

–¿Les has dado motivos para que se sientan infelices y decidan rebelarse? -sugirió Edmund, encogiéndose de hombros.

–No. He tratado por igual a narnianos y telmarinos -juró Caspian solemnemente-. No pueden elevar ni una sola queja fundamentada contra mí.

Edmund se sobó la barbilla, tratando de resolver aquel dilema en base a recordar cosas parecidas que habían sucedido durante su reinado. También habían sufrido algunas sublevaciones de sectores puntuales de los narnianos. Siempre solían ser antiguos seguidores de la Bruja Blanca que se negaban a admitir que cuatro Hijos de Adán les gobernaran. Y cómo olvidar la larga lucha que mantuvo Narnia con los gigantes del norte que pretendían destruirlos. No obstante, aquellos conflictos fueron rápidamente zanjados.

Pero, claro, en aquellos tiempos Peter era el Sumo Monarca, y toda Narnia podía contar con su serenidad y autoridad para mantener la paz. No exteriorizó su preocupación, por supuesto, y no comentó nada respecto a su hermano.

–¿Cuales han sido sus últimos movimientos? -preguntó.

–Bueno, hace siete días un grupo de enanos negros de las montañas atacó el fortín del Vado de Beruna -relató Caspian, notándose angustiado-. La mayoría han sido encarcelados y otros huyeron. El mes pasado, unos minotauros que trabajaban en las minas del sur atacaron a los telmarinos que estaban apostados cerca de la Montaña de Fuego. Y, bueno... Últimamente ha habido casos de árboles que atacaba a faunos o a hombres.

–Comprendo... -susurró el más joven, frotándose la mejilla.

Edmund se sentía incapaz de dar una explicación lógica que enlazara todos aquellos incidentes. Lo cierto era que a primera vista no parecían seguir un patrón, como si los sublevados no poseyeran intereses comunes. Sin embargo, la experiencia le decía que todo estaba justificado y que planeaban algo.

–La verdad, no sé en qué puedo serte de utilidad esta vez -aceptó, cruzándose de brazos-. Pero, bueno... Será mejor que me informes más detenidamente. ¿Tenéis un mapa de Narnia con los puntos del ataque?

–Por supuesto -asintió Caspian, guiándole hacia el interior.

Mientras seguía al actual monarca hacia un ala lateral, Edmund arrojó una última mirada al manzano de frutos dorados. De forma inconsciente, pensó en Peter y Susan e, inevitablemente, se sintió algo solo.

* * *

Lucy había salido a cabalgar por las inmediaciones del Castillo del Dique. Edmund se había negado, pero, ¿quién era él para negarle nada? Ambos fueron reyes en el pasado y Lucy sabía muy bien cómo salir airosa de las diversas situaciones en las que se encontraba.

Su caballo era una montura magnífica, un individuo joven de pelaje rojo como el sol del atardecer. Ella había intentado hablarle, pero recordó que los caballos de Narnia sólo adquirían la capacidad del habla cuando sobrepasaban los veintisiete años de edad, y aquel no llegaba a dicha edad ni por asomo.

Trotó durante más de una hora, alejándose cada vez más del Dique de los Castores. Siguió por un rato la línea del río, impetuoso a pesar de las heladas de montaña arriba. Aquel paseo resultó suave, pues los cascos apenas hacían ruido al hundirse en la fina capa de nieve. Se detuvo al llegar cerca de donde el río pequeño se unía al Torrente. Las aguas eran más calmas allí y el cauce de hacía mucho más ancho, al igual que en los Vados de Beruna. Se detuvo lentamente para dejar descansar al caballo y se arropó con la capa de viaje que le habían ofrecido en el palacio. Tomó un sorbo del suave vino contra el frío y después observó el paisaje en silencio por unos largos minutos.

El viento llegaba del mar y podía distinguir el aroma salobre de la playa. Quizás aquellas mismas corrientes habían pasado horas antes por su amado Cair Paravel. Rememoró las tardes en las que bajaba a la playa con Susan a recoger conchas, para después unírseles sus hermanos. Sonrió con una paradójica mixtura de tristeza y felicidad.

De pronto, sus ojos detectaron algo. Observó la extensión blanca y descubrió unos puntos oscuros que se movían con relativa rapidez sobre ella, justo al otro lado del gran puente que, supuso, era una reciente incorporación arquitectónica. De forma instintiva, aferró la pequeña daga encantada bajo la capa. Lo primero que pensó fue en dar media vuelta y cabalgar lo más rápido que pudiera en dirección al castillo, pero el grupo no era de más de quince y que no eran enemigos: había enanos rojos, dos faunos, un zorro, algunos tejones e incluso una dríada, a juzgar por sus formas de moverse.

Así que Lucy esperó a la salida del puente a que se acercaran. Y a medida que el peculiar grupo se iba acercando, una gran emoción crecía en su pecho, pues había identificado al enano que iba a la cabeza, sosteniendo un arco en una mano.

–¡QA! -gritó, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos como para ser oída.

El enano rojo se detuvo bruscamente, alzando la cabeza en un intento de reconocer al jinete. En cuando su mente empezó a procesar lo que veía, dejó atrás al grupo y echó a correr a toda velocidad en su dirección.

–¡Cuervos y vajillas! ¿Sois vos de verdad, Lucy? ¿No sois una visión de mi cansada mente? -sugirió Trumpkin, aún patidifuso, cuando llegó a su lado.

–Por supuesto que no -rió la pequeña, desmontando del caballo y corriendo a besarle y abrazarle-. Te dije que volvería, amigo mío.

–Pero esperaba ser ya un enano anciano cuando sus Majestades volvieran -aseguró Trumpkin, riendo también de pura dicha-. ¿Os acompaña vuestro hermano el Rey Edmund?

–Está con Caspian en el castillo del Dique -informó Lucy. De pronto, miró a la comitiva que había llegado hacia ellos-. ¿De dónde venís? Parecéis agotados.

El rostro del enano se ensombreció al mencionar el estado de sus camaradas. Tras observar detenidamente, Lucy advirtió que algunos estaban heridos, y la dríada que les acompañaba no poseía la belleza habitual en aquellos mágicos seres. Sus ojos yacían desvaídos y su piel, que debería ser de un brillante color aceituna, era gris como la roca.

–Venimos del Bosque Tembloroso y mucho me temo que traemos malas noticias -aseguró Trumpkin en un susurro.

* * *

Una trucha enorme de color naranja saltó por un momento en el agua, creando un sonoro chapoteo. Peter la miró un instante como una mancha ámbar bajo la superficie, pero luego volvió a su insistente pasatiempo de arrancar briznas de hierba bajo sus pies.

Susan fingía leer, pero él sabía que era una farsa, pues llevaba casi media hora con la misma página. Lo cierto es que no se habían dicho nada desde que los pequeños habían desaparecido. Tenían la esperanza de que el tiempo en Narnia transcurriera muy deprisa y en apenas unos minutos ya volvieran a estar allí. Pero no parecían dar señales de querer aparecer, y ello les suponía el problema de regresar a casa del profesor sin la mitad del grupo.

–¿Crees que estarán bien? -sugirió Peter de pronto, rompiendo el silencio imperante.

Susan levantó la vista de la lectura a la que no estaba prestando atención y lo cerró a su lado, sobre la manta.

–Yo creo que sí -admitió, recogiéndose unos mechones negros tras la oreja-. Pero podrían tardar días en volver. No te preocupes: Narnia ya no es peligrosa.

–¿Cómo podemos saber eso? -cuestionó el mayor, girándose a mirarla-. No sabemos cuantos siglos pueden haber pasado allí... Se encontrarán solos en una Narnia desconocida.

–Tú hubieras querido ir con ellos, ¿no? -preguntó Susan, perdiendo la paciencia.

Peter calló, pues no hubiera esperado aquella pregunta. La respuesta era tan rematadamente obvia...

–¿Tú no? -replicó, dirigiéndole una mirada hiriente.

Susan pareció calibrar la respuesta con milimétrico cuidado. Lo cierto era que ella misma no sabía lo que quería. Aunque no podía negar que había sentido cierta tristeza cuando se había quedado excluida de una nueva aventura.

–Yo ya me he hecho la idea de no volver. Eso no quiere decir que no añore los viejos tiempos, pero no voy a seguir soñando con un mundo que no me va a abrir sus puertas otra vez -sentenció-. Es inútil soñar. Sólo soy realista.

El joven no comentó nada al respecto, sólo se echó sobre la manta y miró las nubes perezosas y esponjosas como el algodón que discurrían sobre su cabeza, creando formas que con calma uno podía desentrelazar.

Parpadeó, pues le pareció descubrir una con forma de león. Sin embargo, pronto el viento la borró para darle aspecto amorfo. Y Peter se sintió de nuevo deprimido.


	4. Estrategia

_¡Hola! Weno, aquí vuelvo de nuevo a la carga, tan pesada como yo sólo puedo ser. Agradezco enormemente todos los reviews que recibe el fic. Os los contestaré por correo, por supuesto._

_Este capítulo es más de enlace que otra cosa, por lo tanto puede resultar algo aburridillo (es muy sentimental, pero no pasan muchas cosas XD). _

_Disfrutad de la lectura. _

**Capítulo 3. Estrategia. Propuesta insegura**

Tras atender los asuntos de política, Caspian había decidido relajarse un poco y, cerca del mediodía, jugaba una partida de ajedrez con Edmund. Pronto se dio cuenta de que era un adversario a tener en cuenta, más no era algo que le sorprendiera, pues al antiguo rey le precedía una gran fama de estratega. Llevaban ya dos partidas cuando un sirviente entró para anunciarles que la comitiva del enano Trumpkin había vuelto, acompañada por la reina Lucy.

Ambos reyes iban a salir al exterior para recibirles, pero fue absolutamente innecesario, pues los recién llegados se presentaron en la sala donde habían permanecido casi toda la mañana.

–¡Trumpkin! -exclamó Edmund, tan buen punto vio aparecer al enano en el umbral.

–Querido amigo, me alegra verte tan saludable -admitió el enano. Sin embargo, no sonrió.

–¿Qué os ha sucedido? -intervino Caspian, notando el desmejorado aspecto del grupo.

–Señor, me temo que no traemos buenas nuevas precisamente -informó Trumpkin, con el semblante muy serio-. La ciudad de Beruna está siendo atacada en este mismo momento, puede que ya haya caído. Pudimos escapar a duras penas y ascendimos en barca por el Gran Río hasta la encrucijada.

–¿Pero quién ha atacado la ciudad? -sugirió Caspian, respirando con dificultad- ¿Y con qué razones u objetivos?

–Razones no comprendo, señor, pero los autores son gigantes y minotauros -explicó la dríada con voz débil-. Cayeron sobre los ciudadanos sin que apenas nos diéramos cuenta. Venían del norte, alteza. Eran alrededor de doscientos.

Caspian se mordió el labio con fuerza, al parecer notándose impotente. Los nudillos, que apretaba sobre la mesa, estaban blancos como la nieve.

–Caspian, ¿cuantos hombres hay ahora en Beruna? -sugirió Edmund, notando la tensión de éste.

–Sólo doscientos cincuenta, como mucho -emitió aquel con voz queda-. Ciento veinte arqueros y otros tantos lanceros, entre centauros, hombres y faunos.

Un silencio terrible cayó sobre todos los presentes, amenazando con aplastarles. Todos sabían que un ejército tan pequeño poco o nada podía hacer contra los gigantes. Tras inspirar profundamente, Caspian pareció tomar una decisión precipitada.

–Enviad algunos grifos a Beruna. Tienen que salvar a cuantos civiles puedan -susurró, aunque sin restar autoridad a su tono.

–Sí, Majestad -asintió Trumpkin de forma obediente.

El enano se dio media y salió de la habitación, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada triste a Lucy, que padecía un rictus de desolación. La niña se apresuró a correr al lado de su hermano, demostrándole un silencioso apoyo. Ambos niños se miraron y después decidieron salir al exterior, quizás pensando que podían ayudar en algo.

Caspian se quedó solo en la sala, aún apoyado sobre la mesa en la que hacía unos minutos jugaba una inocente partida de ajedrez. Sus ojos sombríos recorrían las fichas como si le revelaran la clave de la victoria.

–Por cierto, Edmund -alertó, para llamar su atención-. Jaque mate.

El joven contempló el tablero, donde sólo quedaban fichas negras, las suyas, y dos blancas. La torre de Caspian había encontrado un hueco.

Contuvo un escalofrío de origen desconocido. Un sólo punto débil podía provocar la derrota.

* * *

Ésa noche, como era de esperarse, Lucy no pudo dormir. El castillo no estaba en calma como la noche anterior, y el silencioso caer de la nieve había sido substituido por el chirriar de las espadas siendo afiliadas. Se sentó en una mecedora al lado de la ventana y contempló los llanos nevados, tratando de ignorar los indicios de guerra.

A lo lejos, mucho más allá de la línea reluciente del torrente, podía divisarse incluso a aquella distancia un punto brillante que latía en la oscuridad, creciente. Lucy se llevó una mano al corazón, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Beruna ardía, y todos sabían que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que su caída fuera definitiva.

Edmund entró rato después al cuarto, visiblemente agotado a nivel moral y mental. Se desplomó sobre su cama y permaneció en silencio, mirando el techo sin decir nada. Lucy no sabía qué decir para animarle, pues era consciente de que no habría palabras que sosegaran el alma del joven rey.

–No paran de llegar noticias de nuevas derrotas. Piesligeros ha llegado hace nada -emitió, en un tono más que fúnebre.

–¿Beruna ha caído? -se estremeció Lucy, en son de catástrofe.

–No, pero poco le falta -admitió Edmund, sentándose y estrujando entre los dedos unos mechones de su propio cabello oscuro-. Acaban de llegar con los grifos los niños y las mujeres. Dicen que la ciudad entera ardía -confesó, con la voz entrecortada.

Lucy discernía la impotencia en la voz de su hermano, y sabía que en aquel estado de alteración no rendiría al cien por cien.

–Duerme un poco, Ed. Si hay alguna noticia, te despertaré -aseguró la niña.

El chico asintió y se dio la vuelta sobre la cama, aferrando la almohada entre las manos, deseando caer en un sopor intranquilo.

Sentada en la mecedora, Lucy siguió mirando durante horas el exterior, cuya blancura era atenuada por el rojo resplandor del fuego. Edmund se había abandonado al sueño hacía rato, aunque sin quitarse siquiera la ropa de costumbre.

La niña lloró silenciosamente, y se preguntó dónde estaba Aslan y por qué permitía que sucediera aquella insospechada masacre. La última vez que no había podido aparecer, había habido cien años de invierno antes de que ellos llegaran. Y una magia más fuerte que la de Narnia había alejado al Gran León de su creación.

Poco a poco, cansada de llorar, Lucy se durmió. Fue un sueño curiosamente reparador, emulando a la calma que precede a la tempestad. No fue consciente de que Edmund se levantaba para taparle los hombros con una manta. Tampoco cuando un fauno vino a llamarle con expresión sombría y el muchacho salió del cuarto sin hacer el menor ruido.

* * *

Cuando Lucy abrió los ojos por la mañana, supo que algo no iba bien. El palacio de Caspian no gozaba del ruido de la noche anterior, sino que estaba lleno de voces. Voces que gritaban, discutían, lloraban y todo lo demás, más no se oían armas siendo preparadas para la guerra.

Se puso un vestido azul que habían dejado allí para ella el día anterior con la mayor rapidez posible y se lanzó al exterior. Lo primero que vio fue los patios inferiores llenos hasta los topes de arqueros centauros y telmarinos, que recogían sus flechas en discretas aljabas de madera. Se apoyó en la baranda de piedra y buscó a alguien a quien conociera. Detectó enseguida la cabeza de un enano que sostenía un arco muy pequeño pero flexible.

–¿Dónde está Edmund, QA? -sugirió desde lo alto.

–Hace un rato he visto a vuestro hermano en la sala del trono, hablando con el rey Caspian -repuso Trumpkin desde abajo, en un tono deprimido.

–Gracias, amigo -agradeció Lucy, levantándose la falda del vestido ultramar y echando a correr en aquella dirección.

A medida que cruzaba los pasos externos, Lucy iba deprimiéndose más y más. Había niños de todas las razas allí, y otras tantas mujeres, todos ellos malheridos, aplastados por la cercanía de la guerra. Muchos eran refugiados de los incendios de Beruna. Tuvo que esquivar a diversos centauros y faunos equipados con armaduras relucientes que estaban apostados en el camino exterior que llevaba a la sala del trono. Aunque se inclinaban con solemnidad cuando la veían pasar, no parecían menos deprimidos o atemorizados. Tratando de deshacer el nudo de su garganta, Lucy llegó a la sala del trono, prácticamente vacía.

Caspian y Edmund estaban hablando a media voz en el círculo central, de pie frente al trono. La primera mala señal para Lucy fue que éste último llevaba una ligera cota de malla y una media armadura con la insignia de Aslan, como en los viejos tiempos, aunque era de notar que habían tenido que buscársela a medida. La discusión parecía acalorada, si más no los rostros de ambos exteriorizaban cierta preocupación. Lucy se aventuró a intervenir, no muy segura de qué debía decir.

–Edmund -saludó, para llamar su atención.

El chico giró la cabeza en su dirección, y su expresión de angustia se transformó en el acto en una de serenidad y firmeza. Caspian inclinó brevemente la cabeza y se retiró de la sala con una significativa mirada, dejando solos a los dos hermanos.

–¿Has dormido bien, Lu? -sugirió el muchacho, con una sonrisa forzada.

–He visto a los soldados y a los arqueros, Edmund -le cortó la niña, de forma tajante-. ¿Qué está pasando?

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa al chico, que permaneció unos instantes con la cabeza gacha, sin saber qué decir.

–Escúchame bien, Lucy -musitó Edmund, aferrándola por los hombros-. Tienes que partir hacia el norte mientras nosotros salimos a combatir, ¿de acuerdo? Llamarás menos la atención si vas sola o con un sólo acompañante.

–Pero Edmund, escucha... -intentó argumentar la pequeña, negando con la cabeza.

–No, escúchame tú -la cortó el mayor, seguro de sus palabras-. No quiero que te pase nada. Sé que sabes luchar -se apresuró a acallar su protesta-, pero todas la veces que has salido a combatir, teníamos posibilidades.

Lucy le miró sin comprender, negando con la cabeza. Edmund le pareció de pronto un rey taciturno y viejo que aguarda en su gran palacio de roca a que su reino se derrumbe para siempre.

–Beruna ha caído hace unas horas -informó el chico, titubeante.

Aunque era una mala noticia que ya esperaba de antemano, la niña no pudo más que llevarse las manos a los labios por culpa del horror. Su pecho sufría estertores cuando alzó la vista hacia su hermano y preguntó:

–Y, ¿cómo está la situación? -susurró.

–Es mucho peor -aseguró Edmund, masajeándose las sienes doloridas-. El ejército rebelde se dirige aquí, y ahora es más grande. A los gigantes y minotauros se les han unido enanos negros y muchos animales más. Ahora nos triplican en número. Hemos conseguido reclutar a más gente, pero... -negó con la cabeza-. La cosa está complicada. Caspian envió parte del ejército a combatir a los rebeldes de Archenland que querían adentrarse en Narnia y aquí apenas hay gente. Este sitio posee una defensa muy precaria. Lo más probable es que caiga frente al ataque de los enemigos si consiguen llegar hasta aquí. Y... -suspiró levemente, aún sin creerse que fuera a decir algo como aquello- ...no soy Peter, Lucy. No soy el Sumo Monarca y mi capacidad para dirigir ejércitos es muy reducida. Tramar planes como segundo es lo mío, no encabezar grandes batallones.

Lucy sabía que Edmund infravaloraba su propia capacidad de liderazgo. Siglos antes, cuando se enfrentaron a Carlomen en la guerra, él había dirigido el ejército y había logrado la victoria, ello incluyendo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Rabadash, el tiránico príncipe de aquel imperio. Ella había estado presente en la batalla, guiando a los arqueros en la retaguardia, y sabía de sobras que Edmund podía exprimir su cerebro de estratega en las situaciones más increíbles para formar soluciones surgidas de la nada.

–Caspian puede hacerlo por ti. Él es rey ahora -protestó la niña, buscando una solución a la desesperada.

–No, Lucy. Yo se lo he ordenado -declaró el muchacho.

Dicha afirmación tomó desprevenida a Lucy, ya que no era típico del Edmund niño utilizar su autoridad como Rey del Pasado. Por supuesto, en sus tiempos de adulto era otro cantar.

–Y Caspian estaba de acuerdo -añadió-. Él se quedará aquí para proteger a las mujeres y los niños de los narnianos. Dirigirá la defensa del castillo y en caso de que nuestro frente pierda, será el encargado de guiar a los narnianos hacia los refugios y túneles subterráneos debajo del castillo -explicó el chico-. Voy a estar solo en el mando -concluyó, como liberándose de un gran peso-. Además... tengo la esperanza de que encuentres a Aslan por el camino. Sabes de sobra que se muestra ante ti con más facilidad que con nadie más.

El corazón de Lucy vibró de emoción al pensar en aquella posibilidad. Sí, Aslan siempre lo solucionaba todo. Cuando ya estaban a punto de abandonar la esperanza, un rugido alentador se la devolvía desde el horizonte.

Pero entonces recordó su sueño y el llanto del león, y la idea de que acudiera en su ayuda le pareció lejana e irreal. Más no le comentó nada a Edmund, cuyo rostro ya parecía bastante preocupado. Se limitó a poner una mano en su hombro a modo de apoyo. Pareció funcionar, pues él dibujó un atisbo de sonrisa en sus pálidos labios.

* * *

Mientras los arqueros telmarinos se ocupaban de encontrarse un caballo adecuado, Caspian ayudaba a Edmund a ajustarse los protectores de los antebrazos, como parte de la armadura. En todo el proceso, el joven estuvo muy serio, mirando a un punto ausente de la nada, tan lejano que nadie podía alcanzarlo. En opinión de Caspian, lucía pálido y asustado y adivinó que la ausencia de una figura tan importante como la de su hermano lo había impresionado un poco.

–Edmund, aún puedo salir yo a dirigir el ejército si lo prefieres -se ofreció con valentía-. Tú serías muy efectivo aquí, protegiendo a los civiles.

–Yo soy un antiguo rey, ya tuve mi época de gloria. Narnia no perderá tanto si es a mí a quien matan -declaró éste, colocándose el yelmo en la cabeza y retirándose la visera-. En cambio tú, eres la única esperanza de los narnianos. No te preocupes, haré lo que pueda.

Caspian comprendió que más que una acción heroica, Edmund trataba de ser práctico. Ahora que él era el rey, su pérdida tendría una mayor repercusión en Narnia de lo que podría ser la de un rey de los tiempos antiguos.

Le entregó una espada larga de acero, otra más corta de plata y un escudo algo arañado. Eran las mismas armas que Edmund había utilizado en todas la batallas vividas en aquel mundo. No obstante, a diferencia de las flechas de Susan o la espada de Peter, que eran mágicas, aquellas se desgastaban y lucían desmejoradas, melladas en algunos puntos.

–Confía en mí para mantener a salvo a los jóvenes. Yo confío en ti -aseguró, aunque aquella afirmación tenía cierto tono de inseguridad.

Edmund comprobó que la hoja estaba en buen estado y la hundió de nuevo en la vaina, ajustándose la banda de cuero a la cadera.

–Sé que hubieras querido que Peter estuviera en mi lugar. Y... no te culpo -le aseguró a Caspian, poniéndose en pie en un intento de acostumbrarse al peso de la armadura.

Éste no dijo nada, pero fue incapaz de mantener el contacto visual con él mucho tiempo. No podía negar que tenía razón: Peter poseía una grandilocuencia y un carisma difíciles de superar, y su mano era totalmente firme tanto para expeler desafíos como para llevarlos a cabo. Por algo era el Sumo Monarca y reinaba sobre todos los demás líderes que pudiera haber en Narnia.

Ambos salieron al patio para dar instrucciones e información a la tropa. Una humilde multitud de centauros, faunos, telmarinos, enanos rojos y Bestias Parlantes les recibió con una inclinación de cabeza. Trumpkin se acercó a ellos a pasos cortos y rápidos, al parecer con buenas nuevas.

–Majestades, unos cuarenta grifos han llegado desde el sur, más allá del monte de Fuego. Están de nuestro lado -informó-. Los pájaros informan de que los enemigos han empezado la marcha hace más de cuatro horas. A estas alturas están cerca de la cascada helada, al norte del Bosque Tembloroso.

–Entonces... el encuentro sucederá entre el Puente de Piedra y el Lago Helado -calculó Caspian sabiamente.

–Eso mismo pensaba yo -concordó Edmund de forma sombría-. Será en el llano, lo cual les beneficia, pues son oponentes más grandes que nosotros. Aunque, bien pensado, también los grifos ganarán visibilidad. ¿Hay algún gigante entre los nuestros, Trumpkin?

–Cinco de los del sur, contando a Turbión -repuso el enano con presteza.

No hubo respuesta por parte del monarca ni su acompañante. Dirigiéndose hacia los escalones que les permitieron ser vistos por la multitud, Caspian y Edmund desenvainaron las espadas y las alzaron hacia el cielo despejado de la mañana, en una postura típica de las victorias épicas. Los narnianos que había a sus pies emanaron gritos de guerra, alabando a sus dirigentes.

–¡Hoy se nos ha declarado una guerra! -bramó Caspian-. ¡Gente a la que creíamos amiga nos ha traicionado! ¡Sin razón, nuestro enemigo ha destruido la hermosa ciudad de Beruna y ahora quieren más! ¡No vamos a consentirlo!

–¡NO! -vociferaron los narnianos y telmarinos a unísono.

–¡Nos enfrentamos a amigos y camaradas, hermanos de Narnia! -se alzó entonces la voz de Edmund, que trataba de hacerse oír grave- ¡Pero si no dan explicaciones sobre la masacre cometida, no tendremos piedad y no les ofreceremos posibilidad de diálogo!

–¡Por Narnia! -clamaron a unísono.

Los gritos eufóricos de los soldados se hicieron oír más allá de las murallas, alzándose en la tierra de Narnia como un estruendo glorioso. El honor y la fuerza de voluntad latían profundamente en el corazón de aquella tierra.

Lucy miraba desde uno de los flancos del portón la marcha del reducido ejército. Los estandartes con el león rojo ondearon violentamente con un viento frío del mar cuando la comitiva dejó atrás las murallas y salieron a campo abierto.

Antes de partir, Edmund detuvo su caballo ante la niña. Se mantuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, pero Lucy parecía incapaz de decir nada. Sus ojos azules eran como tristes pedacitos de cielo y él pudo percibir la increíble tristeza que la atormentaba.

–Aunque sé que en el norte, lejos de la batalla, estarás más segura, me pesa tener que hacerte partir sola -aseguró con gravedad.

–No voy a ir sola. Reepicheep vendrá conmigo. Estaré más segura que tú -aseguró con firmeza, aunque la compañía del ratón era más algo simbólico que otra cosa.

Edmund asintió levemente, pero no pudo evitar saltar del caballo y dejarse abrazar por los cálidos brazos de su hermana, que formaban un lazo a su alrededor que no se rompía incluso en la distancia.

–Ten cuidado, Lucy. Y, pase lo que pase, evita las dos colinas -murmuró él antes de volver a subirse ágilmente a su montura.

Ella supo a qué se refería, y para sí era totalmente comprensible el miedo que aquellos lares ejercían en su hermano. Después, con el semblante rígido, Edmund anunció que partían.

Por un momento, Lucy recordó la atrocidad de la guerra y el miedo que sentían las mujeres que tenían que esperar en sus casas a que los hombres que querían volvieran de la batalla. Edmund, a ojos de todos, no era más que un niño. Enfundado en una resplandeciente cota de malla, con una armadura de la mejor forja enana de Narnia y espada y escudo en mano. Sí, pero aún así un niño.

La antigua reina de Narnia lanzó un pañuelo rojo al paso de los soldados, deseándoles buena suerte. Todos la miraban a medida que dejaban el castillo, observándola como una figura de pureza en medio del crudo pronóstico de guerra.

Por alguna razón, mientras veía a su hermano partir a la batalla, Lucy tuvo la terrible sensación de que lo próximo que sabría de él no serían buena noticias. Cuando finalmente todos los soldados habían salido del palacio, el centauro hembra que les ayudara dos días antes estaba a su lado y depositó una mano gentil pero llena de fuerza en su hombro.

–Majestad, vuestro caballo os espera -le anunció.

Lucy asintió con tristeza y se dio la vuelta. Caspian seguía en el mismo sitio en el que había estado, quieto como una estatua, y su expresión reflejaba la más aplastante impotencia. Supo que quería con todo su corazón salir al galope tras Edmund para dirigir el ejército con él, pero ante todo el tiempo le había convertido en una persona prudente, y sabía que su sitio estaba allí, protegiendo lo más importante que quedaba en Narnia.

Los ojos profundos de Caspian se posaron en ella e intercambiaron un asentimiento.

–En cuanto la reina Lucy abandone el castillo, cerrad los portones y colocad a los arqueros en línea de defensa -ordenó el rey con presteza.

Mientras tanto, la niña caminó por el patio de piedra y divisó a su caballo. Acarició el lomo del animal y le susurró unas palabras cariñosas al oído. Montó con ayuda de la centauro hembra en la hermosa silla bordada en oro. Reepicheep, con su habitual entusiasmo, se acomodó entre ella y el cuello del animal.

–¿Listo para el viaje, noble ratón? -sugirió la pequeña, trotando a corta velocidad hacia la puerta.

–Siempre listo pero no dichoso, mi Reina -afirmó el roedor con su habitual aire pomposo-. Hubiera preferido partir a la guerra y atravesar minotauros y enanos con mi espada.

–No lo dudo -aseguró simplemente Lucy.

Con un grito de ánimo, golpeó suavemente con el pie en los cuartos traseros de su montura. Con un relincho enérgico, el caballo aceleró la ritmo y pronto cruzaron el puente levadizo que cubría el foso que rodeaba el castillo.

A sus espaldas, Lucy oyó como izaban la pasarela, y supo que aunque quisiera ya no podría volver. Frente a ella, el interminable llano blanco se extendía hasta el horizonte, vacío de árboles.

* * *

Edmund cabalgaba al frente de la comitiva, apenas unos doscientos cincuenta entre hombres y narnianos. Su montura era un caballo gris, pequeño y robusto, no rápido pero sí resistente. A pesar de su visible preocupación, trataba de exteriorizar un aire de serenidad que no poseía. Pues sabía por propia experiencia que las tropas se desanimaban si un líder no estaba seguro de sí mismo.

Miró hacia atrás, en dirección al norte, con cierta añoranza. Vio un caballo de pelaje rojo detenido en una suave colina. Su jinete tenía cabellos dorados y una capa de viaje blanca cubría sus hombros. Tras unos segundos, el jinete y su caballo se perdieron loma abajo y desaparecieron de la vista.

Apesadumbrado, el joven rey volvió la vista al frente. En el fondo de su corazón creyó que jamás volvería a ver a Lucy. Ni a Peter, ni a Susan.

–Volveréis, Alteza. Las estrellas así lo dicen -aseguró Borrasca de las Cañadas, dirigente de los centauros y afamado profeta-. Algo ensombrece vuestro futuro, pero saldréis con vida.

–No soy yo el que me preocupa.

Edmund no se vio con corazón de afirmar que dudaba del pronóstico del centauro, así que se limitó a espolear a su caballo y acelerar el ritmo de marcha. Cuanto antes toparan con el enemigo, más lejos lo mantendrían del Castillo del Dique.

_"Peter, ojalá estuvieras aquí"_ deseó vanamente mientras contemplaba la insignia del león danzando en los estandartes.

* * *

A pesar de los contradictorios deseos que la embargaban, Lucy espoleaba con palabras a su caballo para que alcanzara una velocidad máxima. La llanura parecía inacabable a pesar de haber cabalgado más de cinco kilómetros en dirección noreste. El cielo se encapotaba paulatinamente y sintió miedo de que empezara a nevar y tuvieran que buscar un refugio (lo cual no dejaba de ser difícil, dado que, como se ha comentado, estaban de lleno en una planicie).

–Parece que se acerca una tormenta de nieve... -murmuró.

–Poco sé de nubes, lady Lucy, pero si estáis en lo cierto estaremos en problemas -aseguró Reepicheep-. Es mi deber informaros, Alteza, de que estamos entrando en los antiguos dominios de la Bruja Blanca. Mirad, aquí antaño empezaba la llanura helada -señaló unas rocas dispersas a lado y lado-. Y bien es sabido que nadie se acerca a estos lugares desde la Edad de Oro.

Lucy alzó la cabeza y contempló el paisaje que se abría ante ella. El terreno era totalmente uniforme hasta que, unos kilómetros más allá, se contemplaban dos grandes riscos helados, en cuya cúspide se arremolinaban nubes tormentosas. Tragó saliva, y ordenó al caballo que fuera más lento, pues ya no estaba segura de querer encontrar refugio en aquellas montañas.

De pronto, Reepicheep se encaramó en lo alto de la cabeza del caballo, aferrándose con sus patitas a las crines doradas. Sus ojos pequeños y negros otearon con atención lo que entraba en su campo visual.

–Majestad, no vais a creerme, pero juraría que veo humo elevándose desde el valle entre las colinas -aseguró, moviendo nerviosamente la cola.

–¿Estás seguro, Reepicheep? -sugirió Lucy, extrañada.

–Comprobadlo vos misma -la invitó el pequeño guerrero.

La muchacha agudizó la mirada y, efectivamente, distinguió una espesa columna de humo que se alzaba sobre la inmaculada blancura. Decidida a descubrir la razón, se acercó a trote lento y discreto, cubriéndose la cabeza con la capa blanca. Cuando sus ojos por fin descubrieron lo que estaban viendo, el terror la dominó por completo.

Ante sí, a menos de dos kilómetros, un campamento enemigo se apostaba como un jardín de flores negras sobre la nieve. Yacían atrincherados alrededor del pequeño lago en el que antaño se erigiera una fortaleza de agudo hielo.

Incluso a aquella distancia, Lucy pudo identificar las cabezas de decenas de gigantes. Y lo que era peor: parecían preparados para caer sobre cualquier ejército al que encontraran en su camino.

Incapaz de contener sus nervios, giró hábilmente las riendas para que su montura cabalgara en dirección contraria. Si llegaban al castillo, estarían perdidos. Pues ante un batallón de aquellos colosos era como una ratonera sin salida.

Sin embargo, un caballo rojo no puede camuflarse en la nieve. Había sido vista.

* * *

_P.D. En el próximo salen los dos mayorcitos :3_


	5. Planes fallidos

_¡Holas de nuevo! Aquí regreso para hacer el tonto un rato XD. Weno, agradecer como siempre los increíbles reviews de la gente que se molesta en leer mi fic. ¡Me alegro mucho! Gracias a **Mell.Russell**, **Emi **y **Palin Mounet** por los reviews._

_Nota: Me hice un lío en el último capítulo y dije que saldrían Peter y Susan. Pues bien, es el siguiente en el que salen. Me hice un lío entre lo que escribía y lo que publicaba XD. Pero ya lo tengo escrito, así que antes del fin de semana… XD. _

_Disfrutad de la lectura. _

**Capítulo 4. Choque. Planes fallidos**

Lo primero que recibió al ejército del rey Edmund cuando llegaron a la altura del Puente de Piedra fue un brutal aroma a madera quemada y a denso humo. El dirigente alzó la mano para ordenar que se detuvieran y que los grifos descendieran hasta el nivel del suelo. Tras pensar por unos segundos, pidió silencio absoluto e indicó por medio de señas a un grifo y a Borrasca de las Cañadas que le acompañaran con el mayor sigilo posible hasta el borde del desnivel. Arrastrándose arrás de la hierba, el muchacho se asomó con absoluta precaución y contempló el panorama como quien asiste al fin del mundo.

La llanura inmediatamente inferior a la curiosa formación rocosa, comprendida entre el puente y el Lago Helado, estaba totalmente desprovista de árboles. En su lugar había ceniza y madera que aún ardía de forma difusa. Allí, avanzando en dirección noroeste, todo un batallón de gigantes, minotauros y enanos negros armados hasta los dientes destruían a su paso todo lo que encontraban. Los gigantes blandían enormes mazas y garrotes con los que derrumbaban árboles a lado y lado, posteriormente incendiados por las antorchas de los otros.

–Malditos, están quemando los árboles... Así tienen más extensión abierta -masculló Edmund, golpeando la hierba con un puño-. Muchos de ellos jamás volverán a cantar...

–¿Debemos enviar emisarios a negociar? -sugirió el grifo, mirándole de reojo.

–¿Con semejante crueldad? No. Dudo que aceptaran una negociación. Además, nos desprenderíamos del elemento sorpresa -repuso Edmund.

–Hay cerca de cincuenta gigantes, más de doscientos minotauros y unos cien enanos negros -analizó Borrasca de las Cañadas, inclinado en una postura de lo más difícil-. Han crecido en número desde que salieron de Beruna.

–Con los minotauros y los enanos tenemos posibilidades, pero los gigantes son otro cantar -admitió Edmund, meditativo-. Sólo un hombre ha podido luchar contra un ejército de gigantes y ése fue mi hermano, el Sumo Monarca. Mi experiencia contra ellos es muy precaria, pero creo que podríamos intentar un ataque aéreo.

–Yo también lo creo. Si los arqueros se colocaran en la línea del desnivel y los grifos atacáramos desde el aire, podríamos dejar fuera de combate a los gigantes con relativa facilidad. Son bastante pocos, después de todo -corroboró el grifo.

–Bien pues, está decidido -sentenció Edmund, dándose la vuelta y arrastrándose en dirección contraria.

La incertidumbre se respiraba entre las filas. Los arqueros acariciaban las flechas con toda la tensión acumulada. Los centauros pisaban el suelo con sus cascos de plata y acero, inquietos. Los grifos batían las alas silenciosamente, pero aún así asustando a los compañeros que tuvieran a izquierda y derecha.

Tras comunicar las instrucciones a los soldados, Edmund se bajó con solemnidad la visera del yelmo y guió a los lanceros y esgrimistas en otra dirección. Toda esperanza de éxito de la batalla estaba puesta en aquella desesperada maniobra.

* * *

Tocón era el líder de los minotauros. Era un ejemplar de más de dos metros, negro como el ónice y con unos cuernos grises pulidos de forma escrupulosa. Era un virtuoso del hacha y el más fuerte de su manada. Y, ante todo, detestaba a los Hijos de Adán.

La razón era sorprendentemente concisa: a raíz de una maniobra errónea del Sumo Monarca en la batalla final contra los telmarinos, sus dos hermanos menores habían fallecido. La visión que él había tenido de ello era que a los Hijos de Adán no les importaba en absoluto perder las vidas de los narnianos si ello conseguía que ellos mismos siguieran disponiendo del trono. Por supuesto, Tocón consideraba a todos los narnianos fieles a los Hijos de Adán una chusma traidora que debía ser exterminada.

Parado al lado de la senda que los pasos de los gigantes habían abierto en la nieve, guiaba en una dirección en concreto a todos los minotauros. Detrás de éstos, a la cabeza de la comitiva de enanos, Feradrik y Milescamas acudían a hablar con él.

–Pronto deberíamos encontrárnoslos. Si saben predecir nuestro paso, que lo han hecho, ya deberían habernos salido al encuentro -adujo la serpiente-. Yo de ti esperaría un ataque inminente.

–Los gigantes los habrían visto -protestó Tocón con una voz espesa y gutural.

–Los gigantes son estúpidos -argumentó Feradrik-. Y si están con nosotros es porque les prometimos que podrían destruir cuanto se les antojara -observó, viendo a uno de estos golpear un árbol con su garrote-. Serían capaces de ver a los seguidores del Décimo y tomarlos por amigos o simplemente rocas.

–No era eso lo que veníamos a tratar -les recordó Milescamas-. Tocón, espero que tus minotauros ya tengan la orden expresa de no matar a los Reyes del Pasado, a ninguno de ellos. Su sangre debe ser derramada en el lugar y el momento oportuno.

–Lo sé de sobras, aunque quisiera contemplar cómo mi espada atraviesa el repugnante pecho del Sumo Monarca -aseguró el minotauro con un doloroso gruñido.

–No tendrás esa oportunidad, pues ni el Sumo Monarca ni la reina Susan van a regresar jamás a Narnia -le informó Feradrik-. Como mucho podrás cebarte con los dos reyes más jóvenes.

Tocón iba a responder de mala manera, pero en ese momento algo fugaz pasó silbando cerca de él y logró rozarle la oreja izquierda. En un acto reflejo, los tres giraron en la dirección de la que había llegado el proyectil, y descubrieron una autentica lluvia de flechas cayendo sobre el tan supuestamente bien armado ejército.

–¡A cubierto! -gritó Tocón en dirección a los centauros-. ¡Malditos!

Sin embargo, era tarde para ordenar que se cubrieran. Las centauros y los enanos rojos eran los mejores arqueros que había en Narnia, y desde aquella posición, los seguidores de Caspian tenían ventaja visual y espacial. Más de veinte minotauros cayeron con aquel primer ataque, así como otros tantos enanos y cuatro lobos. No obstante, en el momento en el que los enanos negros iban a lanzar una salva de flechas, unos gritos de guerra, semejantes a los de las aves, se elevaron en el reducido llano. Los rebeldes sólo tuvieron ocasión de alzar la vista hacia el cielo gris cuando decenas de rocas cayeron sobre ellos, lanzadas por una bandada de grifos que revoloteaban sobre ellos.

Los daños fueron innegables. Los gigantes, con sus lentos reflejos, tardaron una eternidad en comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, y para entonces los grifos ya habían liberado su carga y se lazaban en grupos de tres contra ellos.

–¡Arqueros: disparad! -ordenó Feradrik, señalando el cielo.

Los arqueros enanos apuntaron hacia el cielo y soltaron las flechas. Dos grifos fueron alcanzados y cayeron al suelo, heridos de muerte. Aquel contraataque enfureció a los demás, que aumentaron la ferocidad de sus ataques sobre los gigantes. Cuatro enormes cuerpos de éstos ya yacían en el suelo, sin vida.

La batalla ya estaba armada, y el principal objetivo de los fieles al Décimo estaba cumplido: los enemigos habían dejado de avanzar. Y justo cuando la cosa empezaba a parecer complicada para los grifos y los arqueros, el ejército de hombres, centauros, faunos y Bestias Parlantes apareció por el sur, habiendo descendido las colinas y avanzado por la senda abierta por los gigantes.

–¡Por Narnia! -vociferó Edmund a la cabeza, blandiendo su espada en el aire.

Y a ojos de todos los que contemplaban la carga de los seguidores del Décimo, el Rey Edmund el Justo gozaba de una poderosa aura de grandeza.

* * *

Lucy hubiera tardado mucho a darse cuenta de que era perseguida de no ser por la sagaz vista de Reepicheep. Apenas cinco minutos después de haber variado de dirección, el ratón dio un leve saltó desde el hocico del corcel y empezó a efectuar cabriolas de nerviosismo, una extraña excitación provocada por la cercanía del peligro.

–No pretendo alarmaros, Alteza, pero mis ojos me alertan de que nos vienen siguiendo. Son ocho lobos, si no me equivoco -explicó. Se llevó una mano al cinto y desenvainó la pequeña espada, a ojos humanos no mucho más larga que dos mondadientes unidos por un extremo-. Lady Lucy, permitidme desmontar y dar buena cuenta de esas alimañas.

–Si podemos despistarlos sin luchar, prefiero optar por la opción pacífica -aseguró Lucy, espoleando con fuerza al caballo.

El joven corcel emanó un grito de alarma y aceleró la marcha de forma vertiginosa. Sus cascos se hundían levemente en la nieve, pero poseía la fuerza suficiente para seguir avanzando sin cansarse extremadamente por ello. Sin embargo, los lobos poseían ventaja en aquel ambiente, pues sus garras apenas dejaban huellas debido a su extrema agilidad. Muy pronto los tuvieron a pocos metros de ellos, y sentían sus gruñidos ávidos de sangre humana.

El último encuentro con un lobo no había sido precisamente agradable para Lucy, así que no tuvo duda alguna en que lo mejor era huir. Debía encontrar una zona boscosa lo bastante amplia como para despistarlos, pero estaba demasiado lejos del Dique de los Castores. Así que tomó dirección oeste en línea recta y buscó el difuso bosque que rodeaba lo que en tiempos había sido la casa del señor Tumnus.

Sin embargo, topó con algo que no esperaba. Ordenó al caballo que se detuviera con un fuerte tirón de las riendas y trató de valorar la situación. Allá donde siglos antes sólo hubiera un leve llano hasta el boscaje había una ribera rocosa por la que discurría un río algo ancho pero no profundo, al menos a simple vista. A pesar de ello, la corriente era impetuosa y parecía capaz de arrastrar a cualquiera que se atreviera a adentrarse en él.

–¡Majestad, debéis tomar una decisión! ¡Los tenemos encima! -la advirtió Reepicheep, blandiendo el espadín en el aire.

Y Lucy así lo hizo. Golpeó con amabilidad al caballo y se adentraron en el río.

El agua, tan fría que dolía, salpicó a Lucy en la cara y el vestido. Más el caballo tocaba fondo y siguió cabalgando a menor velocidad, pero aún así de forma constante. Antes de que se alejaran mucho de la orilla, no obstante, un lobo ejecutó un ágil saltó y logró subirse al lomo del animal y abrir las fauces para cerrarlas entorno al cuello de Lucy. Lo hubiera logrado de no ser por Reepicheep, que dio una voltereta en el aire y hundió su arma en el pecho del lobo, que emanó un aullido lastimero y se dejó caer, no sin antes llevarse a la desesperada la capa de viaje de la jovencita.

–¡Aún nos vienen siguiendo, Alteza! -informó el ratón.

En efecto, incluso a nado, los lobos parecían empeñados en dar muerte a aquellos intrusos. Lucy se aferraba con todas las fuerzas a las riendas, con la cabeza apoyada en las crines doradas de su montura. La corriente en el punto central era furiosa y amenazaba con arrastrarlos, más la niña no cesaba de brindarle palabras de ánimo al caballo.

Más sucedió lo inevitable. En el punto central más profundo, Lucy cayó al agua. Al principio sólo vio una inmensidad gris, y la corriente la golpeaba por todos lados, impidiéndole salir a la superficie. Logró ubicarse, y nadó hacia arriba en línea recta. El aire le pareció maravilloso al sentirlo penetrar en los pulmones, pero no disponía de tiempo para deleitarse con aquella eufórica sensación. Empezó a nadar tan rápido como pudo, olvidando por un momento que en la piscina del colegio apenas podía hacer unos pocos largos. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza a causa del frío y sentía los miembros entumecidos.

Empezaba realmente a darse por perdida cuando tocó suelo con los pies. Por un momento creyó que estaba equivocada, pues le parecía imposible haber nadado tanto trozo, pero así era: estaba muy cerca de la otra orilla. Tambaleándose, logró salir del agua y se arrastró sobre la playa rocosa cuanto pudo. Estremeciéndose de frío y calada hasta los huesos, volvió la vista. Los lobos seguían acercándose, nadando hacia ella con un brillo demente en sus ojos claros.

Desesperada, incapaz de pensar en nada más, Lucy salió huyendo en dirección opuesta, adentrándose en el bosque que se abría ante ella. Por un momento valoró la idea de darse la vuelta y combatir, pues resultaba indigno de su título de Lucy la Valiente el huir de aquel modo, pero entonces la imagen de sus hermanos le vino a la cabeza y supo que nunca hubieran aprobado que se sumergiera en una lucha suicida sin ningún tipo de protección. El terror resultaba espantoso, y recorría su cuerpo como sangre cargada de adrenalina. Lloró de pena al pensar en Reepicheep y su caballo, pero el miedo era superior a ello y la empujaba a avanzar entre la maleza, dando tumbos.

Agotada como estaba, pronto le fallaron las piernas y se desplomó sobre la nieve, recibiendo la caída como el impacto de una cruel maza helada. El dolor en su cuerpo era similar al contacto de decenas de aguijonazos. Estremeciéndose violentamente de pies a cabeza, percibió cómo sus ojos se cerraban paulatinamente. Sentía el sonido de varios pares de patas pisar la nieve a toda velocidad. Después, un rugido lleno de ira explotó cerca de sus oídos.

No vio ni oyó nada más.

* * *

Casi dos horas de enfrentamiento. La batalla era una de las más sangrientas en las que Edmund había tenido la desgracia de participar.

Los enemigos no parecían meros mercenarios que se vendían a un líder en concreto: mataban con saña, en un son de siniestra venganza, y parecían disfrutar de abatir a sus enemigos. Una vez pasado el primer ataque, los rebeldes se habían desplegado en toda su grandeza y los fieles a Caspian empezaban a notar las consecuencias de una desventaja numérica y de tamaño.

Los primeros en caer, como parecía obvio, fueron los antiguos telmarinos. Los minotauros parecían padecer un especial rencor hacia ellos y los enanos negros habían desconfiado desde el principio de su pueblo, de modo que parecían ciegos en el empeño de derribarlos. Las armaduras de los telmarinos crujían y se rompían ante las salvajes embestidas de los minotauros y muy pronto fue difícil ver algún humano en pie.

El problema de los gigantes había sido solucionado con más rapidez de la que Edmund hubiera podido imaginar. Aquellos gigantes no sólo eran hostiles y destructores, sino también muy poco inteligentes, y la pequeña artimaña de los grifos y los arqueros había sido increíblemente efectiva.

Sin embargo, aún quedaban los minotauros, y su ferocidad y poder era un factor muy a tener en cuenta. Edmund lo sufría en persona en aquellos momentos, en los que combatía a espada contra un minotauro que le sacaba casi un metro de altura. Detener un hacha empuñada por tamaña criatura resultaba toda una hazaña y pronto se sintió cansado. Cruzó sus dos espadas a la altura de su cabeza para frenar una nueva embestida, pero la fuerza de su oponente le lanzó directo al suelo. Aterrizó con la espalda y su caída fue amortiguada por la nieve revuelta y el escudo sujeto a la espalda. En un fugaz contraataque, elevó su espada izquierda y la hundió en el abdomen del minotauro. El ser emanó un rugido de dolor y se desplomó de lado, inerte.

Edmund se puso en pie y se limpió la sangre que seguía manándole de un corte bajo la ceja izquierda. Hacía rato que había perdido la visera del yelmo, cuando su caballo le había dejado caer, y ello le dejaba el rostro vulnerable. Así lo evidenciaba el labio inferior, partido por un mal golpe contra un minotauro. Subió a una roca algo resbaladiza en un intento de observar la posición de sus tropas. La mitad de los centauros y los enanos rojos habían bajado hacía ya rato al campo de batalla y luchaban con espadas, hachas y otras armas de mano. Trumpkin se defendía perfectamente unos metros más allá de un enano negro que había intentado atraparle por la espalda de forma fallida.

Los faunos parecían ser los más efectivos contra los minotauros. Ágiles como eran, las cabriolas que ejecutaban desbancaban de inmediato al enorme tamaño de los minotauros.

Pero aún así, eran pocos: demasiado pocos para un ejército rival de aquellas dimensiones. Y si seguían luchando era en nombre de la voluntad de Aslan y la venganza por la quema de Beruna.

Elevó su espada en el aire en dirección a los arqueros que aún se mantenían en la loma contigua al Puente de Piedra. Con la otra mano, se desprendió el escudo de la espalda y lo sostuvo sobre su cabeza.

–¡Arqueros! -bramó, tan fuerte que casi se le desgarró la garganta.

Aquel grito produjo dos efectos: por un lado, los narnianos que estaban de su alrededor se cubrieron las cabezas con sendos escudos. Y así mismo, los arqueros soltaron las flechas que llevaban tensadas desde hacía minutos. Varios minotauros cayeron, así como algunos enanos negros. Aquello les dio una momentánea ventaja sobre su enemigo.

Edmund ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de descender de la roca cuando un ser ampliamente veloz se lanzó sobre él y le derribó sobre el suelo. El chico estuvo a punto de dejar caer las espadas, pero fue lo bastante resistente como para mantenerlas aferradas. Buscó a su atacante con la mirada, pero sólo descubrió la punta de una espada apoyada en su cuello, sobre el borde de la cota de malla. No dio tiempo a ser herido de muerte y apartó la hoja con un movimiento de su pie izquierdo, poniéndose en pie a tanta velocidad como dio de sí.

Su oponente era una dríada, ni más ni menos. De un roble, a juzgar por el color oscuro de su piel. Sus ojos dorados no mostraban sentimiento alguno mientras sostenía una espada enorme que parecía pesar más que toda ella. Vestía una cota de malla sujeta a su pequeño cuerpo.

–Levanta tu espada, Hijo de Adán -le espetó sin ninguna emoción perceptible en su tono.

Edmund no dejaba de estar sorprendido, pues es bien sabido que en general las dríadas y demás espíritus de la naturaleza son seres pacíficos y llenos de alegría que nunca atentarían contra otra forma de vida.

Así mismo él, como Rey de la Edad Dorada, jamás había levantado un arma contra tales místicos seres, pues matar un árbol en Narnia es un terrible sacrilegio, una idea impensable y cruel.

Más la dríada le atacó como el más despiadado de los soldados, yendo directamente hacia sus puntos vitales. Edmund blandió las dos armas con facilidad, haciéndolas danzar entre las manos y tratando de buscar un hueco. Lo encontró, a la altura de la pierna izquierda de su oponente, donde la hundió de forma superficial. Manó sangre rosada de la herida, más lejos de detenerse su enemiga aumentó la ferocidad de sus ataques. Muy en contra de su naturaleza, Edmund se vio obligado a envainar una de sus espadas y ocupar aquella mano con el escudo.

¿Cuanto duró aquel enfrentamiento? ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? Era difícil de decir, pero Edmund sentía que su experiencia no podía competir con la flexibilidad nata de un Ente del Bosque. No obstante, seguía confiando ciegamente en su capacidad para ganar.

La dríada le atacó directamente a la cara, más Edmund frenó la punta con el escudo y contraatacó con su espada. Las hojas gemían al entrechocarse y las muñecas se torcían cuando un oponente obligaba al otro a ejecutar un giro complicado. Pero si había algo en lo que Edmund era experto era en engaños y estrategias varias en el campo de batalla. Lo que le había dado la victoria en los torneos de la Edad de Oro e incluso alguna vez contra su hermano habían sido sus fintas.

Y puso en práctica esa misma habilidad. Se lanzó de frente contra ella, con la espada en alto. En cuanto la hija del bosque se inclinó para evitar el mandoble, Edmund la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas con el escudo, logrando aturdirla y desequilibrarla. El resto fue un sencillo juego de pies y espada, una rápida y eficaz zancadilla que derribó al espíritu de la naturaleza sobre el fango.

Edmund supo que iba a cometer un crimen. Y justo cuando iba a hundir la espada en el pecho de la dríada, decidido a vencerla a como diera lugar, algo zumbó desde otra dirección e impactó en su abdomen.

El dolor fue de repente tan intenso que creyó que un rayo le había fulminado. Ahogó un alarido y se llevó la mano a la herida que le desgarraba el cuerpo. Una flecha aguda y rudimentaria yacía clavada en su abdomen, habiendo atravesado limpiamente la armadura machacada por anteriores golpes. La visión de la sangre fue tan brutal que logró marearle y por un momento las piernas le flaquearon, negándose a sostenerle.

Más no se dejó vencer. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se arrancó la flecha de la herida y, apretando los dientes de dolor, se lanzó a perseguir al enano que le había propinado aquel ataque a traición. Su anterior presa se había esfumado del lugar en el que había caído.

Mientras pudiera mantenerse en pie, seguiría luchando por Narnia.

* * *

Cuando Lucy abrió los ojos muchos rato después, la recibió una agradable calorcillo que parecía flotar en el ambiente, como si formara parte de él. Aquella sensación no dejaba de ser curiosa, pues si recordaba bien, lo último que había visto era un bosque nevado.

Se incorporó con cierta dificultad, pero su cuerpo ya no estaba dolorido, sino que lo sentía sorprendentemente lleno de energía. De pronto cayó en la cuenta que lo que tocaba con las manos no era frío. Descubrió, estupefacta, que estaba sobre hierba, una hierba verde intenso en la que aparecían flores de forma esporádica. Miró derredor, maravillada, pues no sólo era el suelo: también los árboles estaban verdes a su alrededor, y de sus ramas pendían frutos. No obstante, más allá del círculo, a unos diez metros, el invierno seguía siendo totalmente inquebrantable. Era como un sector de milagrosa primavera a donde el frío no podía llegar.

Lucy sintió entonces un viento cálido llegar de espaldas y removerle la cabellera rubia. Era una suave brisa que parecía tener vida propia, pues la acariciaba como una mano etérea. Fascinada, se dio la vuelta, y en el fondo supo que sospechaba lo que iba a encontrar allí.

Tendido sobre la hierba, meciendo su sedosa cola con una calma embriagadora, un enorme león dorado posaba sus ojos oscuros y vivaces en ella. El viento desconocido que había zarandeado a Lucy no era otro que su propio aliento, tan acogedor como una brisa veraniega cerca del mar.

–Lucy, querida... -susurró la gutural voz del Gran León.

–Aslan... -musitó ella con una gran sonrisa, andando hasta él y abrazándole con confianza-. Temí no encontrarte por mucho que cabalgara.

–Y al final te has acercado demasiado al peligro. Por poco mueres en ese río -le recordó éste, protector.

De pronto, Lucy recordó a su caballo y a Reepicheep y se sintió culpable por no haber pensado antes en ellos. El miedo y la pena tomaron su parte en su rostro, deformándolo de dolor.

–Reepicheep y mi caballo... -musitó.

–Ambos están bien. La corriente los arrastró pero lograron salir del agua y ponerse a salvo. Cuando llegué para ayudarles, nuestro buen amigo ratón ya había dado buena cuenta de un par de lobos -informó Aslan con una suave y melodiosa risa.

Lucy se alegró profundamente de aquella noticia. Una calma extraña la inundaba cada vez que estaba cerca de Aslan y lograba olvidar poco a poco las cosas malas que le habían sucedido inmediatamente antes. Más aquella vez le fue totalmente imposible pasar por alto la guerra que sucedía varios kilómetros al sur de donde se encontraban.

–Yo quería ir a luchar junto a Edmund, pero no me dejó. Me sobreprotege demasiado y me envió hacia aquí, donde supuestamente estaría más segura. Yo luché contra Carlomen -se explicó, molesta.

–Pequeña, todos tus hermanos hubieran hecho lo mismo -aseguró el león-. Te quieren demasiado como para ponerte en peligro.

–Pero yo soy fuerte -aseguró Lucy, arrugando las cejas. ¿Tampoco Aslan la tomaba en serio?

El león levantó una enorme pata cubierta de pelo dorado y acarició la cabeza de la pequeña. Un escalofrío de energía y calma recorrió a Lucy de pies a cabeza, sacudiéndole hasta el alma y dándole renovada confianza en sí misma.

–Lo sé, querida, lo sé. Pero tu fuerza, al igual que la de tu hermana Susan, en el fondo es diferente a la de vuestros hermanos -explicó, lleno de infinita paciencia-. Las Hijas de Eva tenéis los hombros y el corazón más fuertes que nadie, pues debéis soportar las consecuencias de lo que hacen vuestros hermanos y los hombres a los que amáis. Y eso es una pesada carga, pequeña.

Lucy pensó por un momento en las palabras del león, pero no lograba encontrarles un sentido estricto. Supuso que era una de sus muchas afirmaciones enigmáticas, que uno sólo puede comprender cuando llega a sentir en su propia carne lo que exponen.

–Soñé contigo, Aslan. Y con mis hermanos. Morían en la guerra... -aseguró por lo bajo-. Y tú llorabas...

–Los sueños son sólo sueños, Lucy -le recordó Aslan sabiamente.

–La última vez que soñé contigo estando en Narnia apareciste -protestó ella, recordando que había visto al león antes de iniciar un paseo en solitario por un bosque en plena noche.

Aslan calló, y ella lo interpretó como una mala señal. No era habitual que el león se quedara sin palabras. Sin embargo, más que un silencio conveniente, parecía algo triste y decaído, y a Lucy le pareció que su pelaje ya no era tan resplandeciente como antes.

–Mucho me temo que no podré estar aquí por mucho tiempo, pequeña -confesó Aslan, visiblemente apenado-. Algo va a cambiar en Narnia y me mantendrá alejado de esta hermosa tierra por bastante tiempo. Habrás crecido para cuando nos reencontremos.

–Pero, Aslan... ¿Otra vez vas a dejarnos? -musitó Lucy, deshecha.

–No tengo otra opción, querida. Ahora depende de vosotros -concedió el león-. Por favor, mantente alejada del norte y del este y todo irá bien.

–Pero debo avisar a Caspian y a los demás. Hay gigantes en el norte y pretenden atacarlos, estoy segura -aseguró.

–No servirás de nada si te matan por el camino, Lucy. Lo que deba pasar pasará. Es una prueba que Caspian tiene que superar en algún momento -explicó Aslan-. No temas, querida: tarde o temprano, las cosas serán como siempre deberían haber sido.

Y, en un fugaz parpadeo, Lucy se vio hablando sola en medio de un claro en pleno invierno. La hierba y las flores habían desaparecido, y de nuevo soplaba un viento helado que le zarandeaba la melena rubia. Se quedó allí por un momento, preguntándose si estaba soñando o todo era real.

Minutos después, escuchó un ruido de cascos a su espalda. Giró sobre sí misma y vio a su joven caballo rojo trotando lentamente hacia ella. Sobre su cabeza, con las patas delanteras cruzadas, estaba Reepicheep, tratando de arreglar la desordenada pluma roja que llevaba sobre la cabeza. Ambos parecían ilesos.

–Amigos... -susurró Lucy.

–Me alegra ver que estáis bien, Alteza. Pero debo decir que no me agrada haber caído a ese río helado en pleno invierno. Pero, ah, he aferrado mi espada y nada ha conseguido arrebatármela -informó el ratón con grandilocuencia.

Lucy no pudo evitar sonreír de puro alivio. Acercó su rostro al hocico del caballo mientras aferraba las riendas y subía posteriormente a la ricamente elaborada silla. Reepicheep se apresuró a sentarse frente a ella, quizás buscando un instintivo retazo de calor.

–¿Qué ruta seguimos, Majestad? -preguntó, entusiasmado.

–Hacia el oeste -esclareció Lucy, emprendiendo la marcha-. Hay un sitio que quiero visitar.

* * *

La derrota ya era clara, y los fieles al Décimo habían perdido. Sólo una retirada ordenada a tiempo por Edmund había logrado salvar a algunos, que aún se veían huyendo del lugar en dirección noroeste. Entre ellos habían ido Borrasca de las Cañadas y Trumpkin, éste último herido leve. Los grifos que seguían con vida volaban ya lejos, buscando algún refugio. Los faunos se perdían en la lejanía, más allá del Puente de Piedra, corriendo aún graciosamente a curar sus heridas mientras eran perseguidos por los minotauros.

Más, en la confusión, Edmund se había quedado rezagado e inmediatamente después cayó derrumbado. Agotado por la pérdida de sangre y el dolor, su cuerpo había sido incapaz de seguir resistiendo y se había desplomado sobre la nieve revuelta y mancillada de carmesí, sin fuerzas suficientes para pedir ayuda a los suyos. Para él resultaba bastante obvio que iba a morir allí.

Quizás si no hubiera seguido luchando después de ser mortalmente herido... Quizás entonces hubiera tenido oportunidades de sobrevivir, pero tampoco hubiera valido la pena. Era el único consuelo que le quedaba al sentirse agonizando en aquel llano de muerte: habría muerto luchando con honor.

Forzando cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, Edmund logró darse la vuelta y vomitar violentamente. Supo que lo que se escurría por sus labios era sangre, por culpa del sabor metálico. Respirar le resultaba doloroso e hinchar el pecho le requería un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Se dejó caer de bruces, con una mano bajo la herida abierta y la mirada velada a causa del sudor.

El dolor era insoportable y le impedía pensar con claridad. Recuerdos y pensamientos que intentaban ser lógicos se entremezclaban sin orden aparente en su moribunda cabeza. Pensó en Caspian y el destino de todos aquellos a los que protegía. Pensó en Susan y Peter, en sus rostros compungidos de dolor al ver que Lucy volvía sola.

Lucy... Lejana como la luna, llorando silenciosamente como una eterna viuda de cristal. Aquella simple imagen logró evocarle ganas de llorar y un dolor superior al físico que ya le atormentaba se coló en su alma.

Pero incluso el dolor parecía ya más soportable. Y mientras unas manos frías le arrastraban a las garras de la inconsciencia, Edmund creyó ver sombras moviéndose cerca de él. No obstante, no pudo discernir si eran reales o sólo delirios.

La oscuridad le apresó por un segundo, y después soñó con un prado de amapolas rojas que le separaba de sus hermanos, que le miraban desde el otro lado, sentados en sus tronos de mármol en Cair Paravel.

* * *

Milescamas avanzaba lentamente, reptando sobre su vientre blanco e inspeccionando los cuerpos de los caídos. Había sobretodo telmarinos, con sus magníficas armaduras abolladas y sus yelmos destrozados. De los que menos había era centauros, pues eran criaturas muy fuertes y veloces y habían huido cuando su líder había ordenado retirada.

–Seguramente habrán ido a proteger el Castillo del Dique, donde estarán más resguardados ahora que son pocos -opinó.

–Es lo más probable -corroboró Feradrik, removiendo con su hacha las piezas vacías de una armadura de fauno. Su familia fue en tiempos artesana de armamento y sabía apreciar los deleites de las forjas de su pueblo-. Debemos encontrar al Hijo de Adán.

–No será necesario. Está allí -aseguró de pronto Milescamas, deslizándose con facilidad sobre la mezcla de nieve y barro.

El enano se apresuró a seguirle, aunque más lento debido a la dificultad de esquivar los obstáculos. Se detuvieron frente a un joven, que cualquiera hubiera tomado por soldado telmarino de no ser por la calidad de su equipamiento. Yacía bocabajo, y su cuerpo entero se estremecía de forma casi imperceptible. Inconsciente, apenas podía respirar. Feradrik le dio la vuelta a base de patadas y descubrieron el rostro malherido del Rey Edmund. Su magnífica armadura yacía atravesada a la altura del emblema del león y el pulido y resplandeciente metal estaba manchado de sangre.

–Sigue vivo, pero parece que se está desangrando -comentó Feradrik.

–Tiene una herida en el abdomen. Le ha atravesado la armadura -analizó Milescamas, meciendo nerviosamente su cola. Miró a su compañero con inseguridad-. ¿Qué hacemos si se nos muere? Tenemos que llevarlo ante ella antes de que se quede sin sangre.

–No le subestiméis -intervino una voz femenina-. Se aferrará a la vida. Es un Hijo de Adán, después de todo.

Giraron sobre sí mismos y vieron acercarse a la dríada con su agilidad inhumana, envainando en aquel momento su arma, aún manchada de sangre. Ella misma sangraba, y aquella herida en su frágil pierna parecía restarle gracilidad.

–Taponadle la herida. Debe llegar vivo al Altozano -susurró con indiferencia-. Su sangre será el catalizador.

Siguió mirando con una mezcla de odio y respeto al joven tendido a sus pies mientras el enano le desprendía la armadura. El muchacho ahogó un quejido y pareció recuperar la consciencia por un momento. A regañadientes, Feradrik se apresuró a taponar la herida de flecha para detener la hemorragia. Y aunque de forma histórica tenía varios siglos de edad, aquel rey sólo aparentaba ser un niño con un arte para la espada superior a la media. En el momento en el que el enano y la dríada trataron de levantar al muchacho, éste emanó un quejido lastimero y pareció que empezaba a recuperar el conocimiento.

–Se nos complicará el viaje si está consciente -siseó la serpiente, sacudiendo su cuerpo con ansia y abriendo las fauces con rapidez-. ¿Os parece bien que le duerma con una simple mordida? Si es en una dosis adecuada, sólo dormirá tres o cuatro horas.

–Lo suficiente. En cuanto encontremos a un minotauro, se encargará de él por nosotros -aprobó la dríada con expresión de piedra.

Aquella afirmación logró excitar a la serpiente. Zarandeando su lengua bífida en el aire, eligió una porción de cuello del muchacho y hundió sus largos colmillos delanteros en la blanca piel sembrada de pecas. Y mientras el veneno se adentraba en el cuerpo del chico, Milescamas disfrutó del sabor de una sangre fresca y llena de fuerza.

Para cuando terminó, Edmund había perdido de vista los campos de amapolas y en su lugar se extendían las tinieblas, densas como la ponzoña.

* * *

_Lo sé, la batalla demasiado corta y rápida. Pero ah, no es la gran batalla del fic. Falta gente que participe en la grande, jejeje._

_Salu2. _


	6. La sangre de Adán

_¡Hola! ¿Qué nos contamos?_

_Bueno, prometí actualizar antes del anterior fin de semana, pero me confinaron en un pueblo del monte donde NO HAY INTERNET XD. Ni pirateando el Wi-Fi encontrabas ninguna red, así que lo siento mucho. _

_Venga, agradecer como siempre los reviews (esta vez han sido más, me he quedado a cuadros O.o). Gracias a **desirecita**, **Espe Kuroba**, **Mell.Russell** (Me alegra que te gustara. Me preocupó que esperaras una gran batalla cuando... ejem XD. Weno, pues si te imaginas cosas raras no es mi intención en absoluto, aunque no niego que la idea es tentadora XD), **Emi** (Gracias por los halagos. Salu2), **Sofia** (Mil gracias por los ánimos. ¡No lo pienso dejar! b7s), **Kayleigh More** y **Nany104**. Me anima mucho que haya alguien que siga la historia n.n. Los reviews firmados por correo, lo normal. _

_Wenga, y ahora, como de costumbre, espero que disfruteis con la lectura. _

**Capítulo 5. Hielo. La sangre de Adán**

Lucy anduvo con calma por encima de la nieve reciente y esponjosa, tirando con gentileza de las riendas del caballo. Allí, sumergidos en el bosque, no era el mejor lugar del mundo para cabalgar, así que iba a pie. Llegar allí le había costado más de una hora, pero ya no sentía miedo alguno por lo que pudiera sucederle: aquel lugar le evocaba recuerdos preciosos e imborrables, y un ambiente acogedor y seguro envolvía cada rincón.

Abrió la puerta metálica con algo de esfuerzo. La nieve se había acumulado en el borde exterior y resultó difícil empujar con semejante rozamiento extra. Más Lucy (con un poco de ayuda del caballo) logró colarse dentro. Buscó entre las cosas que se había llevado del castillo y sacó una antorcha rudimentaria y un pedernal que golpeó repetidas veces contra otra roca dura. Saltaron chispas, y Reepicheep fue lo bastante capaz como para sostener la antorcha hasta que esta prendió. Satisfecha, Lucy la sostuvo en lo alto y observó aquel memorable lugar.

La casita del fauno seguía prácticamente igual a como la recordaba, sólo que el extraño orden que reinaba intensificaba el aspecto de abandono. Los curiosos libros perfectamente ordenados en las estanterías, las tazas blancas reposando en la alacena y algunas bufandas colgadas en el perchero. A pesar de que no parecía faltar nada, nadie había pisado aquel lugar en más de mil años.

Entristecida, Lucy fue hacia la chimenea y arrojó algunos leños en ella, prendiéndoles fuego. La madera era tan vieja que se incendió enseguida, y pronto un agradable calorcillo inundó la casa y obligó a Lucy a desprenderse de su capa de viaje. El caballo se acurrucó cerca de la entrada y se dedicó a mordisquear unas hierbas que habían crecido en una grieta de la roca. Reepicheep simplemente se hizo un ovillo en una de las sillas y durmió un rato, aunque aferrando la espada con fuerza entre sus diminutos dedos.

Lucy se sentía agotada, y estaba segura de que también iba a caer dormida en breve si se sentaba en uno de aquellos confortables sillones. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención. Algo que para ser sinceros sólo habría notado inusitado una persona entre un millón.

Era un papel. Un simple papel que sobresalía del sencillo tapete blanco bordado con motivos florales. La niña estiró la mano y desdobló el pequeño retazo. Una caligrafía estilizada pero algo irregular rezaba:

"_Primero de todo, ¡bienvenida seas de nuevo a Narnia, Lucy la Valiente! Si has leído esta carta es porque has vuelto, tal y como Aslan dijo que harías. _

_La razón por la que te escribo esto es porque creo que no viviré lo suficiente como para volver a reencontrarme contigo en Narnia. Soy un fauno ya mayor y sé que no me quedan muchas décadas. De momento y de forma indefinida, he dejado esta casa. Los telmarinos han caído sobre nosotros y el Dique de los Castores, aquí cerca, está ocupado por ellos mismos. Voy a irme al sur, a Archenland, con la esperanza de vivir en paz los años que me queden. _

_Desde vuestra desaparición, los narnianos han caído en la desgracia, pues los telmarinos son crueles y destruyen los bosques. Supongo que has vuelto a tu mundo, a Tación de Invitados. Espero que hayas sido muy feliz allí y que tus hermanos y hermana puedan regresar contigo. _

_Aslan me prometió que en algún momento volveremos a encontrarnos, Lucy Pevensie, y no podré sosegar de pura impaciencia hasta que llegue ese momento. Jamás olvidaré aquel lejano final de invierno. _

_¡Larga vida a la Reina Lucy! ¡Larga vida a los Reyes de Narnia!_

_P.D. La flauta sigue encima de la repisa. Espero que la conserves, pues es el último regalo que te ofrezco._

_Tumnus"_

Cuando bajó la hoja de papel de la altura de sus ojos, Lucy Pevensie estaba llorando con todas sus fuerzas. En su mente se delineó la imagen de un fauno anciano separado de Narnia, alejado de sus prados por una guerra que la marcha de los Hijos de Adán había provocado. Dicho fauno exhalaba su último suspiro en una casa triste, rememorando escenas de la Edad Dorada que sabía que jamás volvería a experimentar.

Mirando el fuego que crepitaba en la hoguera, Lucy se quedó dormida, pero resultó un letargo con sueños tristes y grises, y no tuvo la sensación de haber descansado en absoluto.

* * *

Cuando Edmund despertó, el dolor le recibió como una puñalada. La sensación resultó tan hiriente que ahogó un alarido a base de morderse la lengua. Se sentía terriblemente mareado y le hormigueaban todos los miembros. Aún le costaba respirar, y los últimos recuerdos que conservaba eran fragmentados e incoherentes.

Sus sentidos funcionaban de forma extremadamente pausada. Tenía la sensación de que los estímulos tardaban una eternidad en llegar hasta su cabeza. Más cuando por fin empezó a recuperar el oído, voces confusas y nada agradables parecían envolver su espacio, dándole una sensación de ahogo. Trató de moverse, pero pagó caro aquel intento con un ramalazo de dolor que se extendió velozmente por su cuerpo. Así que simplemente se dejó caer sin fuerzas sobre el sitio en el que se suponía que estaba.

Hubo una sensación que identificó antes que cualquier otra: el frío. La temperatura era extremadamente baja, hasta el punto de que tiritaba de pies a cabeza. Entonces acudió a su cabeza la idea de que quizás estaba aún tendido en el campo de batalla, sobre la nieve. Descartó rápidamente aquella opción: el tacto de la nieve era agradablemente fresco, pero aquel frío penetraba hondo, como si destruyera el más mínimo atisbo de vida.

De pronto un golpe cayó del cielo, o al menos eso le pareció, porque nunca supo de dónde había venido. El caso es que su cuerpo malherido se resintió terriblemente del impacto y le obligó a soltar un leve jadeo dolorido.

–Está despierto -anunció una voz ronca.

–Levantadlo -ordenó una segunda, que rezumaba brusquedad.

El pobre chico sintió cómo dos pares de brazos le incorporaban y después le arrastraban por un terreno desigual, en sentido descendente. El frío seguía aumentando a su alrededor, hasta el punto que dolía, y Edmund anheló poder llorar para olvidarlo.

Abandonándose por un segundo al pavor, supo que quienes estaban con él no eran amigos. Y se obligó a sí mismo a no pensar en qué vendría a continuación, pues el odio podía convertir al ser más amable en un retorcido e inhumano ente.

Sintió cómo, tras un par de minutos de camino, le arrojaban de malos modos sobre un suelo de piedra. El impacto dolió como nunca al aterrizar sobre la herida. El frío a su alrededor resultaba casi cruel y su voluntad empezaba a tambalearse peligrosamente. Asustado por encontrarse en un lugar que no conocía (o al menos eso supuso), miró derredor, pues las voces habían crecido en número e intensidad.

En aquella sala oscura de roca había una pequeña multitud de seres. Minotauros, enanos negros, algunas serpientes, cíclopes, ogros, dos hombres lobo e incluso le pareció distinguir la figura de algún tipo de animal volador, naturalmente mucho menos agraciado que un grifo. Los ojos de todos estaban clavados en él y reflejaban emociones tan variopintas como el odio, el miedo, el respeto y el rencor. Bajo el resplandor azul de unas cuantas antorchas colocadas en círculo, gozaban de un aspecto tétrico e infernal.

Edmund se sintió desprotegido ante toda aquella muchedumbre de tan siniestra naturaleza. Nunca había visto nada parecido. El hombre lobo de su derecha le miraba con un destello rojo en sus ojos pequeños y parecía deseoso por hincar los dientes en su carne. De pronto, uno de los enanos negros se adelantó a los demás, y el volumen de las voces disminuyó de forma considerable.

–He aquí al Hijo de Adán -anunció, señalándole directamente.

Una nueva horda de gritos de triunfo manaron de decenas de horrendas gargantas. Edmund alzó levemente los hombros, como si tratara de recuperar un poco de su grandeza.

–¿Qué perseguís reteniéndome aquí? Habéis ganado la batalla. Adelante, festejad vuestro triunfo. Nunca un rey de Narnia privará a los contrarios de su merecida victoria. Más sabed que pagaréis caras la quema de Beruna y las vidas inocentes allí arrancadas -aseguró el chico, rebosante de justicia.

–No estás en condiciones de emitir amenazas, Hijo de Adán -protestó Feradrik, avanzando aún más hacia él y sin dejar de señalarle-. ¡Vosotros mismo habéis provocado esta situación!

–No comprendo vuestras razones, pues son totalmente ilógicas -repuso Edmund, recordando el vocabulario diplomático-. Habéis atacado una población pacífica sin previo aviso. Vuestras acciones no son sino salvajes e inhumanas, a pesar de ser hermanos de Narnia.

Aquella protesta le costó un rápido golpe en el rostro, con lo cual se vio obligado a agachar la cabeza, llevándose una mano insegura a la zona dolorida. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el suelo, respirando con dificultad y atenazado por el dolor.

–No merecéis otra cosa que la muerte, Reyes del Pasado -escupió el enano con sumo remordimiento-. En vuestra última visita os pusisteis de lado de los invasores de Narnia. ¡Perdonasteis la vida a los telmarinos y pusisteis a uno de ellos en el trono! No todos perdonamos tan deprisa como los faunos o los grifos.

Feradrik sonrió de oreja a oreja, con cierto aire de malignidad.

–Para eliminar a semejante plaga de Narnia, acudiremos incluso al poder más antiguo de todos los que dominaron esta tierra -susurró.

Y de pronto el aire se llenó de plegarias. La dríada que batallara con él quién sabe cuanto rato antes se deslizaba por la sala susurrando palabras en la lengua antigua. El joven, aturdido y dolorido como estaba, no pudo discernir qué decían exactamente, pero estaba totalmente convencido de que no le gustaría el final de todo aquello. De nuevo la temperatura sufrió un brusco descenso, y sintió deseos de gritar de desesperación. No era sólo un enfriamiento físico, sino algo que hurgaba profundamente en su alma, removiendo recuerdos nefastos y oscuros.

Aquella silenciosa tortura pareció durar una eternidad. Y cuando fue rota, algo cien veces más estremecedor se hizo oír en la penumbra.

–Edmund, querido. Qué gran placer que hayas podido venir hasta aquí -susurró una voz femenina.

Un escalofrío imposible de describir recorrió la columna vertebral del chico. Recordaba aquella voz portentosa susurrándole promesas de grandeza y delirios de poder al oído. La asoció a la visión de unas manos blancas deslizando una delicia turca entre sus ávidos labios, tentándole con el más dulce de los sabores.

Sabiendo de antemano lo que iba a ver, Edmund Pevensie recurrió a sus fuerzas de flaqueza para incorporar la cabeza. Los labios le temblaban.

–Tú... -jadeó quedamente, incapaz de decir nada más.

Ante sí, sonriendo con soberbia, se alzaba la Bruja Blanca, la mayor tirana que Narnia había conocido en su historia.

* * *

Caspian suspiró por enésima vez, tratando de vencer al sueño. La noche caía sobre Narnia y el frío aumentaba hasta que la escarcha empezaba a cubrir la hierba del llano. El silencio se extendía en aquella tierra de forma letal, dándole aspecto de cementerio. Apostado en una de las almenas, sosteniendo un arco por precaución, el joven rey esperaba noticias de la guerra. Más no podía acallar una nefasta sensación que había crecido poco a poco en su ser.

Se había empeñado en hacer de vigía, pues así sería capaz de mantenerse despierto. Así que patrullaba por los pasos superiores del castillo junto a varios faunos y unos pocos grifos, siempre oteando el horizonte para predecir a tiempo un posible ataque.

–¿Habéis visto algo? -sugirió, al cruzarse con un grifo.

–Nada, señor. El llano del este está tranquilo. Parece que la batalla haya acabado -explicó este, moviendo inquietamente las alas.

–Esperemos que haya sido a nuestro favor... -exhaló el rey con una aire sombrío.

–¡Majestad! -gritó una voz desde una torreta vecina-. ¡Una comitiva se acerca desde el sureste! Hay... ¡hay grifos con ellos! ¡Son los nuestros!

Un revuelo enorme se levantó en el patio de armas cuando Caspian bajó hasta él y ordenó que bajaran el puente levadizo. Y antes de que ninguno de los recién llegados entrara en el castillo, el rey ya sabía que habían perdido la batalla. Había muchos heridos, y un ambiente lúgubre los envolvía a todos.

–¿Qué ha sucedido? -sugirió Caspian, alarmado.

–Perdimos, Alteza. La estrategia que siguió el rey Edmund era buena, pero eran muchos más que nosotros. Hicimos lo que pudimos -explicó Trumpkin, sosteniéndose un brazo dislocado.

–¿Dónde está el rey Edmund? -interrogó Caspian, no viéndole al frente.

El jefe centauro calló por unos segundos, valorando la forma idónea de dar una mala noticia.

–Ha caído, señor. No se encuentra entre nosotros -informó con sumo pesar Borrasca de las Cañadas, agachando la cabeza solemnemente-. Lo siento.

Caspian parpadeó un par de veces, con la boca entreabierta, incapaz de aceptar aquella noticia en el acto. Se dio la vuelta hacia el castillo y se llevó una mano a la frente, en un intento de evitar que la pena le nublara la mente. Más otra emoción se impuso a la de la pérdida de un amigo: la desesperación.

Si ellos habían perdido, eso significaba que el ejército rebelde seguiría adelante hasta destruir aquel castillo al igual que había arrasado Beruna. Si las defensas caían, Narnia volvería a ser una nación sembrada de caos. No obstante, antes de que pudiera ordenar nada, una voz desgarró el tenso y fúnebre silencio.

–¡Señor, debéis ver esto! -bramó desde lo alto un fauno de aspecto fornido.

Caspian hizo uso de su más absoluta velocidad y subió los escalones de la torreta de tres en tres, hasta que llegó a la cumbre sin prácticamente haber perdido el aliento. El fauno que había llamado su atención, apoyado en el muro con ambas manos, señaló en dirección norte sin ser capaz de utilizar palabras.

El soberano agudizó la mirada, intentando descubrir algo en la creciente oscuridad. Distinguió algo: al principio creyó que sus ojos le habían jugado una mala pasada, pues le parecía que las montañas se estaban moviendo. Pero su sentido racional pronto le dio un toque de atención: ¡las montañas no pueden moverse! Sin embargo, la idea que comenzó a formarse en su mente resultó tan terrible que posiblemente hubiera preferido las montañas errantes.

–Son gigantes... -musitó con voz queda-. Muchos de ellos. Se dirigen hacia aquí.

El fauno de su lado tragó saliva de forma imperceptible, y sostuvo su arco con más fuerza contra el pecho. Caspian se dio la vuelta y miró en dirección opuesta, hacia el patio de armas. Decenas de ojos estaban puestos en él, esperando cualquier orden suya. Confiaban ciegamente en él, la que parecía ser su única esperanza de sobrevivir como nación pacífica.

Con lentitud, el monarca desenvainó su espada y la elevó sobre su cabeza. La luna gélida se reflejó en el filo plateado, realzando la figura del Décimo.

–¡Tomad los arcos y colocaos en posición! ¡Deprisa, el enemigo estará aquí en breve! -vociferó- ¡Lanceros y esgrimistas, manteneos en el patio esperando ordenes!

* * *

Aunque Edmund sentía un profundo horror crecer poco a poco en su pecho, su mente empezaba a buscar una explicación racional a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero otras emociones más intensas y menos lógicas se cruzaban en su intento de descubrir la verdad: el deseo de tener a sus hermanos a su lado, la necesidad de levantarse e intentar huir, entre otras.

Miró de nuevo, sobrecogido, a la esbelta figura que le observaba tras su prisión de hielo. Jadis seguía siendo tan hermosa como en el pasado, con su larga melena lacia derramándose sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos no habían perdido ni un atisbo de crueldad y altanería, siendo éstas tan indestructibles como los cimientos de aquella realidad. No podía afirmar que aquello era imposible: sabía que a una bruja nunca se la puede matar del todo y que siempre existen posibilidades de que retorne para sembrar el mal en el mundo que considere suyo. Pero Edmund jamás había pensado que alguien fuera a cometer semejante despropósito. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras se sostenían la mirada.

–Así que tú estás detrás de todo esto... -sugirió, con la voz entrecortada.

–Tu hermano Peter debe ser muy ingenuo si creyó que los narnianos no se revelarían bajo el mando de un Hijo de Adán -repuso Jadis, con una levísima sonrisa-. No pertenecéis a este mundo: toda Narnia sabe que yo soy la legítima Reina y la Emperatriz de las Islas Solitarias.

–Una reina de Narnia no ordenaría la quema de Beruna por antiguos conflictos ya marchitos -repuso Edmund, apretándose el abdomen con ambas manos. ¿Qué demonios habían hecho con su armadura?

La mujer le miró por un instante, riendo internamente al notar lo ridículo que resultaba que un niño intentara darle lecciones de moral o ética.

–Traedlo. Ansío ser libre de mi prisión -aseguró la bruja, entornando los ojos.

A su mera orden, un minotauro se separó del círculo que le rodeaba y le aferró por ambos brazos, levantándole del suelo. El chico forcejeó con todo su empeño, pero su cuerpo herido y débil no reaccionaba satisfactoriamente. Se vio sostenido a duras penas a casi un metro del muro de hielo tras el cual permanecía la Bruja Blanca. Era como si una leve cortina helada le separara de su peor pesadilla: un obstáculo demasiado frágil y fácil de salvar.

–¿Qué quieres de mí...? -alcanzó a emanar, atragantándose con las palabras.

–"Un traidor es traidor hasta el día de su muerte" -recitó Jadis con cierta musicalidad-. Cualquier narniano te dirá lo mismo. Y supongo que no has olvidado la Magia Insondable, Edmund. Gracias a ella aplazaste tu destino más de mil trescientos años. Pero ya no más, Hijo de Adán. Tu sangre me devolverá el poder de antaño, y aquello contra lo que luchaste destruirá todo lo que ayudaste a construir en la Edad de Oro.

Edmund empezó a atar cabos, pues recordó la escena que interrumpieron su hermano y él tres años atrás en Narnia, cuando una hechicera exigía la colaboración de Caspian para invocar de nuevo a la Bruja Blanca.

–Aquella vez querían que Caspian te ayudara a volver a la vida... -musitó únicamente.

–Sólo la sangre de Adán puede arrancarme de la oscuridad. Sin embargo, el sacrificio de dicha sangre debe proceder de un traidor. Caspian se hubiera convertido en un desertor a su pueblo si hubiera confiado en mi poder. Y tú... ya traicionaste a Narnia hace trece centurias. Tu sangre es más que suficiente.

–¡Has generado todo esto sólo para obtener la sangre que te devolvería a la vida! -masculló Edmund, mientras la dríada le desprendía la cota de malla del brazo.

–Tan orgulloso y necio como cuando te tenté. No todo gira a tu alrededor, reyezuelo -rió Jadis, complacida-. Narnia debe caer a mi dominio: la quema de Beruna es sólo el principio. Asesinaré a Caspian y construiré mi castillo donde antaño estuviera. Tus hermanos serán los siguientes en morir, junto a toda la plaga de Telmar. Implantaré un invierno perpetuo en el que sólo yo tendré absoluta libertad. Y finalmente toda Bestia Parlante que se oponga a mí será aniquilada.

Todo se precipitó desde aquel momento. El coro de horribles voces que clamaban su sangre volvía a hacerse oír, de forma aún más atronadora. Incapaz de soltarse, Edmund contempló cómo la dríada de roble se acercaba a él con una finísima daga de plata en la mano derecha. Le aferraba la muñeca como si fuera una garra cerrándose entorno a una presa y acercaba la hoja del arma a la piel. La desesperación bullía en su ser, pero la impotencia ganaba terreno en su alma.

En una de sus fugaces inspecciones a su entorno, distinguió algo que resplandecía como el nácar bajo la luz de las antorchas. Era un objeto que la hija del bosque llevaba sujeto en el cinto con un fino cordel de terciopelo rojo.

No utilizó la cabeza para nada. En un arranque de fuerzas, Edmund recurrió a la última esperanza que entreveía para salvar Narnia. Tan veloz como dio de sí, arrancó el Cuerno de Narnia del cinto de la dríada y sopló en él una sola vez.

El sonido del instrumento, cristalino como el agua, retumbó en cada rincón de Narnia y atravesó el tapiz de aquel mundo.

_"Peter... Susan..."_

* * *

Susan se puso el vestido sobre el bañador, ya seco, y sacudió la falda para quitarle el polvo y las hojas que habían quedado adheridas mientras la prenda estaba colgada de una rama. Después, acomodó el sombrero sobre su cabeza y dirigió sus ojos hacia la ribera.

Peter seguía sentado en la orilla, sobre la hierba húmeda, contemplando el agua como si no hubiera nada más fascinante en el mundo. La brisa del verano removía sus cabellos rubios y le hacía ver lejano y ausente. Susan comprendió, algo resignada, que soñaba con los montes de Narnia y los muros argentinos de Cair Paravel, las playas blancas del Mar de Cristal... Su hermano era un idealista soñador, y supo que jamás se sentiría cómodo mientras estuviera alejado de Narnia. No era así con ella, que se sentía capaz de acostumbrarse, y con el tiempo quizás convertir aquella tristeza en un anhelo infantil.

El joven se dio la vuelta de pronto, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido, como si la escudriñara con desconfianza.

–¿Qué quieres? -preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Yo no he dicho nada -protestó Susan, mirándole con extrañeza.

La cara de Peter se convirtió en una mueca de sorpresa, quizás mezclada con una tintura de esperanza. Se puso en pie a toda prisa, poniéndose los zapatos. Parecía jovial como cuando era un niño y trotaba de un lado a otro de su vieja casa en Londres, saltando por encima de los muebles.

–¿No lo oyes? -sugirió, mientras iba a buscar su camisa y se la acomodaba, abrochándose rápidamente los botones-. Calla y escucha.

Susan así lo hizo, inquieta, pero sólo oía el rumor del arrullo y el susurro de los árboles meciéndose suavemente. Negó con la cabeza. ¿También su hermano empezaba a oír cosas?

–No oigo nada, Peter. Te lo estás imaginando -trató de convencerlo, hablando de pura lógica.

Pero el chico se limitó a sonreír ampliamente y a señalar el río frente a ellos, transparente como el cristal, en el cual podía distinguirse cada piedrecilla del fondo. Bueno, al menos así había sido hacía unos minutos, pues cuando Susan se arrodilló al lado del agua y miró la superficie, esta estaba turbia y parecía ondular de un modo que desafiaba a todos los principios de la física. La chica giró la cabeza y miró a su hermano, con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero Peter seguía riendo como si recordara un chiste extremadamente jocoso.

Ambos miraron, fascinados, como si admiraran una pantalla de cine un tanto peculiar. El agua dejó de reflejar el bosquecillo sobre sus cabezas y el cielo despejado, como debía ser, y pasó a desplegar un paisaje inmenso. Una playa, de arena tan blanca que cegaba: una cala espléndida con rocas desprendidas que le otorgaban una salvaje belleza. El mar se rizaba furiosamente, sacudido por una fiera tormenta que daba un aspecto plomizo al cielo. La imagen era tan real que casi podían sentir el viento zarandeándoles los cabellos y el agua golpeándoles la piel.

De hecho, lo estaban sintiendo, pero tardaron demasiado en darse cuenta. Para entonces unas manos invisibles tiraban de ellos y les arrastraban en una dirección en concreto, donde crecía un sonido cavernoso y arrollador. Mientras Susan, aterrada, se aferraba a Peter, éste seguía sonriendo al sentir despertarse en su pecho una profunda e irracional euforia.

Y mientras caían a través del frío y el agua, oyeron el sonido claro y puro de un cuerno. Sólo Susan lo reconoció.

Antes de chocar de frente contra el primer obstáculo, se habían soltado.

* * *

El cuerno le resbaló de entre los dedos a Edmund, pues el esfuerzo de soplar había provocado una nueva punzada de dolor en la herida de flecha. Se dobló, respirando con dificultad y tratando de ignorar las berridos de cólera que habían estallado en la sala tras su desesperada acción. Sabía que las consecuencias por aquel atrevimiento serían nefastas, pero tenía la esperanza de que aquella llamada desesperada hubiera servido de algo y de repente alguien apareciera para evitar el renacimiento de Jadis.

Pero nada sucedió, y a cada segundo que pasaba, largo como una hora, Edmund iba sintiendo más y más una aplastante sensación de derrota.

Un repentino y agudo dolor quebró sus oscuros pensamientos. Una sensación hiriente que arrancó desde su mano y se extendió velozmente por todo su brazo. La daga había penetrado profundamente en su mano abierta. La sangre de Adán tenía un color carmesí intenso al resbalar por el antebrazo del muchacho.

La Bruja Blanca sonrió triunfante al contemplar la expresión aterrada de Edmund.

El frío se hizo máximo cuando la mano de Jadis atravesó el hielo y se cerró entorno a la suya.

Un sonido terrible, como el de mil uñas rasgando una pizarra, inundó la estancia. Diversas grietas aparecieron en la superficie de hielo azul, que se resquebrajaba con una rapidez sorprendente. El hielo se desprendió rápidamente y cayó como una lluvia de granizo sobre los presentes, que se apresuraron a retirarse para esquivar los impactos. En cuanto el sutil polvo se hubo disipado, una figura más alta que cualquier minotauro se erguía orgullosa en la caverna.

Edmund sintió que su mundo se desplomaba con la más aplastante rapidez cuando se vio reflejado en los ojos translúcidos de Jadis, más hermosa y terrible que nunca. Y, además, fatalmente corpórea.

Sin darle tiempo siquiera a respirar, la Bruja Blanca apresó el rostro del asustado muchacho con una mano y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos. La mujer sonrió, llena de regodeo.

–Has perdido, Hijo de Adán -declaró.

Después, sin el mayor miramiento, le asestó un golpe en pleno rostro. Logró desequilibrarlo y el joven se desplomó en el suelo sin sustento alguno, tan débil como paralizado por el horror. A continuación, la Bruja Blanca inspeccionó la sala y alzó la barbilla en un gesto altanero.

–Espero que hayáis preparado un trineo para mí -emanó con autoridad-. El viaje que debo hacer al norte es largo y difícil si no se viaja sobre trineo.

–Hemos traído un trineo, Majestad -se inclinó la dríada con respeto y devoción-. Os está esperando en el llano con los cuatro renos más veloces del norte.

Jadis curvó la comisura de sus labios rojos y fríos, complacida. El ansia de poder aún latía en ella a pesar de los años de oscuridad. Dio dos pasos hacia la salida, tan regia como si fuera una autentica reina.

–Alteza, ¿qué hacemos con éste? -sugirió Feradrik, aferrando a Edmund por los cabellos.

–Traedlo también. Puede llegar a serme útil -aseguró efusivamente la bruja antes de seguir su camino.

Mientras era de nuevo arrastrado de malos modos, Edmund sentía que se balanceaba peligrosamente entre la consciencia y el sueño sombrío. Demasiadas emociones y sensaciones físicas que dolía enumerar. Se iba muriendo en varios sentidos, y sabía que estar cerca de Jadis y su tacto congelante no mejoraría la situación.

_"Peter, Susan... ¿Nadie ha oído mi llamada?"_

* * *

_Bueno, ya tenemos a los dos mayorcitos en Narnia XD. El siguiente capi, como no, empieza con ellos. Que ganas tenía yo de que estubiera toda la peña al completo XD_

_Salu2 y sed buenos._

* * *


	7. Presagio de oscuridad

_¡Hola, gente!_

_Agradecer los geniales reviews que he recibido: **Nany104**, **Sofia **(no tengo intención de dejarlo, lo siento por vosotros, me tendréis que aguantar más tiempo XDDDD), **Espe Kuroba**, **Mell:Russel**, **Nichi Tsukino** y **Emi** (me alegra haberte despertado tantas emociones y que te molestes en numerarlas XD. Salu2) ¡Gracias a vosotros sigo escribiendo!_

_Ahora sí que ya hasta principios de septiembre seguramente no actualizaré. La semana que viene me marcho de vacaciones al hermoso paraje de Cuenca (por fin, las ganas que tenía yo de ir por aquellos lares de acampada XD)._

_Disfrutad de la lectura._

**Capítulo 6. Tormenta. Presagio de oscuridad**

Peter sólo sintió como impactaba contra algo enorme y voluble, y que de pronto no podía respirar y se sumergía en algún tipo de sustancia fría y líquida. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero le escocieron y tuvo que cerrarlos otra vez. Más por instinto que otra cosa, pataleó bajo él y se impulsó hacia arriba, lo único que parecía tener sentido en aquellos momentos. Su rostro rompió la superficie y el aire le pareció delicioso al entrar en sus pulmones. Dio gracias a Aslan porque era un buen nadador, pues descubrió que estaba ni más ni menos que en el mar, a unos cien metros de una playa de arena blanca, donde las olas rompían furiosamente en un revoltijo de espuma y grava.

Nadó en aquella dirección, abrumado por el olor a mar y el choque de las olas. Había una tormenta justo sobre su cabeza, y la lluvia y el viento presentaban fuertes rachas. No le costó más de un par de minutos alcanzar tierra y se arrastró tan rápido como pudo lejos del alcance del agua. Jadeando y calado hasta los huesos, se dio la vuelta y oteó el horizonte.

Ante él había un mar enfurecido, el mismo que había visto a través del riachuelo minutos antes. El oleaje impactaba como un mazazo sobre las rocas desprendidas en los cercanos acantilados, y ni siquiera la cala intermedia se libraba de la ira del mar traicionero. Era de noche, y si conseguía ver algo era por el fulgor de los lejanos relámpagos.

De pronto recordó que supuestamente había llegado allí con Susan y no escatimó en esfuerzos en buscarla.

–¡Susan! -gritó una y otra vez, pero su llamada era acallada por el fragor de la tempestad.

Se estremeció al notar el frío que tenía. Seguramente debía ser invierno, aunque no podía asegurarlo, pues la confusión gris velaba todo su campo visual a más de diez metros. No podía ver qué había sobre la playa, si se alzaba un bosque o una yerma extensión.

Al cabo de un par de minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, divisó una silueta que andaba de un lado a otro de la playa, al parecer tan desorientada como él. Su primer impulso supuso agacharse y buscar alguna piedra que poder lanzar en caso de ser atacado, pero de inmediato reconoció la melena larga y rizada (aunque totalmente empapada) de Susan. Suspiró aliviado y corrió hacia ella.

–¿¡Estás bien, Susan!? -gritó para hacerse oír sobre el rugir del viento y el agua.

–¡Eso creo! -se hizo oír la chica, aunque su expresión resultaba bastante enojada- ¡Pero no tengo ni idea de lo que ha pasado...!

Los ojos azules de ella inspeccionaron los alrededores, pero era incapaz de ver nada más que la arena y las rocas.

–¿¡Dónde estamos!? -chilló la chica, deseosa de obtener una respuesta.

–Esta playa... -musitó Peter- ¿¡Crees que puede ser el Mar de Cristal!?

–¡Sabes de sobra que no podemos volver a Narnia! ¡Es absurdo! ¡_Todo _esto... es absurdo!

–¡Susan, acabamos de caer dentro de un río y aparecemos en una playa! ¡Por una vez en tu vida, intenta no usar la cabeza! -le reprochó Peter, aunque no enfadado-. ¡Vamos a buscar algún sitio en el que guarecernos!

Y así lo hicieron. Durante varios minutos anduvieron en dirección norte, o al menos eso supusieron, siempre teniendo en cuenta que el mar en Narnia se sitúa al este. El frío era atroz y el agua arrastrada por el viento en fuertes ráfagas les mantenía constantemente mojados y helados. Tras casi un cuarto de hora, Peter creyó divisar un saliente en la playa, probablemente el final de aquella inmensa cala. Quizás no sirviera como refugio, pero cualquier cosa que no fuera la arena desnuda les salvaguardaría más que ésta.

Se apresuraron a correr en aquella dirección y tantearon la roca con las manos, al menos la porción que se apoyaba en la arena. No era un saliente macizo sino que tenía una oquedad considerable en el interior. No se lo pensaron ni un solo instante y se adentraron en la pequeña caverna, con la intención de protegerse de las inclemencias del clima. Por supuesto, no esperaban en absoluto que aquel lugar ya tuviera habitantes.

Dado que por el lado norte al agua se infiltraba en la cueva, gran parte de la gruta estaba ocupada por agua, que llegaba limpiamente hasta el nivel establecido por el mar de fuera en horas de calma. Había dos sirenas resguardadas allí, una semi hundida en el agua y la otra sentada cómodamente sobre la porción de roca. Y uno puede cuestionarse cómo vieron Susan y Peter a aquellos seres si era plena noche. Pues bien, una pequeña hoguera crepitaba en suelo seco, lo más lejos posible del agua. No dejaba de ser raro, pues las sirenas nunca necesitarían del fuego. La razón o mejor dicho el causante era un ser relativamente pequeño y peludo, cuyo cuerpo negro se encogía frente a las llamas en un intento de conseguir calor.

–¡Buscatrufas! -exclamaron ambos hermanos al unísono, corriendo en aquella dirección tan deprisa como pudieron.

La euforia de ver una cara conocida les resultó imposible de describir, más aún al comprender que ello implicaba una diferencia de tiempo muy pequeña entre Inglaterra y Narnia.

–Por la melena del León -exclamó el tejón, abriendo mucho sus pequeños ojitos-. ¿Qué hacéis en medio de la tormenta? Y digo más, ¿cómo habéis regresado a Narnia, altezas?

–Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos muy bien, la verdad -admitió Peter, acercándose gustosamente al fuego y frotando las manos frente a él-. Estábamos cerca de un río y de repente hemos aparecido aquí.

–En otras circunstancias me alegraría de que hayáis regresado, pero tal como está ahora la cosa, mentiría terriblemente si lo dijera -repuso el tejón con aspecto algo miserable.

–¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Qué se sabe de nuestros hermanos? -exclamó rápidamente Peter.

–¿La reina Lucy y el rey Edmund están en Narnia? No tenía conocimiento de ello -repuso el tejón, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Susan y Peter se miraron mutuamente. ¿Era posible que realmente Lucy y Edmund no estuvieran en Narnia? Les parecía extraño que un amigo tan cercano como Buscatrufas no hubiera oído de que ellos hubieran regresado. El tejón se estremeció levemente y levantó sus patitas peludas para frotarlas con insistencia.

–Estaba en Beruna, mirando si podía comprar algo para mi madriguera, cuando atacaron la ciudad. Tuve tiempo de huir a toda prisa, pero me encontré con algunos minotauros cuando intenté volver a mi cueva. Parecían furiosos y al parecer ellos y los gigantes han causado el ataque a la ciudad. Tuve que correr lo más lejos que pude en dirección contraria, pero me sorprendió la tormenta cuando intentaba llegar a los bosques superiores al Mar de Cristal y no encontré más refugio que este. Gracias a Aslan que llevaba algunas ramas para encender un buen fuego... -musitó, acercando las zarpas a la hoguera.

–¿Pero qué ha pasado con Beruna? -preguntó Susan, consternada.

–Me temo que no poseo respuesta a esa pregunta, Alteza -repuso Buscatrufas con aire taciturno-. Me he limitado a apartarme de los problemas. Y dudo que podamos salir de aquí hasta que amaine la tormenta.

Los dos hermanos se mostraron conformes en lo dicho y se acomodaron como pudieron en el reducido espacio seco. Peter consideró oportuno quitarse la ropa para dejarla secar frente al fuego, pues no resulta demasiado agradable andar por un exterior frío con indumentaria ligera y encima mojada. Una vez el silencio reinó de forma relativa, el chico se fijó en las dos sirenas que les miraban descaradamente desde el agua. Se decía que las sirenas no crecían nunca del todo y conservaban siempre una gran parte de la inocencia y curiosidad infantiles.

–Alteza -inclinaron levemente la cabeza.

–¿Nos conocéis? -sugirió Susan, extrañada. Hacía mucho que no veía sirenas, casi había olvidado cómo eran.

–Las sirenas no olvidamos -aseguró uno de los seres, con una larga melena castaña y una cola de escamas nacaradas-. Mi bisabuela estaba en esta playa el día de la coronación de sus majestades. Me contó que los Reyes del Pasado tenían ojos del color del cielo, llenos de sabiduría. Como los vuestros, mis señores.

–Entonces debemos estar muy cerca de Cair Paravel -sugirió Peter, esperanzado.

–En efecto. Si la bruma se dispersara, cualquier ojo podría ver aún el palacio derruido un poco más al norte -asintió la otra, meciendo su cola azulada.

–Más no os aconsejo en absoluto ir al norte, majestades -intervino Buscatrufas con gravedad-. Resulta tan peligroso como el este. Si me permitís un consejo, creo que la opción más fiable es bordear el linde sur de Narnia hasta poder ascender en busca del Castillo del Dique. Si atravesáis el llano no os costará más de tres días a pie, y si encontráis algún conocido por el camino podéis pedirle que os lleve.

Peter y Susan estuvieron de acuerdo, pues sabían que ningún grifo o centauro se negaría a ahorrarles varias horas de caminata aunque no se lo pidieran. Pero, mientras tanto, seguían atrapados en una tempestad con la marea en su punto álgido, así que poner en práctica aquella ruta resultaba inverosímil en aquellos momentos. Decidieron dormir un poco, pues el ambiente era agradable al lado de la hoguera y no se sentían en peligro inminente.

Peter se apoyó como humanamente pudo en la pared de roca, intentando conciliar el sueño. Mientras ello sucedía, miraba los reflejos del fuego bailar en la melena rizada de Susan. Si su hermana no estaba durmiendo es que era una excelente actriz porque nada denotaba que no estuviera profundamente dormida.

–Chist, Susan -emanó en un susurro para llamar su atención. Buscatrufas parecía bastante cansado y no era cuestión de despertarle.

La chica se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se encontraron cara a cara. Los ojos de Susan eran cristalinos y transparentes, y parecía que empezaba a recuperar algo de su aura de reina. El chico se puso a jugar con una piedrecilla mientras hablaba.

–¿Por qué crees que hemos podido volver? Aslan dijo claramente que no habría otra vez para nosotros -musitó, meditativo.

–No tengo ni idea, pero lo cierto es que empiezo a cansarme de este constante ir y volver. Si tenemos que quedarnos aquí, quedémonos de una vez. Y si tenemos que ir a Inglaterra, mejor no volver a oír hablar de este sitio -masculló la chica, visiblemente frustrada.

Peter sintió que se le crispaban los dedos y unas fugaces ganas de estrangularla se adueñaron de él.

–¿No te alegras de haber vuelto? Su, ¿no comprendes la suerte que tenemos de haber podido regresar? -insistió él, más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

–No tenemos suerte, Peter -susurró Susan, levantándose y mirándole con reproche-. ¿No tienes la sensación de que están jugando con nosotros? Nos dicen que no volveremos a ver Narnia y después algo o alguien nos llama aquí. Empiezo a estar harta de esto. ¿Por qué se empeñan en hacernos daño?

De súbito Peter había notado una gran angustia en la voz de su hermana, una pena inconsolable que no parecía fácil de calmar. No le pasó inadvertido que tenía los párpados húmedos.

–Puedo ser feliz aquí, viviendo en estos bosques y en nuestro castillo, con nuestros amigos y conocidos -prosiguió la muchacha, con la voz compungida. Se llevó una mano al pecho-. Pero si no voy a volver, prefiero olvidar esto que me hace tanto daño. ¿Sabes... cuanto he sufrido cerrando los ojos e imaginando que surcábamos el mar con el _Resplandor Diáfano_? ¿O que bailaba de la mano con el señor Tumnus por el salón de Cair Paravel? ¿O qué contemplábamos los bailes de verano de los faunos y las dríadas?

Y la imagen que Peter había tenido de Susan cayó a plomo. Por fin empezaba a atisbar como era su hermana tras su hermoso rostro y sus aires de perfecta señorita. Sencillamente era muy distinta a él. Para Peter un recuerdo hermoso bastaba para ser feliz. Cuando rememoraba los terribles bombardeos alemanes y sentía deseos de encogerse de miedo, una simple memoria de las tardes en las que salían a correr por el parque, siendo Edmund y Lucy aún demasiado pequeños para andar por sí solos, lograba animarle.

Cuando volvía, meditabundo, a su vida gris en Londres, el mero recuerdo de las blancas estancias de Cair Paravel, de los bosques exuberantes, le levantaba el ánimo por todo el día.

Susan era diferente. Para ella importaba el presente, lo que vivía y lo que podía vivir. Recordar tiempos mejores la hacía caer en la cuenta de lo gris que era su presente. Susan prefería seguir viviendo sin anhelar algo que no iba a poner obtener. Era parte de su personalidad, que buscaba ante todo la paz, la estabilidad y la tranquilidad en la vida.

No volvieron a hablar en todo el rato, Peter porque no quería molestarla y Susan porque creía que él debía estar enfadado. El caso es que el chico fue incapaz de dormirse, emocionado y a la par intranquilo por el regreso a Narnia y las razones de dicho retorno. Le pareció que la tormenta empezaba a amainar y que una calma sobrenatural cubría el exterior. Al menos no podía oír nada más que el suave murmullo de las olas, apagado en aquel leve espacio.

–Alteza... -llamó su atención una de las sirenas.

El chico posó sus ojos azules en ella y vio como su cola celeste chapoteaba levemente en el agua, creando pequeñas y difuminadas ondas.

–¿Os place que cante para vos? Quizás así logréis conciliar el sueño -susurró, algo cohibida.

Peter se limitó a asentir quedamente y a cerrar los ojos. En el acto, un sonido agudo y dulce como el arrullo de un río inundó la caverna. El efecto fue inmediato, y en menos de un minuto Peter ya estaba profundamente dormido, reposando su cuerpo y su alma para las aventuras que sin duda le aguardaban en Narnia.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

–¡Arqueros, soltad! -aulló Caspian, dirigiendo su espada al frente.

Más de cuarenta flechas cortaron el aire e impactaron de lleno en el enorme cuerpo de un gigante que trataba de derribar una de las murallas con su enorme mazo. El titánico ser se estremeció y se desplomó inmediatamente después, de espaldas.

El rey apenas pudo demostrar su júbilo, pues otros cinco gigantes se acercaban a espaldas del primero. El Décimo alzó de nuevo su espada y señaló hacia las más altas torretas del castillo, donde se atisbaban artefactos de guerra.

–¡Catapultas! ¡Disparad!

De inmediato, Caspian supo que había sido buena idea conservar como precaución algunas de las máquinas de guerra de las que dispusieran los telmarinos en tiempos de Miraz. Los impactos contra los gigantes eran brutales y lograban, sino acabarlos, como mínimo hacerlos tambalear sobre sus enormes pies, siendo entonces víctimas fáciles para los arqueros.

Hacía casi una hora que los gigantes habían llegado a la altura del Dique y habían empezado su caótico juego de destrucción. Al principio, contener la embestida había sido sumamente difícil, pues habían derrumbado una porción de muralla, algo nada raro, ya que es fácil imaginar el titánico tamaño de los gigantes. Sin embargo, un buen plan y algo de ayuda armamentística habían desembocado en una defensa más que eficiente.

Caspian subió la escaleras tan rápido como pudo y se detuvo en la torre donde varios telmarinos volvían a poner en posición una catapulta.

–¡Señor, no tenemos nada que lanzar! Me temo que estos artilugios dejarán de sernos útiles -informó uno de los hombres, totalmente pálido.

El rey iba a abrir la boca para emanar una nueva orden, pero en ese instante el suelo bajo él tembló, como sacudido por un terremoto brutal. Perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó al suelo, golpeándose contra las roca que componía el suelo. Sacudió la cabeza para liberarse del aturdimiento y se incorporó a duras penas. Había recibido un fuerte impacto en la frente y notaba un dolor pulsante sobre la ceja derecha. Tambaleante, se lanzó al borde del muro, mirando hacia abajo: un gigante francamente enorme había aferrado la torreta con ambos brazos y la sacudía desde los cimientos, intentando hacer caer a aquellos molestos hombrecitos que les lanzaban rocas y demás objetos pesados.

Un telmarino cayó de arriba a abajo cuando se derrumbó el muro en el que estaba resguardado. Caspian supo que a menos que hicieran algo, sufrirían muchas bajas como aquella. Recogió su espada del suelo y clamó a los arqueros que aún resistían en lo alto de la muralla exterior.

–¡Arqueros, atacad! -gritó, señalando con su arma al susodicho gigante.

Sin embargo, las flechas poco podían hacer desde aquella corta distancia, más aún cuando los arqueros tenían que apuntar a un blanco más alto que su posición. Los gigantes poseían una piel muy dura, y el único modo de herirlos con suficiente gravedad era atacar al rostro o al cuello, zonas lejos del alcance de aquellas saetas.

La idea acudió a su cabeza. Buscó derredor con insistencia, y divisó a un joven soldado humano que se mantenía en precario equilibrio en el centro de la torreta, con una expresión de pavor total en la cara. Caspian se lanzó sobre él y le quitó la ballesta que llevaba en una mano sin dar ninguna explicación. Mientras corría de nuevo hacia el borde de la torre, cogió una flecha caída en el suelo y la colocó en el aparato con tanta rapidez como fue capaz. Apoyándose en el muro que le separaba de la caída, entornó uno de los ojos y disparó.

Por primera vez en su vida pensó que podría haber sido un buen tirador, pues la flecha alcanzó limpiamente al gigante en el espacio entre ambos ojos. El titánico narniano emanó un aullido salvaje y se retiró, inseguro sobre sus pies anchos como troncos. Triunfante, Caspian comprendió que había llegado la hora de desplegar a los atacantes de tierra. Casi se deslizó por las escaleras de bajada y saltó sobre el magnífico semental negro que había sido su montura en los últimos tiempos. A una mera señal suya, dos faunos bajaron el puente levadizo y dejaron así libre el paso hacia el exterior.

–¡A la carga! ¡Por Narnia! -vociferó Caspian, saliendo el primero, como resultaba lógico.

Tras de sí, los restos del ejército, con el temple intacto, le siguieron a cualquier destino, por nefasto que fuera. Sin embargo, Caspian se sentía optimista. Quedaban menos de la mitad de gigantes y el miedo a la derrota empezaba a ahondar en sus poco sagaces mentes.

Él dio el primer mandoble: hundió su espada en la pierna de un gigante al pasar bajo él con su caballo. A continuación, todo fue más rápido. Decir que no sufrieron bajas en aquel último ataque era mentir, pero desde luego los gigantes sufrían más daños que ellos. Atacar a los pies era la opción más acertada y una vez en el suelo eran fáciles de abatir.

No duró mucho: el llano estuvo pronto lleno de puntos desplegados con la insignia de Aslan. Sólo para asegurarse, Caspian se dirigió al galope hacia el lado derecho del castillo, donde había visto rato atrás al gigante Turbión. Estaba algo malherido, pero lo cierto es que estaba más apenado que otra cosa, pues lloraba desconsolado.

–¿Qué te ocurre, mi buen amigo? -sugirió Caspian, gritando para hacerse oír por él.

–Algunos de mis amigos han muerto, y otra vez no he podido hacer nada por ellos... -gruñó el gigante, hundiendo el rostro en sus enormes manos. No podía olvidar que años atrás había sido el culpable de una maniobra fallida por su poca inteligencia.

–No te aflijas. Aún te quedan amigos de los tuyos -señaló Caspian, apuntando hacia los dos gigantes que hacían temblar el suelo con sus saltos triunfantes, unos cientos de metros más allá-. Y son muchos más allá en las montañas del sur. Has luchado bien y has protegido Narnia. Regresemos con los demás, pues se ha terminado el tiempo de congoja.

Aquellas palabras parecieron animar en gran medida a Turbión, porque se puso en pie y le adelantó en apenas dos zancadas, yendo a reunirse con sus compañeros. Con una contradictoria mezcla de alivio y pesadez en el pecho, Caspian cabalgó de regreso al interior del castillo.

La victoria había traído una oleada de vítores en aquel ambiente de guerra. Los arqueros soltaron sus armas y se abrazaron entre ellos. En el patio, los niños y las mujeres bailaban y cantaban, incapaces de contener la euforia. En el exterior, los centauros y los hombres alzaban sus lanzas y espadas y clamaban a su rey, desbordados de triunfo.

Pero para Caspian aquella victoria resultaba amarga. Era incapaz de olvidar las vidas perdidas, arrancadas para siempre de Narnia.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Alas de Acero y Plumas de Oro eran dos grifos hermanos, jóvenes y de pelaje y plumas dorados como el sol. Se sentían orgullosos, pues habían sobrevivido a la guerra y habían llevado sobre sus lomos a los Reyes del Pasado cuando los habían rescatado de morir congelados. Ello les bastaba para hinchar el pecho en presencia de cualquier otro narniano, pero eran criaturas humildes y no gustaban de alardear.

En aquellos momentos se limitaban a sobrevolar las inmediaciones del Gran Río, regresando a su hogar situado en una de las montañas sureñas que limitaban con Archenland. El invierno no molestaba a los grifos porque amaban sentir el viento frío golpearles en el rostro.

Plumas de Oro, cuya vista superaba con creces a la de cualquier ser que anduviera sobre dos patas, vislumbró un punto gris deslizándose bajo ellos a toda velocidad. Se detuvo por un momento, dudando si debía descender para comprobar qué era, pero terminó por hacerlo y cayó en picado casi cincuenta metros. Sólo entonces vio exactamente qué era aquel ente intruso que cruzaba una llanura helada en plena fría mañana.

Era un trineo plateado, que bajo aquella mortecina luz de amanecer tenía un tinte gris ceniza. Cuatro renos pequeños y níveos lo arrastraban a toda velocidad sobre la superficie helada, espoleados por un enano negro que llevaba las riendas. Sentada en el sillón y envuelta en la más exquisita tela blanca iba una mujer increíblemente alta, con una larga melena que ondeaba al viento.

–Hermano, te ruego que desmientas lo que mis ojos intentan hacerme creer -repuso el grifo-. Veo un trineo en el llano, y una mujer humana va en él.

El aludido se detuvo en pleno vuelo y sus ojos amarillos surcaron las llanuras que se extendían a sus pies. Descendió también un trecho para observar mejor, y no sólo vio a la mujer y al enano, sino que también distinguió a un muchacho humano tendido a los pies de ella, uno que vestía una cota de malla hecha trizas.

–¡No te engañan los ojos, hermano! Y además juraría que aquél es el rey Edmund, atrapado por nuestros enemigos -vociferó Alas de Acero, alarmado-. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

–Rescatarlo, por supuesto. Sólo hay un enano y una mujer, no creo que puedan impedir que le salvemos -repuso Plumas de Oro, visiblemente excitado.

Bien es sabido que los grifos son seres de reacciones y pensamientos muy rápidos, pues inmediatamente se lanzaron en picado y plegaron sobre su cuerpo sus enormes alas, ganando velocidad. Un aditivo sin duda lo bastante importante como para darles la victoria.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Edmund creía estar sumergido en una eterna pesadilla, de esas que sólo deseas que terminen para poder volver a la realidad, sea dichosa o terrible.

El traqueteo del trineo cuando topaba con una roca lograba clavársele como un martillazo. El frío a su alrededor era tan insoportable como el contacto de brasas ardiendo. Yacía a los pies de Jadis, sin una conciencia clara de cuanto tiempo llevaba allí. Sólo sabía que había visto el cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, y después un horizonte que se hacía cada vez más claro en el este. Y seguían la marcha, a través de llanos interminables desnudos de árboles. Aquella monotonía sólo lograba prolongar la agónica etapa.

De vez en cuando, Jadis se dignaba a mirarle y cruzaban sus miradas por unos segundos. Edmund se sentía entonces miserable e indigno al recordar que centurias atrás había quedado seducido por la belleza de aquella mujer. La bruja se deleitaba por unos segundos con la expresión de derrota que aparecía en el rostro del muchacho, pero después alzaba la barbilla y su rostro volvía a parecer esculpido en mármol.

Súbitamente, pero, le pareció oír un sonido distinto, uno que no era el constante paso de los renos y las cuchillas del trineo cortando la nieve. Al principio valoró la posibilidad de que se estuvieran acercando a una cascada. Pero, a decir verdad, no se parecía en nada al caer del agua.

_"¿Un batir de alas...?"_

Lo siguiente que sus aturdidos sentidos percibieron fueron unos graznidos que le pusieron la piel de gallina y acto seguido un grito de alarma de la bruja, aunque nunca supo qué había dicho exactamente. Tensando los músculos más de lo humanamente sano, logró incorporarse, pero en ése momento el trineo volcó y todos sus pasajeros cayeron al suelo. Sintió cómo caía de bruces sobre la nieve, y después reinaba el caos en todo el sentido de la palabra. Podía oír los gritos del enano y el continuo y desesperado movimiento de los renos, además de aquellos insistentes aullidos de ave. Arrastrándose instintivamente lejos del inusitado tumulto, logró reposar su exhausto cuerpo por unos segundos, sólo antes de que un ser mucho más grande que él se posara en la nieve frente a él. Aturdido como estaba, sólo alcanzó a ver los ojos amarillos de un grifo mirándole de frente. Terribles, sí, pero llenos de bondad.

–¡Agarraos, Alteza! -gritó.

Edmund obedeció sin rechistar y se aferró al ancho cuello cubierto de plumas doradas. Al instante siguiente estaba volando sobre las turbulentas aguas del río, y la Bruja Blanca no era más que un punto lejano que empequeñecía rápidamente.

Totalmente agotado y a la par profundamente lleno de esperanza, el muchacho se mantuvo aferrado al cuello del ave durante todo el tiempo que pudo, hasta que la inconsciencia le llevó y todo él cayó en un frágil sopor, entorpecido por la fiebre y el cansancio.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Caspian brindó en honor a los caídos en el patio de armas del Castillo del Dique. Fue una ceremonia corta y solemne donde todos, tanto soldados como mujeres y niños, se unieron a la súplica para que Aslan guiara las almas de los héroes en su camino hacia la otra vida. El joven rey hubiera querido agregar especialmente unas palabras dedicadas al rey Edmund, pero no se le ocurrió nada qué decir, así que se limitó a tomar un largo sorbo de vino mientras todos los demás le invitaban.

Después, empezó una esporádica fiesta. La filosofía narniana era toda amor o guerra, tristeza o felicidad, y cuando la guerra pasaba llegaba la euforia, fuera cual fuera el resultado. La música de flautas inundaba el castillo y los faunos hacían gala de su famosa habilidad para la danza. Los enanos reían y bebían más que nadie, y las dríadas de los árboles del jardín habían despertado de su sueño y acompañaban a los instrumentos con sus cantarinas y agudas voces.

–Os felicito, Majestad -concedió Trumpkin, que se había mantenido a su lado en todo momento-. Gracias a vos parece ser que Narnia vuelve a respirar en paz.

–Quizás tengas razón, amigo mío, y así lo espero. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en que le he fallado al Sumo Monarca -suspiró el joven, apesadumbrado-. Uno de sus hermanos a caído, y la joven Lucy está ahora vagando sola por los llanos del norte.

Trumpkin no intentó animarle de nuevo, pues sabía por experiencia propia que había ocasiones en las que las palabras empeoraban las cosas en lugar de dar ánimos. Él también pensaba en Lucy, y no podía evitar preocuparse por su mejor amiga.

El enano sólo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando vio a una doncella telmarina acercarse a ellos a toda prisa desde el interior del palacio. Tenía el rostro enrojecido, seguramente por haber corrido a más velocidad de la que estaba acostumbrada. Trumpkin golpeó el brazo de Caspian para llamar su atención y ambos miraron a la mujer, que se detuvo frente a su soberano e inclinó la cabeza con agilidad.

–Majestad, perdonad que os interrumpa: dos grifos acaban de llegar hace unos minutos. Al parecer traían al rey Edmund. Vivo -añadió, haciendo hincapié en aquel hecho-. El doctor Cornelius se está haciendo cargo de él en la estancia de la torre este.

Los dos amigos se miraron por un breve lapso, pero después se precipitaron hacia el interior del palacio como alma que lleva al diablo. Sin embargo, pronto Trumpkin se quedó atrás, pues las escaleras no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, y Caspian atravesó los pasillos y las escaleras de caracol como una flecha.

Cuando irrumpió en la habitación, vio a su mentor inclinado sobre un lecho en el que yacía un joven de cabellos oscuros. Lo reconoció de inmediato, pero su rostro estaba tan pálido que casi hubiera preferido ignorar su aspecto. Cornelius se apresuró a cubrir con las sábanas la visión de unos vendajes parcialmente cubiertos de sangre que envolvían el torso del muchacho y se volvió hacia su soberano con una expresión insondable.

–Será mejor que no intentéis sonsacarle información ahora, mi señor. Se ha dormido presa del cansancio y la debilidad -informó.

–Pero, ¿cómo está? -preguntó Caspian, en un hilo de voz.

–Aquí no, Alteza. Dejémosle descansar -invitó el anciano, posando una mano en el hombro del joven y llevándole al exterior con suavidad.

Ambos salieron al corredor desierto, y Cornelius cerró la puerta sus espaldas con un silencio maquinal. Cruzó las manos por encima de su túnica azul y observó al joven a través de los cristales de las gafas.

–El rey Edmund está muy malherido -aseguró con gravedad-. Su diafragma ha salido seriamente dañado y ha perdido bastante sangre.

–¿Se recuperará? -preguntó Caspian, apoyándose alternativamente en una pierna y en otra. Estaba pálido como una sábana.

–Eso depende íntegramente de su fortaleza -aseguró el erudito con el semblante serio-. La herida es profunda, pero es fuerte y joven. Todo puede pasar. No temo por su vida en el día de hoy, pero aventurarnos a una cura más exhaustiva en su estado es pedir demasiado. Debe recuperar fuerzas antes de una intervención, y ése es el problema.

Caspian se llevó una mano a la boca y después se frotó la mejilla con demasiada fuerza. Le dio la espalda a su maestro y anduvo de un lado a otro por un par de minutos, como si no tuviera objetivo o dirección establecidos.

–Si la reina Lucy estuviera aquí, le curaría en el acto con su cordial -musitó el joven de cabellos claros de manera taciturna.

–Entonces debéis hacer que regrese. La guerra ya ha terminado, no se prevén amenazas -juzgó sabiamente Cornelius-. La muerte de un Rey del Pasado ensombrecería vuestra victoria. Y además sé que os es un amigo muy preciado.

–Voy a enviar a los narnianos más rápidos que encuentre. Tú cuida de él mientras tanto -balbuceó Caspian atropelladamente, y luego giró sobre sus talones y se alejó pasillo abajo, cruzándose con un jadeante y fastidiado Trumpkin.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Un traicionero rayo de luz que se colaba por una rendija de la puerta fue el causante del despertar de Lucy. La niña parpadeó y después alzó una mano frente a su rostro para protegerse del resplandor. Sentía el cuerpo algo dolorido, ya que el fuego se había apagado hacía horas y ella había tenido la terrible idea de dormirse en un sillón, prácticamente erguida.

Se puso en pie con algo de dificultad y se desentumeció los brazos y las piernas. Arropándose con la manta sobre la que había descansado toda la noche, caminó hacia la salida y abrió la puerta metálica con algo de dificultad. La mañana era sorprendentemente fría, aún a pesar de estar rozando el mediodía, pero el aire estaba limpio y un cielo raso y azul incitaba al bosque a despertar. La blancura de la nieve dañaba los ojos con sólo mirarla, y Lucy hubiera jurado que había visto un par de conejos esconderse rápidamente al oír sus pasos. Inspiró profundamente y se paró unos segundos a observar las montañas del oeste, cuyos riscos nevados eran fácilmente visibles desde allí.

Un ruido cercano llamó su atención, y su mano se deslizó de forma estratégica hacia la empuñadura de la daga que colgaba de su cinto. Algo había hecho caer la nieve de las ramas de un abedul allí cerca, quebrando el silencio. La niña valoró por un momento darse la vuelta y buscar un lugar más idóneo para observar, pero antes de poder intentarlo divisó a un animalillo peludo y de pelaje pardo que saltaba de rama en rama, hasta que se detuvo en un pino frente a ella.

–¿Eres tú, Piesligeros? -sonrió Lucy, dichosa.

–Majestad, qué suerte haberos encontrado -escupió la ardilla atropelladamente, como era habitual en su especie-. El rey Caspian me ha enviado hace horas en vuestra búsqueda, después de vencer a los gigantes. Suerte que he encontrado a unos amigos jilgueros que me han indicado vuestro paradero.

–Tranquilo, amigo. ¿Qué ocurre? -susurró la niña, asustada.

–Alteza, el ejército de vuestro hermano perdió el combate. Dimos al rey Edmund por muerto, pero los grifos Plumas de Oro y Alas de Acero lo han traído hace unas horas al Castillo del Dique, muy malherido. Mi reina, debéis ir de inmediato a curarle, pues vuestro cordial le devolverá la salud de inmediato.

Lucy sintió que se quedaba sin aire al recibir aquella noticia. Las malas nuevas parecían demasiadas para asimilarlas de golpe, pero sin duda la más brutal fue la del estado de Edmund.

–Espera aquí. Despertaré a mi caballo y saldré al galope de inmediato -informó la niña rápidamente.

–No es necesario, Alteza. Dos grifos han venido conmigo -repuso la ardilla, moviendo su suave cola con elegancia-. Salid a aquel claro y en menos de una hora estaréis en el castillo. Yo me quedaré para informar a vuestros amigos, si os place.

Lucy no esperó ni un sólo instante y echó a correr hacia la dirección que le había indicado la ardilla, intentando que sus pies no se hundieran en la nieve. En menos de tres minutos ya estaba allí, y vio a un magnífico grifo de plumas anaranjadas describiendo amplios círculos. Cuando el animal se posó en el suelo y agachó la cabeza en señal de obediencia, Lucy se aferró a su cuello y se preparó para el vital viaje.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Nadie, ni siquiera el luchador más valiente de toda Narnia, se hubiera atrevido a interrumpir a Lucy _la Valiente_ cuando, sin dar explicación alguna, descendió ágilmente del lomo de un joven y fuerte grifo en una de las torretas superiores y se adentró en el Castillo del Dique con los pasos más amplios que sus cortas piernas le permitían.

Mucha gente la vio pasar, con un brillo fugaz y decidido en sus ojos verdeazulados, y sólo unas sirvientas telmarinas habían reunido el empuje necesario para acercarse a ella y concederle la información que tan arduamente necesitaba. Intentando recordar de memoria las indicaciones, Lucy se levantó la falda del vestido y subió por una cerrada escalera de caracol a una de las torres, deteniéndose poco después frente a dos puertas de madera oscura que se apresuró a abrir sin ninguna ceremonia o intento de educación.

–¡Edmund...! -exclamó la niña, irrumpiendo en la habitación con un gran estrépito.

Sus ojos lo vieron de inmediato, tendido en un lecho y cubierto por cobijas. Tenía el rostro enrojecido y sus rasgos brillaban por el sudor, a pesar de los cuidados que seguramente le habían dispensado. El doctor Cornelius, sentado en una silla cerca de la ventana, levantó la mirada de un libro de sanaciones que había estado inspeccionado, y sus ojos oscuros se iluminaron tras las lentes.

–Por la Melena del León -exhaló, sorprendido-. Gracias a Aslan que os hemos encontrado a tiempo, mi reina. Necesita inmediatamente de vuestro cordial, pues las heridas que ha recibido tienen incierta cura y ha empezado a sufrir fiebre hace horas. He hecho lo que he podido, os lo juro.

Lucy no se atrevió a decir ni una palabra, pero asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al lecho de su hermano. Éste parecía murmurar palabras incoherentes, seguramente producto del delirio.

–Os dejo tranquila, Alteza -se inclinó Cornelius, retirándose sigilosamente y cerrando las puertas tras él.

Una vez la calma reinó a su alrededor, Lucy suspiró pesadamente y se dejó caer sentada al borde del lecho, junto al muchacho. Cogió una de las manos del chico, intentando descubrir cual era su estado. Estaba tan fría como la nieve recién caída.

–Tiene las manos heladas... -susurró para sí, sobrecogida.

"Al menos más de lo normal", se recordó mentalmente. Lo cierto era que Edmund siempre tenía las manos frías, aunque estuvieran a pleno verano e hiciera un calor insoportable. Aquella curiosa característica era patente desde la primera vez que entraran en Narnia.

La otra mano tenía peor aspecto, amoratada y envuelta en vendas. Se adivinaba un corte profundo en la palma. Aquello desestabilizó un poco a la pequeña, que se obligó a mantener el control: siglos atrás había descubierto que su cordial funcionaba de forma mucho más eficiente si ella se mantenía serena y su mente despejada. Así que tomó aire un par de veces antes de destapar la botellita. Con cuidado, vertió dos gotas del líquido humeante en los labios de su hermano. Más de forma inconsciente que otra cosa, Edmund tragó.

Mientras esperaba a que su pócima hiciera efecto, Lucy acarició los cabellos negros de su hermano con dulzura y deslizó la mano por las mejillas ruborizadas, intentando notar un descenso de la fiebre. Era incapaz de describir el dolor que sentía al verle en aquel estado. Trató de dibujar una mueca tranquilizadora en cuanto vio que Edmund movía levemente la cabeza y terminaba por abrir los ojos, buscando derredor, confuso y visiblemente débil.

–Lucy... -fue lo primero que salió de sus labios resecos.

–Sí, Ed. Tranquilo, te pondrás bien -musitó ella, intentando sonar suave-. Estamos en el Castillo de Caspian y ha ganado la guerra contra los gigantes.

De nuevo el silencio se adueñó de la estancia, pues Lucy seguía mirando a Edmund con un nudo en el pecho. A pesar de que la herida ya debía estar cerrada bajo los vendajes, el joven parecía tan frágil como una figura de papel. Sin embargo, poco a poco iba recuperando el brillo en los ojos y sólo sus mejillas restaron saludablemente coloradas. Al cabo de unos minutos, el muchacho separó los labios resquebrajados y le apartó la mirada. Acababa de recobrar unos recuerdos terribles y sombríos, suficientes para nutrir sus pesadillas por el resto de sus días.

–Lo siento, Lucy... -susurró, negando con la cabeza. Tenía los ojos húmedos- _Ella_ ha vuelto -terminó por soltar, tragando saliva con dificultad y cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

Aquella revelación fue para Lucy tan terrible como un anuncio del fin del mundo. No pudo reaccionar por unos cuantos segundos, y aniquiló con dificultad sus ganas de acribillarle a preguntas. Posó una mano en el pecho del muchacho en un intento de tranquilizarle. Después se quedó allí, inmóvil, hasta que el muchacho cayó rendido ante la debilidad y se quedó dormido.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

La tormenta había regresado, o mejor dicho había ido avanzando hacia el oeste, arrastrada por los vientos del mar. Peter y Susan no recordaban haber sentido tanto frío en su vida, pues en las otras ocasiones en las que la intemperie había resultado cruel con ellos, habían estado bajo techo, ya fuera en su casita de Londres o tras las fortificadas paredes de Cair Paravel.

Hacía rato que habían pasado el Prado Bailarín y habían salido de nuevo al llano, donde los elementos les golpeaban furiosamente. Incapaz de seguir en aquellas condiciones por mucho tiempo (aunque por aquel entonces el clima no era tan inclemente), Buscatrufas les había dejado hacía apenas unas horas, resguardándose en la casa de unos amigos enanos. Pero ellos no se permitieron descanso (más bien Peter no lo permitió), pues debían averiguar dónde estaban sus hermanos y que había pasado con Beruna.

La nieve y el granizo se confundían y el viento les zarandeaba cruelmente las capas de viaje que los enanos les habían prestado. De haber sabido que el panorama iba a complicarse tanto, ni Susan ni Peter hubieran siquiera pensado en dejar el bosque. Pero ya estaba hecho, y regresar a la espesura les resultaría igual de costoso que alcanzar el Bosque Tembloroso en el otro lado del Gran Río.

Las horas se sucedían, lentas como eones, y empezaban a tener la sensación de que no avanzaban lo más mínimo. Peter sentía que los pies apenas le respondían, tan congelados como los tenía, y un dolor intenso y punzante se extendía por sus piernas y brazos desde la punta de los dedos. Giró levemente, en un intento de descubrir algo alrededor, y el horror se apoderó de él al descubrir que Susan no le seguía.

El pánico le resultó venenoso, y empezó a gritar su nombre a la ventisca, aunque nunca recibió respuesta. Intentó retroceder sobre sus pasos, pero todo a su alrededor era blanco y el viento hacía rato que había borrado sus huellas. La desesperación bulló en su ser y tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que llorar no iba a solucionar nada. Hacía años que no lloraba, tantos que ya casi no lo recordaba, pero en aquel momento le pareció necesario para conservar la estabilidad mental.

No supo en qué momento sucedió, pero lo cierto era que cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba derrumbado de bruces sobre la infinita blancura, y el dolor se había disuelto para pasar a un segundo plano. Algo en un punto recóndito de su cabeza le dijo que estaba sufriendo los síntomas de una hipotermia letal, pero ignoró aquellos conocimientos: sus párpados empezaban a pesar y su visión se volvía gris y deficiente.

Antes de caer del todo presa del blanco más absoluto, creyó ver tres enormes figuras desdibujadas en la tempestad. Pero antes de poder descubrir qué eran, la inconsciencia apretó el lazo y le arrancó de la realidad.


	8. El regreso del Sumo Monarca

_¡Holas! He vuelto de vacaciones y el campo y la montaña me han inspirado mucho. No me puedo creer todas las ideas que me han venido para más adelante en el fic. Aslan bendiga la hermosa tierra de Cuenca XD. _

_Agradecer como es costumbre los hermosos reviews que me mandáis y que me animan un montón a escribir. Gracias a **Espe Kuroba**, **Nichi Tsukino**, **Mell.Russell **(adoro el entusiasmo de tus reviews. Me encantan los comentarios largos, siempre lo digo XD. La verdad es que le pones tanto empeño que a veces temo decepcionarte XD. Salu2 y mil gracias por el interés n.n), **Sofia **(Gracias por todos los halagos, pero tampoco es para tanto XD. Me curro las descripciones porque mi imaginación es pésima xDDD. Siento decirte que el correo electrónico no ha salido T.T. ¿Sabes otra manera de mandármelo? Es que yo no xD. Saludazos y mil gracias) y **Mia** (Te agradezco el cumplido. Cuidate). _

_Disfrutad de la lectura. _

**Capítulo 7. El regreso del Sumo Monarca. Acusaciones**

Peter gritó con todas sus fuerzas al despertar, pues un dolor increíblemente penetrante se le clavaba el rostro y el pecho.

Se retorció furiosamente, intentando liberarse de aquello que le hacía tanto daño, pero se moviera hacia donde se moviera seguía teniendo la sensación de que llovía fuego sobre él. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero descubrió que estaba llorando de puro dolor, algo totalmente involuntario. Y de pronto una voz gutural pero increíblemente amable se hizo oír cerca de su oído.

–Tranquilo, su Majestad. Pronto terminará. Sólo le rociamos con agua tibia para quitarle la sensación de congelación -informó.

No muy convencido de que aquello fuera verdad, hizo un esfuerzo por estarse quieto. Y, tal y como había prometido el desconocido, el dolor fue extinguiéndose y en su lugar descubrió que notaba con extrema nitidez cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Temblando de pies a cabeza y jadeando ruidosamente, el muchacho hizo un máximo esfuerzo por incorporarse, aunque no exento del miedo de que le fallaran los brazos y terminara desplomándose. Con los ojos velados por la debilidad, miró alrededor en un intento de reconocer algo de lo que le rodeaba.

Y así fue. Un rostro peludo pero, al menos a su criterio, simpático le observaba a escasos centímetros. Cuando intentó mirar más allá, descubrió a un enorme oso de piel parda que se lamía las patas de forma algo cómica. El tercero, que iba hacia el fondo de lo que parecía una cueva, llevaba un cubo vacío entre sus enormes zarpas.

–Sois los Osos Barrigudos... Cuanto tiempo... -suspiró el muchacho, increíblemente aliviado.

–Habéis estado a punto de morir congelado, Alteza -repuso el más cercano, inclinando la cabeza-. Tenéis suerte de que nuestra hibernación se haya suspendido por la cercana batalla, pues de otro modo no os hubiéramos encontrado.

–¿Batalla? ¿Qué batalla? -preguntó Peter, intrigado.

–La que ha sucedido aquí mismo, cerca del Puente de Piedra -informó otro de los osos, acercándose y dejándose caer junto a una pequeña hoguera-. El ejército del rey Caspian se enfrentó anteayer a los minotauros y gigantes que atacaron Beruna. Aunque aún ahora no sabemos cual fue el resultado. Allí sólo quedan decenas de cuerpos con sus cotas de malla y armas destrozadas.

Peter intentó asimilar todo aquello de golpe, pero sentía una gran angustia aflorar en su pecho. La sola idea de que Edmund o Lucy hubieran muerto en aquella guerra le destrozaba el corazón. Súbitamente, recordó una cuestión de suma importancia.

–¿Y mi hermana Susan? ¿La habéis encontrado al igual que a mí? -exclamó, temeroso.

–La reina Susan está descansando en aquel rincón, cerca del fuego -señaló el oso con su enorme zarpa-. Se ha quedado dormida por el agotamiento, mi señor.

El chico giró la cabeza para comprobar que no mentía, y vio a Susan acurrucada contra uno de los toscos muros de piedra, arropada por su capa de viaje. Suspirando de puro alivio, Peter relajó los músculos y aceptó un vaso lleno de algún tipo de líquido tonificante que reconoció vagamente. La espuma sabía dulce y el entumecimiento de su cuerpo se disolvió en un agradable calorcillo. Ya totalmente despejado, se dedicó a lo que por aquel entonces era su mayor preocupación.

–Necesitamos llegar al Castillo de Caspian -rogó-. Creemos que nuestros hermanos menores han podido llegar a Narnia hace unos cuantos días. Pero supongo que no habéis oído nada al respecto.

–Poco podemos deciros si apenas hemos salido de nuestra madriguera, Alteza -repuso el más joven de los osos, echado cómodamente en el suelo-. Pero no podéis alcanzar por vosotros mismos el Castillo del Dique sin ayuda. Yo me ofrezco voluntario para llevaros hasta allí, si os place.

–Me has ahorrado tener que pedírtelo, amigo mío -admitió Peter con una sonrisa-. La tormenta no parece amainar y no sabemos cuanto tiempo podemos estar aquí.

Después de acordar la hora de salida, Peter se encogió frente al fuego y se frotó los brazos para entrar en calor. Por alguna razón desconocida, sentía que no todo iba bien más allá de aquella nevada inmensidad.

* * *

Jadis estaba furiosa. Y cuando eso ocurría toda Narnia se estremecía. El altercado sufrido hacía apenas unas horas había desbarajustado en gran parte sus planes. Pero seguía adelante.

Se elevó tan alta como era desde su trineo plateado y los renos temblaron bruscamente cuando ella clavó sus ojos de hielo en ellos. La mujer caminó por la ladera helada y contempló con sus ojos muertos el valle que se formaba en la unión entre ambas colinas. Sólo había unas cuentas rocas cubiertas de musgo nevado donde antaño se alzara un castillo de altas torres agudas como agujas. La bruja curvó sus labios rojos en un intento de contener la ira: los narnianos se habían ensañado con su antigua morada, derrumbándola hasta los cimientos.

Sin embargo, la satisfacía saber que el hechizo que había lanzado siglos atrás siguiera intacto. Toda persona que se acercara demasiado al punto en el que antaño estuviera su trono sufriría un pánico desmedido y huiría despavorida de allí. No obstante, no había calculado que el nivel de magia era insuficiente para que también afectara a los gigantes.

Y en efecto, en el enorme círculo de piedras derruidas, acampaban cerca de diez gigantes, algunos magullados pero todos con un rostro de lo más indiferente y ausente. No por nada era popular en Narnia la expresión "inteligencia de gigante". Una giganta que medía cerca de cuatro metros se acercó a ella al verla aparecer, pero lejos de reconocer su autoridad ni realizó ni un atisbo de inclinación. Las gigante mujeres no sólo son más inteligentes que los varones sino también más temerarias y liberales en cuanto a lealtades se refiere.

–¿Qué ha sucedido aquí exactamente? -quiso saber Jadis de forma autoritaria. Apenas necesitaba gritar, pues su voz era penetrante por sí sola.

–Hemos atacado el castillo del Décimo, pero nos han matado a casi todos -informó la giganta con cierto fastidio en la voz.

La bruja clavó la mirada en otro punto, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–Llegará el tiempo de vengarse de ése muchacho humano que se hace llamar Rey de Narnia -maldijo. Después, la miró de frente-. ¿Sabes quién soy, gigante?

–No -repuso con sinceridad la enorme mujer, entornando los pequeños ojos.

Jadis sonrió para sí con petulancia y de pronto pareció más alta que nunca, cosa que la giganta no dejó de notar.

–Soy la auténtica reina de Narnia, aquella que podía petrificar a sus enemigos con un mero movimiento de su vara -informó, resaltando su grandeza-. La que conjuró un invierno eterno que duró cien años y mantuvo alejado incluso al mismísimo Aslan. Yo blandía la daga que mató al Gran León y aplaqué la Magia Insondable que nadie puede destruir. Y ahora estás a mis órdenes

Tal y como Jadis había esperado, la giganta no protestó sino que permaneció mirándola como un enano que contempla a un insospechado tesoro. Asintió quedamente con su enorme cabeza.

–Bien. Y ahora te encomiendo una misión: viaja al norte, más allá de estas colinas -señaló los dos picos que flanqueaban el valle-, cruzando el Páramo de Ettin, y adéntrate en las Tierras Salvajes, en cuyo seno vivía tu gente hace siglos. Busca allí a todas aquellas criaturas que prefieran la noche al día, el frío al calor primaveral, y llámalas para que combatan a mi lado. Debes estar aquí en una semana, pues Narnia será tomada de nuevo y todo ser que no me sea fiel perecerá bajo el hielo.

La giganta era una persona arrojada y valiente, pero no se atrevió siquiera a articular una palabra. Volvió a asentir unas cuantas veces con brusquedad y después se alejó en dirección norte, hasta que la ventisca borró sus huellas profundas como socavones. Después, Jadis avanzó más hacia la congregación de gigantes y se detuvo frente a ellos, sin sentirse en ningún momento impresionada.

–Apartaos de este círculo y manteneos al margen del valle -exhortó con frialdad-. Dentro de poco, aquí se elevará un castillo.

* * *

El Puente de Piedra se erguía, prácticamente intacto a pesar de los siglos, sobre el Lago Helado. Peter y Susan lo contemplaron con solemnidad al pasar cerca de él sobre dos de los, a decir verdad sorprendentemente, rápidos Osos Barrigudos. Por mucho que descendiera la temperatura aquellos fuertes animales no se resentían del frío, protegidos como estaban por su espesa mata de pelo. Los dos jóvenes supieron a ciencia cierta que no hubieran sido en absoluto capaces de avanzar tanto ni en tres días de marcha, y sólo llevaban dos horas corriendo bajo la nieve.

Arropados por sendas mantas, ambos hermanos se limitaban a mirar pasar el paisaje, sólo angustiándose por recibir de frente el impacto de una ráfaga nevada. Sin embargo, aquella trivial preocupación pasó a ser secundaria cuando alcanzaron lo que sin duda era un campo de batalla. Un peso muerto se aposentó en sus pechos cuando atisbaron escudos rotos con el emblema de Aslan, algunos tan castigados que habían quedado reducidos a astillas. Faunos, centauros, leopardos, enanos rojos... Había sido una gran masacre.

Con los ojos desorbitados por el horror, Peter negó con la cabeza mientras descendía del lomo del oso.

–¿Qué ha pasado aquí...? -susurró, de modo que nadie más pudo oírle.

–La batalla se ha librado aquí -comentó Susan, aunque era algo que parecía lógico.

Se inclinó y contempló una flecha hundida en el pecho de un minotauro, no exenta de cierta repulsa y pena. Era una flecha de enano rojo, pues reconocía la manufactura y las plumas, que solían ser pardas. Después alzó la mirada azul hacia el Puente de Piedra, en cuya parte superior volvía a haber una generosa cantidad de nieve acumulada.

–Nuestros arqueros estaban allí -señaló hacia la formación rocosa-. Lanzaron la descarga sobre el llano, con lo cual los lanceros y espadachines debían estar en otro lugar. Quizás vinieron desde otra dirección para emprenderlos por sorpresa.

–Ese tipo de estrategia era típica de Ed... -recordó Peter.

Susan le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no supo qué decir para infundirle tranquilidad. De hecho ella misma temblaba ante aquella mera idea.

–¿Crees que estuvieron aquí? ¿Caspian les permitió combatir? -sugirió la chica en un intento de conseguir respuestas.

–Tal vez, pero por el panorama de esto diría que hemos perdido -emitió Peter en un tono lúgubre-. Debemos llegar al Castillo del Dique cuanto antes y descubrir qué ha pasado.

–¿Pero qué haremos si la batalla sigue desarrollándose allí? -protestó Susan, previsora como de costumbre- No sabemos si Caspian aún posee el mando.

–Podríamos ir por la vertiente sur del Dique de los Castores, mi señora, y en caso de que la situación se pusiera fea, podríamos encontrar refugio en los Páramos del Farol -intervino uno de los osos mientras se sostenía sobre sus anchas patas.

–Es una buena idea, pero eso implica cruzar prácticamente todos los bosques occidentales -observó Peter, frotándose el rostro. Sacudió la cabeza-. No hay tiempo que perder. Emprendamos la marcha.

Se subieron de nuevo al lomo de los osos, sintiendo las piernas agarrotadas. Nunca se lo dijeron a sus amigos por miedo a ofenderlos pero montar en oso no es precisamente la cosa más cómoda del mundo.

* * *

Lucy se arropó con más fuerza dentro de la capa mientras contemplaba el manzano de frutas doradas sentada en el banco de piedra del jardín. El árbol tenía una mitad desgarrada por culpa del ataque de los gigantes y sólo preservaba la mitad de su belleza. A pesar de que tras las murallas azotaba una furiosa tormenta, en aquel patio sólo caían unos copos de nieve pequeños y fugaces que se le adherían al pelo.

Edmund estaba sentado a su lado, aunque no había dicho nada en todo el día. Se había limitado a asentir de forma ausente cuando le había propuesto salir a tomar el aire. Para ser sinceros no parecía haberle hecho más bien ya que estaba tan pálido como al principio. A Lucy no le pareció nada raro pues acababa de levantarse de la cama tras una convalecencia de casi dos días y seguramente aún no se había repuesto de la pérdida de sangre. Lo vio de pronto cerrar los ojos y por un instante su equilibrio pareció flaquear.

–Edmund, ¿te encuentras bien? -sugirió, preocupada.

–Sí, sólo me he mareado un poco -admitió el muchacho, incorporándose como bien humanamente pudo y cerrando más la capa a su alrededor.

–Creo que no comes lo suficiente. Apenas has probado nada de lo que te han traído al cuarto estos días -insistió Lucy.

Supo que había metido la pata. La mirada castaña de Edmund se clavó en ella con un pánico que parecía estar ahogándole, consumiéndole por dentro sin nada que lo detuviera.

–¿Tú podrías pensar en comer si estuvieras en mi lugar? -preguntó el chico, palideciendo aún más- ¿Podrías seguir pensando en hacer cosas normales como comer y dormir después de... lo que ha pasado?

La niña se mordió el labio inferior por un segundo, quizás intentando demostrarle que le entendía, pero aún así pensando una respuesta alentadora.

–La otra vez lo superaste -le animó, con los ojos húmedos.

–Ése es el problema. No debería haber habido _otra vez_ -sentenció Edmund, entornando los ojos.

Después, con el paso algo inseguro, se levantó del banco de piedra y se adentró en el palacio con suma lentitud. Lucy se quedó sola bajo la nevada, algo confundida, como si la conversación que acababan de tener hubiera sido irreal y extraña.

* * *

Caspian estaba ajetreado. Muy ajetreado.

Iba de aquí para allá en la sala de instrumentos, consultando mapas de Narnia y la poca información de la que disponía sobre el Páramo de Ettin y las tierras septentrionales. Sabía que los gigantes habían sido derrotados y que el ejército enemigo que había sobrevivido era demasiado pequeño para planear un ataque contra la fortaleza del Dique, pero aún así no podía evitar pensar que debían preparar sus defensas por si acaso.

Drinian, el que hasta entonces era el capitán de la flota y en aquellos momentos uno de los mayores estrategas a las órdenes de Caspian, insistía en que debían bajar el puente y enviar emisarios para recuperar a la porción del ejército que estaba en Archenland, ayudando a los nobles de Anvard.

–Mi señor, eso nos proporcionaría una superioridad militar lo suficientemente grande como para poder imponernos -repetía sin cesar-. Estoy seguro de que el levantamiento rebelde de Archenland ya debe haber sido acallado.

–¿Y qué si el enemigo se aposta al sur y no sólo no conseguimos ayuda sino que también perdemos buenos soldados? -protestaba el monarca, algo enojado porque le contradijeran de forma tan insistente.

–Podríais enviar grifos, Alteza. Vuelan mucho más alto del alcance de los arcos o las ballestas y no correrían peligro -argumentó el otro.

–No dudo de que tengas razón, pero aquí son de vital importancia -comentó Caspian con un largo suspiro, dejándose caer en una silla-. Son nuestros mejores vigías y sólo si ellos patrullan la zona tendremos ventaja temporal si se nos presenta un ataque.

Iban a enzarzarse de nuevo en una discusión diplomática, pero un fauno llamó a la puerta y le anunció que la reina Lucy quería verle. La niña entró inmediatamente y Drinian se marchó por cortesía, dejando a su monarca y a su amiga solos.

–¿Qué querías decirme, Lucy? -sugirió Caspian, plegando un mapa de la zona norte de Narnia.

–Tengo que informarte de algo que yo sé y que tú aún no -sentenció la chica con seriedad. Se llevó una mano al pecho-. Pero debes saber que si lo hago estaré traicionando de forma cruel a una de las personas que más quiero en el mundo y que es muy probable que le produzca un gran dolor. Lo único que me impulsa a decirte la verdad es la intuición de que es lo correcto y que puede salvar muchas vidas.

Ante el tono terriblemente férreo de la muchacha, Caspian dejó de prestar atención a los planos y la miró plenamente con sus ojos claros, intentando escudriñar en la inmensidad de su mirada.

–¿A qué te refieres? ¿Ha pasado algo malo? -preguntó el chico.

–Muy malo, aunque puede ser todavía mucho peor -la joven tragó saliva con algo de dificultad-. Es sobre mi hermano. La razón por la que Edmund no estaba en el campo de batalla cuando lo encontraron los grifos fue porque había sido capturado por un antiguo enemigo nuestro, Caspian. Tengo serias razones para creer que ha sido el instigador de la rebelión.

–¿Un enemigo que ha sobrevivido desde la Edad Dorada? Eso es un disparate. Nadie salvo Aslan puede vivir tanto tiempo -protestó Caspian pensando en frío.

–Ése es el problema -explicó Lucy, alzando la frente-. De algún modo y totalmente en contra de su voluntad, ha sido mi hermano el que ha provocado su regreso. Te hablo de la Bruja Blanca, Caspian.

El rey permaneció estático por unos segundos. Daba la sensación de que intentaba procesar lo que estaba oyendo y adecuarlo a sus planes. Separó los labios con lentitud y emanó una pregunta.

–¿Quieres decir que ha regresado?

–Como bien sabrás, a una bruja no se la puede matar del todo -aseguró Lucy, apartando la vista-. Jadis tenía una rencilla pendiente con mi hermano Edmund. En el pasado, él nos traicionó -aseguró, sin que la voz le temblara en lo más mínimo-. Se redimió y partió la vara de la Bruja, llevándola a la derrota. Por lo que me ha contado mi hermano, ella ha usado su sangre como salvoconducto para regresar a Narnia y tomarla por la fuerza. No sabemos cuales son ahora sus planes ni que fuerzas posee. Pero puedo asegurarte que es el enemigo más temible al que te hayas enfrentado jamás.

–¿Qué debería hacer? -dijo Caspian, casi sin voz.

Sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos en aquel mismo instante. El mismo fauno de antes hizo su aparición, saltando inquietamente de un lado a otro hasta llegar hasta él, haciendo una rápida y graciosa inclinación.

–Majestad, deberíais acompañarme al exterior. Hay dos personas a las puertas de la muralla que piden ser acogidas por su alteza -informó.

Caspian y Lucy se miraron y siguieron a la obediente criatura escaleras abajo. En el exterior reinaba un frío terrible y el viento no parecía amainar. Encontraron a Trumpkin subido a un cajón de madera en el adarve. El enano les dirigió una mirada turbia y confundida cuando se acercaron.

–No me explico lo que está pasando, Majestad -admitió.

Intrigados, los dos jóvenes se asomaron a la muralla y miraron abajo. Había dos figuras oscuras desdibujadas por la tempestad, enormes a simple vista a decir verdad. Aunque, como Caspian supuso, debía ser porque llevaban a sus monturas con ellos. Aclarándose la voz, el rey de Narnia se hizo oír con toda la claridad que le fue posible.

–¿Quiénes sois y qué queréis, si es posible saberlo?

Hubo un silencio, aunque fue tan corto como si nunca hubiera existido.

–Soy Peter _el Magnífico_, Sumo Monarca de Narnia, y ordeno que nos abráis esta puerta -determinó la voz masculina.

–Y yo soy Susan la del Cuerno, llamada _Benévola_, que os ruega humildemente que nos permitáis pasar -se hizo oír una segunda voz, de mujer, mucho más suave.

Lucy sintió un salto en el pecho que le trajo una emoción totalmente indefinida, más pronto cobró forma y se transformó en una euforia desbordante que le llevó a dar saltitos de emoción. Ya no había lógica en su cabeza y sólo reinaba un absoluto caos de felicidad.

–¡Son mis hermanos, Caspian! ¡Son sus voces! -exclamó- ¡Han vuelto a Narnia!

El rey, por su lado, seguía con sus ojos claros fijos en las dos figuras oscuras, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza. Parecía una estatua puesta allí como señuelo. La niña miraba alternativamente al muchacho y a los viajeros sin comprender del todo su extraño comportamiento.

–¿A qué esperas? ¿Piensas dejarles allí abajo con esa tormenta? -señaló Lucy, impaciente.

–Aslan dijo a vuestros hermanos que no iban a regresar jamás a Narnia. ¿Cómo sabemos que no es una ilusión o una estratagema de la Bruja Blanca? -sugirió Caspian sabiamente.

Lucy se dio cuenta de repente de que tenía razón, y la ilusión murió rápidamente en su ser. Aslan había sido claro, de modo que era imposible que Peter y Susan estuvieran allí. Convencida ya de que todo era un engaño, separó los labios y gritó a la tormenta.

–Si es cierto que eres el Sumo Monarca, podrás decirme el nombre de la espada que portaste en la Edad Dorada, que sólo los tres reyes bajo tu mando conocían.

De nuevo una carencia total de sonidos salvo el azote de las ráfagas. Lucy empezó a sentir una latente esperanza cuando le pareció distinguir el brillo azul de los ojos de su hermano.

– Mi espada aún hoy lleva el nombre de _Rhindon_, tal y como yo la llamé el día en el que fui coronado Rey de Narnia -repuso la voz masculina.

Y Lucy no pudo más que soltar un grito de emoción. Se lanzó escaleras abajo, hacia el patio de armas, mientras gritaba con todo su ser:

–¡Abrid las puertas, bajad el puente! ¡Rápido!

Y a pesar de que el rey Caspian no lo había ordenado, nadie fue capaz de contradecirla y se apresuraron a retirar los cierres del portón y a bajar el puente levadizo. Entre la nieve y la ventisca, surgieron dos personas cubiertas con capas y montadas en dos enormes osos pardos. La que iba delante se retiró la capucha de la cabeza haciendo visibles sus facciones.

El Sumo Monarca sonrió ampliamente al reconocer a su hermana, y sus ojos azules titilaron de felicidad.

–¡Lucy! -gritó, sin poder contenerse.

Bajó a toda prisa del lomo del oso y corrió al encuentro de la pequeña. La abrazó con toda la fuerza posible y dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo con la niña en brazos.

–Benditos los ojos, Lucy. Estás bien -sonrió él, visiblemente dichoso-. Tenía tanto miedo de que te hubiera ocurrido algo.

–Edmund también está aquí... ¡Susan! -exclamó Lucy sin terminar la frase, corriendo al encuentro de su hermana, que en aquellos momentos se retiraba la capucha de la morena cabeza y se acercaba con más lentitud.

Hubo un largo intercambio de abrazos y besos por parte de los tres hermanos, y éste sólo se vio interrumpido cuando Caspian llegó al patio de armas, descendiendo por la escalinata con gran solemnidad. Llevaba algo entre las manos, algo que resplandecía levemente incluso en la penumbra imperante. Peter soltó a Lucy y se encaró al actual monarca, que ejecutó una leve inclinación de cabeza en su presencia y le entregó lo que había traído.

–Como ves, sí que ha hecho falta que la guardara hasta tu regreso -sonrió, con cierta altivez.

Peter sonrió de un modo irónico y aferró la empuñadura de la espada, desenvainándola en un rápido movimiento. El fuego danzante de las antorchas cercanas se reflejó en la hoja de _Rhindon_. Todos los presentes, incluidos los regios centauros, ejecutaron una devota inclinación de cabeza.

El Sumo Monarca había regresado.

* * *

Peter se sentía impotente.

Llevaba más de una hora en la misma posición, sentado en una simple silla de madera y retorciéndose las manos con fijeza mientras contemplaba en silencio el rostro dormido de su hermano pequeño. Susan estaba a su lado, de pie y silenciosa como un joven árbol que espera al verano para crecer fuerte. Su mano en el hombro izquierdo era lo único que Peter conseguía sentir a parte de las ideas negativas rondando su cabeza.

Lucy se lo había contado todo. Absolutamente todo, sin omitir detalle. Todo lo que Edmund le había relatado hacía un par de días. Tras mucho rato de estar en la misma posición, se echó el flequillo rubio hacia atrás y se dedicó a mordisquearse las uñas de la mano derecha.

–¿Cómo he podido dejar que le pasara esto otra vez...? -se lamentó, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano.

–¿Cómo podías saberlo? -le justificó Susan, negando con la cabeza- Ni siquiera estabas aquí, así que tampoco podías hacer nada por él.

Pero Peter era incapaz de quitarse de encima la sensación de haber fallado de nuevo en la protección de su familia. Su madre había insistido muchos años atrás en que debía cuidar de sus hermanos, muy especialmente de Edmund, pues todos sabían lo difícil que era de dominar el muchacho por aquellos tiempos.

Era más que haberle fallado a su madre y a Aslan. Peter creyó haberse fallado a sí mismo.

Suspiró pesadamente y se puso en pie, desentumeciéndose los miembros con un aire solemne.

–Voy a hablar con Caspian y le pediré que reúna a los narnianos más influyentes -decidió de pronto, sin que la voz le temblara ni un ápice-. Si realmente Jadis ha vuelto, hay que intentar cortar este mal de raíz. Convocaremos un consejo de guerra y reafirmaremos nuestra posición.

–Haz lo que creas conveniente -le apoyó Susan, arrugando el entrecejo-. Pero no consientas que ni Lu ni Ed vayan a la batalla.

Antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, Peter la aferró con una mano, tan fuerte que se clavó una astilla en la carne. A ojos de Susan, de nuevo parecía un adulto frío y ahogado por los problemas.

–Eso estaba fuera de toda duda, Su.

--

El silencio mecía suavemente a Susan hasta el punto de darle sueño. No era fácil mantenerse despierta después de haber pasado tantas penalidad para llegar al Castillo del Dique, y más encima cuando ante sí tenía la visión de una cama de aspecto de lo más cómodo. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a velar el sueño bien merecido de Edmund.

Estaba planteándose si salir a buscar un peine para arreglarse el cabello y no coger sueño cuando oyó un quejido largo y débil. Parpadeó y vio a Edmund mover la cabeza a ambos lados antes de abrir los ojos y fijarlos en ella vagamente.

–Lucy... -murmuró.

Pero de inmediato pareció identificar la melena de rizos negros y supo que no era precisamente Lucy. Más la lógica le decía que su hermana mayor no podía estar allí.

Aunque, ¿cuando ha funcionado la lógica en Narnia?

–¿Susan...? -susurró el chico, algo confuso.

–Tranquilo, Ed. No estás soñando -le informó su hermana dulcemente-. Oímos la llamada del cuerno y vinimos aquí.

–¿Peter también...? -sugirió Edmund, intentando incorporarse.

Al hacerlo, pero, la mano izquierda le recordó que estaba herida, y terminó por dejarse caer de nuevo con dicha extremidad algo temblorosa. Buscó alrededor, creyendo que vería a sus dos hermanos restantes, pero la habitación estaba totalmente vacía.

–¿Dónde está Peter? -quiso saber, con la mente algo más despejada.

Los ojos de Susan no sabían mentir, ni camuflar la verdad, y en general ir en desacorde con lo que se consideraba veraz. También estaba el hecho de que era demasiado buena para mentir, y más aún si sabía que podía hacer daño al hacerlo.

–Se ha reunido con Caspian y los narnianos para tratar la amenaza de la bruja -musitó.

Edmund tardó unos momentos en comprender lo que eso significaba, pero después se puso en pie a una velocidad vertiginosa y buscó las botas a los pies de la cama.

–Deberías haberme despertado -le espetó con algo de enfado en la voz mientras se colocaba el jubón sobre la camisa-. Si se va a hablar de Jadis, tengo que estar presente. Después de todo, es culpa mía que haya vuelto.

Susan quiso decir algo, pero al verse incapaz se puso en pie de un salto y aferró los hombros de su hermano, en un intento de retenerle. Su bondadoso corazón le decía que Edmund, después de lo ocurrido, no estaba ni mucho menos preparado para el esfuerzo físico y mental que suponía enfrentarse a unos narnianos que exigirían respuestas.

Más nada pudo hacer cuando él pasó como un tornado por su lado y salió de la habitación por el mismo lugar por el que hubiera marchado Peter hacía casi una hora.

* * *

Peter, por su lado, estaba pasando por uno de los momentos más angustiosos de su larga vida.

Saber que Jadis, la enemiga que tanto les había costado derrotar, se había vuelto a alzar suponía un golpe muy duro en su ánimo y su seguridad en sí mismo. No era tan sencillo, por decirlo de algún modo, como vencer a un ejército de Carlomen o hacer frente a los gigantes. En esas ocasiones uno sólo tiene que preparar una estrategia medianamente decente y arramblar en distintas direcciones con su ejército.

Jadis era distinta. Era fría, inteligente y una excelente capitana de sus propias tropas. Con su influencia maligna podía poner de su parte a hechiceras, hombres lobo, quimeras, ogros y todo tipo de criaturas de la noche. Y sus hechizos eran los más terribles que se recordaban en la historia de Narnia. Fácilmente podía implantar de nuevo un invierno eterno y convertir a todos los fieles a Aslan en árboles sin vida.

Sentado en una mesa con suma solemnidad, observaba a los reunidos con ojo crítico. Estaban Caspian, sentado a su diestra, Cornelius y el capitán Drinian. Trumpkin iba acompañado de un enano rojo de mirada desconfiada. Borrasca de las Cañadas había acudido fielmente junto a sus dos hijos más fuertes y la centauro de cabello rubio que ayudara a Lucy en el bosque. Había también un fauno adulto de rostro severo con su hijo menor, un fiero pero alegre guerrero, y un grifo de mediana edad con Plumas de Oro y Alas de Acero. Bastantes, a decir verdad. Inspiró profundamente antes de emitir palabra alguna.

–No tiene sentido ocultar la verdad por más tiempo, aunque creo que el rumor ya se ha filtrado y más rápido de lo que a mí me hubiera gustado -admitió Peter-. La Bruja Blanca se ha vuelto a alzar, y al parecer era en su nombre en el que actuaban los minotauros y gigantes que quemaron Beruna -habló, enterado de todo lo acontecido.

Se elevaron murmullos en la sala y pronto todos los seres, excepto el muy serio Borrasca de las Cañadas, cuchicheaban con sus compañeros para dar a conocer su opinión. Peter esperó un poco a que se restableciera la calma y siguió hablando.

–Bien, lo primero sería enviar patrullas de exploración para determinar los lugares en los que podría haberse asentado el enemigo... -más no le dejaron acabar.

–Perdone que le interrumpa, Alteza, pero hay una duda que me gustaría resolver.

Era el enano acompañante de Trumpkin el que había hablado, y resultó tener una voz chillona y algo desquiciante de ser oída.

–Habla -le concedió Peter.

–Gracias, su Majestad -agradeció el enano mientras avanzaba un par de pasos hacia el frente para hacerse visible para todos-. No sé qué hay de cierto en esto, pero la leyenda dice que sólo la sangre de un Hijo de Adán que haya cometido traición puede revivir a la Bruja Blanca. Y para nadie es desconocido que uno de los Reyes del Pasado traicionó a Narnia hacia mil trescientos años...

–Eso es falso -aseguró Caspian con fiereza, negando con la cabeza-. Bien es sabido por todos los narnianos que durante la Edad Dorada ellos reinaron sin ningún tipo de discordia entre sí. Ninguno de los cuatro confabuló con el enemigo.

–Pero sin embargo las crónicas hablan de una traición anterior a la Edad de Oro -insistió el enano, con una ceja arqueada-. Antes de que sus Majestades llegaran a ser reyes y reinas en Cail Paravel. Incluso algunos gravados de la parte más oscura del Altozano muestran a un Hijo de Adán sentado en el trineo de la Bruja Blanca.

Peter perdió la paciencia y los papeles, todo sea dicho, al mismo tiempo. Las acusaciones que se elevaban de forma indirecta sobre su hermano habían logrado enervarle y terminó por actuar de un modo que él mismo consideró inadecuado.

–¡Ordené que ese pasaje fuera eliminado de las crónicas! -exigió, golpeando la mesa con el puño y haciéndola temblar.

–Podéis modificar la historia cuanto queráis, Majestad, pero no podéis acallar las habladurías -aseguró un centauro joven, en un tono triste-. Ese rumor se extiende por Narnia desde los tiempos de mi bisabuelo, que luchó de vuestro lado en la batalla contra la Bruja Blanca.

–Hay quien dice que hay algo estremecedor en los ojos de los traidores -señaló un fauno, algo temeroso-. En las historias se cuenta que se puede reconocer fácilmente aquellos que han sido tentados por la comida mágica y bebida encantada de la Bruja Blanca.

–¡Troncos y tuercas! Conozco al rey Edmund desde que llegó la segunda vez a Narnia y he luchado codo con codo con él -interrumpió Trumpkin, dejándose llevar-. Sé a ciencia cierta que no nos vendería a la Bruja Blanca.

–Lo que dices es cierto, querido amigo -aseguró Peter, mirando de nuevo a los que allí estaban reunidos-. No niego que Edmund cometió errores, ¿pero no ha demostrado acaso haber aprendido de ellos? Se hizo cargo del poder legislativo durante nuestro reinado y era conocido por sus sabios juicios.

–Toda esa palabrería no me aclara la pregunta. ¿Negáis que el Rey Edmund _el Justo_ traicionó a Narnia para unirse a la Bruja Blanca? -le espetó el enano, ceñudo-. ¿Por qué entonces no recibió objetos legendarios como sus hermanos y parte a las batallas con un escudo ennegrecido y una espada mellada?

Y, como era natural, Peter no pudo rebatir aquel argumento. Sabía perfectamente por qué razón exacta su hermano no estaba presente aquella vez siglos atrás, cuando un hombres vestido de rojo detuvo su trineo de renos frente a él y sus hermanas y les había regalado unos objetos mágicos que aún en aquel momento resultaban históricos. Calló demasiado tiempo y con ello dio la sensación de estar dándola la razón al enano.

–Él no niega nada... -jadeó una voz apagada en el otro extremo de la estancia.

La mayoría se dio la vuelta para mirar al recién llegado. Edmund había entrado en la habitación sin ser oído por nadie y había escuchado con cierta resignación la conversación que allí se había desarrollado. Más, incapaz de soportarlo, se acercó hasta quedar al lado de Peter.

–Edmund, deberías estar descansando -le regañó éste-. Aún no estás recuperado del todo.

El muchacho le ignoró completamente ya que no sentía ninguna necesidad de contradecirle en aquel momento. Miró uno por uno a los narnianos y después alzó la mirada con firmeza, como si no tuviera nada que ocultar.

–Yo traicioné a Narnia. Por unos dulces, debo recalcar -confesó, con un aura de perfecta serenidad a su alrededor-. Sí, lo hice: cuando era un crío pedante y estúpido que no podía predecir las consecuencias de sus actos. Ahora nunca lo haría, y me arrepentiré eternamente de aquellos actos. Pero en esta ocasión soy inocente -aseguró, hinchando cuanto pudo el pecho.

–Un traidor es traidor hasta la tumba -protestó un centauro con desconfianza-. ¿Cómo sabemos que no habéis vuelto a vendernos a la Bruja Blanca?

Edmund clavó en él sus iris castaños y de nuevo una grandeza humilde y natural adornaba su apariencia.

–Mi sangre fue tomada por la fuerza cuando caí tras la batalla -juró con absoluta sinceridad-. Soy culpable de no poseer el poder de mando de mi hermano, el Sumo Monarca, pero no soy un traidor.

Un vacío sepulcral envolvió a los presentes tras aquella declaración. Aunque la desconfianza imperaba, nadie podía negar que la voz de Edmund sonaba sincera y firme, sin un sólo atisbo de flaqueza o titubeo. Entonces, Peter hizo algo que Edmund nunca hubiera esperado; dejando de lado toda racionalidad, levantó una mano para ponerla en su hombro y dijo lo siguiente:

–No tienes por qué dar explicaciones -le ordenó, con lo cual el más joven agachó la cabeza de forma obediente. Después, Peter miró a los demás con un fuego interno ardiendo en su mirada-. Y a los narnianos les doy dos alternativas: unirse a nosotros o desertar. Si no confiáis en mí o en mis hermanos, no quiero teneros en mi ejército. No habrá represalias para los que decidan mantenerse al margen: es vuestra decisión.

Y sin añadir nada más, tiró del hombro de Edmund y lo sacó de la sala, llevándole al cuarto donde le obligaría a obtener su tan necesitado descanso.

* * *

Peter debería haberse sentido feliz de estar de vuelta en Narnia, pero a decir verdad distaba mucho de ello.

La cama no le parecía tan cómoda como había esperado y el silencio que adornaba la ya más calma caída de la nieve en el exterior era más estremecedor que tranquilo. A veces pensaba que se había sentido mejor cuando había atravesado la nieve a lomos del Oso Barrigudo. Había dormido a intervalos durante la noche, todos ellos cortos, despertándose por cualquier mínimo ruido que oía. Era evidente que su intranquilidad mental le impedía descansar como debía.

Se dio la vuelta por enésima vez y hundió la cabeza en la almohada. Echó una rápida ojeada a la cama de al lado de la suya y su mente aturdida tardó un poco en asimilar que estaba vacía y las sábanas removidas. Se incorporó con tanta velocidad que se golpeó el codo con el cabezal. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se calzó las botas a toda prisa y salió del cuarto, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

_"Maldita sea, Ed..."_

Salió al exterior por una puerta trasera que había notado el día anterior cuando subiera al segundo nivel. Fuera ya no rugía el viento y el recorrido de la nieve ondeaba y se curvaba suavemente antes de tocar la superficie. Caminó un par de minutos por el adarve y de pronto descubrió a Edmund apoyado en una de las torres de guardia, en la cara norte del castillo. Admiraba de forma ausente el llano norte, como si algo en aquel lejano punto cardinal le atrajera de un modo irresistible. Peter se acercó en silencio y después se detuvo a pocos metros de su hermano.

–¿No puedes dormir, Ed? -preguntó, preocupado.

El otro actuó al principio como si no le hubiera oído, pero después agachó la cabeza de un modo imperceptible.

–No creo que vuelva a dormir en toda mi vida... -musitó Edmund.

Peter emanó un largo suspiro y se sentó en el muro de piedra, manteniendo un perfecto equilibrio. Peter Pevensie, el estudiante de instituto, hubiera temido sentarse al borde de un desnivel de varios metros, pero el aire de Narnia ejercía aquel fascinante efecto en él: Peter _el Magnífico_ nunca había temido a las alturas.

–No te atormentes más. Podría haber sido cualquiera -intentó animarle Peter-. Si yo hubiera estado aquí, podría haber sido yo. E ignora lo que han dicho algunos narnianos. Es normal que desconfíen, pero no saben ni la mitad de la historia.

–No es eso... -aseguró Edmund.

Separó la mano de la roca y le miró fijamente. Algo espectral danzaba en sus pupilas junto al reflejo gris de la nieve.

–Creía que ya había superado lo que ocurrió aquella vez -susurró el chico-. Pero cuando Jadis me miraba, sentía como si en el fondo tuviera que obedecerla... Aquella vez, cuando dijo que los traidores le pertenecían... ¿hasta qué punto crees que era cierto? -preguntó, levantando la vista. Sus pupilas titilaban débilmente.

De nuevo Peter tuvo la sensación de que Edmund se alejaba de su lado. No era una separación física sino la terrible certeza de que sus problemas crecían de forma exponencial sin que él pudiera protegerlo de ellos. El mero pensamiento de que Jadis realmente tuviera algún tipo de poder sobre Edmund empezaba a desesperarle.

Pero el menor de los varones Pevensie siguió de nuevo ausente, con la mente vagando en recuerdos tan lejanos que el tiempo narniano ya los había borrado. Tembló por un segundo y ciñó la capa a su alrededor tanto como le fue posible.

–Hace más frío ahora... -musitó, estremeciéndose- Jadis está practicando su hechizo...

* * *

_Lalalalala… Se aceptan tomatazos y amenazas varias, lalalala… XD_


	9. Crónicas de los Cuatro Tronos

_¡Holas! Bueno, sé que lo he subido muy rápido, pero es que este ya lo tenía acabado desde antes de publicar el otro XD. Los trozos que se me ocurren los voy escribiendo antes de que se me olviden, así que hay cosas de mucho después que ya tengo escritas LoL._

_Weno, agradezco profundamente los reviews recibidos, que como siempre me ayudan muchísimo a escribir. Si no os molesta, los que no estén firmados los contestaré al final del capítulo en vez de al principio, más que nada por estética XD_

_Salu2 y disfrutad de la lectura, aunque este capítulo es un poco de transición que otra cosa. _

**Capítulo 8. Cail Paravel. Crónicas de los Cuatro Tronos**

Peter presentaba un aspecto más que terrible cuando se levantó aquella mañana con la sensación de no haber descansado en absoluto. Era tal su aturdimiento que le costó un buen rato advertir que estaba intentando ponerse los pantalones por la cabeza. Una vez se vistió de forma correcta, echó una última ojeada al cuarto vacío y salió al exterior. Edmund no había vuelto a dormir y él tampoco le había insistido. Tarde o temprano debería descansar y el cuerpo mismo de su hermano le dictaría cuando.

Se reunió con Caspian y Trumpkin en la sala de instrumentos del castillo. De nuevo el rey estaba concentrado en el estudio de todos los mapas de los que disponía y no cesaba de mover pequeñas miniaturas de un lado a otro, aceptando de vez en cuando algún que otro consejo del enano. Sólo alzó la vista cuando vio entrar al Sumo Monarca y le invitó a que opinara.

–El mayor problema que tenemos -resumió Caspian tras un buen rato de plática- es que esta fortaleza posee una defensa muy débil contra enemigos voladores.

–Exacto, y puedo asegurarte que la bruja dispone de ellos -añadió Peter, pensativo-. Murciélagos, buitres, algunas quimeras que pueden volar y también había muchos otros de cuyos nombres ya no me acuerdo. No podemos quedarnos aquí -determinó finalmente, negando con la cabeza.

–Beruna hubiera sido una buena opción de defensa, pero después de lo ocurrido... -se lamentó Caspian, chasqueando la lengua-. El Altozano hubiera sido otra optativa, pero tras el derrumbe que sufrió en la última batalla no puede alojar a todo el ejército.

–Podríamos plantearnos buscar algún lugar en el Bosque Tembloroso, pero ella conoce muy bien el terreno y fácilmente podría darnos alcance... -reflexionó Peter, tanteando con el dedo aquel lugar.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos en los que Trumpkin no dejó de maldecir por lo bajo. Al parecer había tenido unas palabras poco amistosas con su compañero enano la noche anterior y ello había logrado exasperarle. Entonces, súbitamente, Caspian alzó la cabeza y sonrió para sí, como si acabara de descubrir la octava maravilla del mundo.

–Sé de un lugar dónde podríamos formar una buena defensa -informó, como si vislumbrara un rayo de esperanza.

Nadie que conociera a Peter podía negar que su rostro se había iluminado profundamente al escuchar la propuesta de Caspian.

* * *

Hacía mucho que los Pevensie no disfrutaban de una sensación tan placentera y, hasta cierto punto, relajante como aquella.

Por la mañana, cuando el rocío ni siquiera se había disipado de la foresta, una pequeña comitiva había partido del Castillo del Dique en dirección sureste, todos sus componentes montados a caballo. Dejando al doctor Cornelius al mando durante su ausencia, Caspian se había ofrecido a dirigir la pequeña expedición con la que cruzarían Narnia. Cabalgaba casi codo con codo con Peter, seguidos inmediatamente por Susan y Trumpkin (el cual, para ser francos, hubiera preferido ir andando), y éstos a su vez delante de Lucy y Edmund, que cerraban la marcha.

Cruzaron los bosques de los Páramos del Farol con relativa facilidad y de inmediato que salieron al llano, se lanzaron al galope tendido. El mundo nevado de Narnia, que esperaba ansioso una nueva primavera, pasaba fugazmente a su lado y se convertía en un infinito valle de blanco inmaculado, nunca alterado, como si siempre hubiera sido así.

Se detuvieron pasado el mediodía cerca de los Vados de Beruna para ingerir una comida ligera y después siguieron la marcha sin pausa, dispuestos a invertir el menor tiempo posible en aquella empresa. No obstante, los jóvenes reyes gozaron profundamente de un paseo por Narnia que implicara no salir a la batalla ni huir de nadie. Simplemente exploraban aquella nueva Narnia desde un ángulo distinto al de la última vez.

Cuando el sol ya empezaba a enrojecer y proyectaba sombras alargadas frente a ellos, llegaron a la cabeza de una loma y contemplaron la superficie plateada que se rizaba ante ellos con suavidad. El Mar Oriental estaba mucho más calmo y plano que cuando Peter y Susan habían caído en él hacía unos pocos días. Exento de tempestades, mostraba la cara misteriosa y fascinante que había mantenido en la Edad de Oro. Permanecieron unos momentos así, casi imaginando el sonido pacífico de las olas que morían en la playa.

–¡Mirad allí! ¿Qué es eso? -señaló de pronto Lucy, estupefacta.

Todos siguieron la dirección de su mano y se quedaron boquiabiertos.

En la desembocadura del Gran Río de Narnia, los agentes naturales habían formado hacía ya siglos un islote que antaño fuera una pequeña península. Sin embargo, estaba unida a tierra por un puente de rocas blancas y barandas doradas. Sobre una pequeña elevación, se alzaba la estructura circular y anciana de una ciudadela.

¿Sólo la estructura? No, pues ya desde allí a varios kilómetros se atisbaban los muros levantados de un castillo, y la roca era tan pulida y nívea que a todos les recordó a un fuego fatuo posado en la tierra. Los Pevensie sintieron que se les cortaba la respiración, pero terminaron por hacerse preguntas en voz alta sin apartar la vista de las ruinas, o ya no tan ruinas, de Cair Paravel.

Caspian sonrió levemente, hinchando el pecho, pues largamente había esperado aquella reacción.

–Iba a ser una sorpresa, pero en vista de las circunstancias... -agachó la cabeza levemente-. Había ordenado que se iniciara la reconstrucción de Cair Paravel basándonos en unos planos que hallamos en unos libros de la biblioteca de mi maestro. Llevábamos un ritmo excelente, y seguramente en un par de años más hubiéramos acabado. Todos los narnianos quisieron colaborar y, bueno, el resultado podéis verlo vosotros mismos.

Dicho esto, empezaron a descender de la elevación y se encontraron con un bosque bastante denso pero increíblemente iluminado, aunque la última vez que hubieran pasado por allí a Susan y Peter les pareciera oscuro y siniestro. Ir a caballo por entre la maleza resultaba bastante difícil, así que descendieron un poco hasta dar con el cauce del río y lo siguieron por los límites, donde la foresta les permitía visibilidad. A medida que se acercaban al pequeño estuario, algo se removía en el pecho de los jóvenes y se sintieron reyes de nuevo, mucho más de lo que se habían sentido desde la última vez que estuvieron sentados en sus tronos.

–¿Por qué ordenaste la reconstrucción de nuestro palacio? ¿Acaso querías abandonar el Castillo del Dique? -sugirió Peter, confundido, sin apartar la mirada de la elevación que crecía paulatinamente ante ellos.

–Quizás a la larga, pero no de forma inmediata. Quería que estuviera de nuevo intacto para vuestro regreso -admitió Caspian.

–Eso no tiene sentido. Se supone que nosotros no íbamos a volver -intervino Susan, hablando como siempre en nombre de la razón.

Caspian no supo qué decir a aquello, así que se limitó a erguirse en su silla de montar y a espolear un poco a su caballo.

–Lo sé, pero de algún modo... tenía la sensación de que no sería la última vez que os viera -musitó, negando con la cabeza. Parecía incapaz de explicarse con mayor claridad.

No hablaron más en mucho rato, pues las sensaciones que sobrecogían a los Reyes del Pasado eran tan intensas que no podían describirlas con palabras. Cruzaron el puente blanco y se deleitaron con el aroma de las campanillas violetas y amarillas y las capuchinas que se enredaban en las arcadas doradas. Y los muros blanco del Castillo de los Cuatro Tronos les recibieron con una silenciosa solemnidad.

Tuvieron la sensación de que aquello volvía a ser Cair Paravel, y que además empezaba a recuperar el esplendor que tuviera en la Edad de Oro.

Mientras ascendían a caballo por la avenida que subía en círculos a través de la desierta ciudadela, los cuatro Pevensie no cesaban de observar a su alrededor las ruinas de piedra blanca desperdigadas por la suave colina. Algunas casas ya estaban reconstruidas, y los jóvenes no cesaban de señalar algunos sitios y comentando cosas como _"¡Mira! Allí estaba la torre de guardia desde donde se anunciaba la llegada del Esplendor Diáfano"_ o _"¡Aquella era la casa de los hermanos centauro! ¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos a jugar con ellos a la playa?"_

Descabalgaron en el jardín cubierto de manzanos de nuevo inmunes a la helada por la cercanía del mar y la magia de Aslan, que había soplado en aquel huerto siglos atrás. La hierba estaba verde allí y el agua del pozo era fresca y saludable, tal y como comprobaron tras dar unos largos sorbos. Alargaron sus manos y cogieron manzanas que comieron con deleite, pues eran las frutas con el sabor más sublime que uno podía hallar en Narnia.

–Es... magnífico -musitó Susan, emocionada-. Es como volver a estar allí... hace tantos siglos.

Pero la mayor sorpresa aún no había llegado. Caspian los condujo a pie por el perímetro del edificio central, a través de un camino de arcadas blancas y de una arquitectura exquisita pero sencilla. Se encontraron ante dos portones de madera caoba con detalles dorados hasta los remaches, siempre representando al emblema del León. Caspian sonrió profundamente antes de empujarlos y abrirlos con algo de esfuerzo. La visión que tuvieron detrás les dejó sin respiración.

La sala del trono estaba casi totalmente reconstruida. El techo de cristal estaba intacto y la luz del día arrojaba reflejos multicolores en las baldosas níveas. La puerta que daba al este, al inmenso Mar Oriental, dejaba pasar una intensa ráfaga de luz que el mar reflejaba en su brillante superficie. Tras diez breves escalones, una leve elevación rodeada por columnas doradas dejaba en alto cuatro tronos de mármol blanco, en cuyos respaldos restaban gravados en oro los emblemas de los cuatro reyes que se sentaran en ellos más de mil años atrás. El cordial de Lucy _la Valiente_, una ballesta para Edmund _el Justo_, el cuerno de Susan _la Benévola_ y un león para Peter _el Magnífico_. Toda aquella escena ganaba misticismo al verse bajo la luz naranja, verde, amarilla y azul que proyectaba la enorme vidriera que se elevaba detrás del trono.

–Debo admitir que estabais haciendo un buen trabajo -comentó Peter, sintiendo una profunda emoción despertar en su ser.

No pudieron decir nada más, pues una necesidad tan infantil como comprensible se adueñó de ellos, y Caspian y Trumpkin la respetaron como buenos amigos. Caminando de forma solemne, los cuatro hermanos ascendieron la corta escalera y se sentaron en sus tronos, acariciando el mármol brillante y frío. Se irguieron como antaño y contemplaron la extensa sala donde habían sucedido bailes, banquetes, fiestas e incluso algún que otro torneo entorpecido por el clima.

Se derramaron discretas (y no tan discretas) lágrimas de emoción, y con los ojos nublados Lucy creyó estar viendo momentos del pasado que de pronto regresaban a su memoria con una atronadora nitidez.

"_La fiesta estaba en su máximo apogeo. Decenas de seres se deslizaban por la sala al compás de una música bohemia y rítmica. Había también humanos, pocos pero los había. Nobles de Archenland, nación amiga de Narnia, y algunos invitados de Carlomen y las Islas Solitarias. Las centauro mujeres lucían flores en los cabellos y los varones resplandecientes y livianas cotas de malla. Había niños faunos que jugaban a perseguir mariposas en los jardines, y dríadas y náyades hermosas como diosas con largos vestidos hechos de flores y hojas. _

_Aquella tarde y en la noche siguiente, en Cair Paravel se celebraba una gran fiesta en honor al reinado de los Hijos de Adán y las Hijas de Eva que habían ascendido varios años atrás al trono y mantenían una perfecta armonía en sus dominios. Los invitados habían ido llegando desde hacía dos días de todos los rincones de Narnia y las naciones vecinas. El Sumo Monarca y la reina Susan habían pasado horas encerrados en un cuarto mientras escribían decenas y decenas de mensajes para avisar del acontecimiento mientras la reina Lucy y su hermano el rey Edmund se encargaban de arreglar todo lo relativo al banquete y la fiesta. Había sido agotador, pero confiaban en poder disfrutar de uno de los sucesos más alegres de toda la historia. _

_A decir verdad, para los jóvenes reyes todo había resultado repentino. ¿Cuantos años llevaban en Narnia? No lo sabían, pues estaba más que claro que el paso del tiempo era distinto en ambos mundos y que las estaciones tampoco duraban igual. Había eternas épocas de primavera, veranos largos como eones e inviernos tan fugaces que uno apenas podía disfrutar de la nieve. _

_Narnia era un país de eterno clima perfecto, y el aire tan sano de aquella tierra mantenía jóvenes a los seres que en ella habitaban. _

_Lucy hacía rato que se paseaba por el salón del trono, convertido en una improvisada sala de banquetes. Llevaba un vestido azul celeste que realzaba el color de sus ojos. Saludaba gentilmente a cada nuevo invitado que encontraba en su camino y hablaba cortésmente con él o ella por unos minutos. La mayoría de jóvenes humanos le preguntaban por su hermana, y las mujeres lo hacían por su hermano mayor. Lucy sonreía nerviosamente y respondía que ya debían estar al caer. _

_Y así fue, pues en apenas dos minutos aparecieron los dos reyes mayores, descendiendo por la escalera como si flotaran en el aire. Susan vestía de púrpura de pies a cabeza, con un tocado de oro complementando la corona de flores doradas. Peter tenía un aire totalmente magnífico ataviado con un traje granate con la capa dorada. Quien no los conociera podía creer que eran el matrimonio de reyes más carismático de los reinos colindantes. Ejecutaron leves inclinaciones de cortesía y se unieron a los comensales en el banquete. _

_El rey Lune de Archenland se aproximó a saludar al Sumo Monarca, desbordando alegría y sencillez. En sus hombros, cómodamente sentado, había un niño que no sobrepasaría a ojo los cinco años de edad, con una intensa mata de cabello rubio y unos inmensos ojos azules. Era el príncipe Corin, más tarde apodado Puño de Trueno, el segundo de dos gemelos, pero esa es otra historia. También estaba presente el Tisroc de Carlomen, un hombre de aspecto huraño e indiferente, y su muy joven hijo mayor Rabadash. El chico no apartaba en ningún momento los ojos de Susan y cuando alguien le hablaba le contestaba de malos modos, molesto por verse interrumpido en su muda contemplación. _

_Lucy se quedó de pie, viéndose eclipsada por la atención que todos, especialmente hombres, mostraban a Susan. Con una sonrisa deslumbrante de cordialidad, se dirigió hacia la mesa hasta que una voz la llamó para que le esperara. Edmund había descendido las escaleras tras sus hermanos mayores. Lucía un traje de gala de color verde oscuro en honor a su recientemente adquirido título de Duque del Erial del Farol, en los enormes bosques occidentales. Le dirigió una sonrisa discreta a su hermana y se dirigieron a sus sitios, él a la derecha de Peter y ella a la izquierda de Susan. _

_Fue un banquete memorable. Estando como estaban a las puertas del verano, las frutas más deliciosas de cada rincón de Narnia habían sido traídas a la mesa de los monarcas. El vino más dulce y sabroso, elaborado según se decía por los siervos de Baco, corría a mansalva por las copas de cristal y oro de los invitados. El resultado fue que, apenas diez minutos después de que finalizara la cena, todos los presentes bailaban animadamente al son de flautas y gaitas que tocaban las náyades y de las voces sonoras como campanillas de las dríadas. _

_Lucy acababa de dar un breve sorbo a una copa de vino cuando vio de reojo que su hermano Edmund se ponía en pie y se inclinaba a su lado. _

–_¿Quieres bailar conmigo, querida hermana? -le ofreció el joven, tendiéndole una mano._

_Lucy dibujó una enorme sonrisa que rezumaba entusiasmo y le cogió la mano para empezar un baile algo extravagante quizás, sin ritmo establecido, pero en el que las risas y las gracias de ambos se hacían patentes a cada movimiento, especialmente cuando se pisaban de forma accidental. _

_Susan y el Sumo Monarca también compartían la pieza unos metros más allá, con algo más de delicadeza, y tanto los hombres como las mujeres que les miraban envidiaban no ser ellos los que bailaran con cualquiera de los dos. Susan la Benévola era la mujer más hermosa que recordaba la historia de Narnia y aún Archenland o Carlomen. Y Peter el Magnífico era el guerrero más fiero y efectivo, cuyas victorias no podían contarse con los dedos de las manos. Cualquier príncipe o princesa de cualquier reino soñaría con unirse en matrimonio con uno de los dos. Lucy, con su aire soñador e infantil, y Edmund, jovial pero reservado, quedaban fuera de dichas aspiraciones. _

_Por esa razón Edmund el Justo y Lucy la Valiente disfrutaban de la sensación de pasar desapercibidos. A decir verdad, consideraban una bendición estar a la sombra de sus hermanos mayores, pues así gozaban de cierta libertad para hablar sin protocolo sin que nadie les mirara mal por ello. _

_La fiesta terminó a altas horas de la noche, cuando la luna ya había salido y adornaba el mar con su brillante figura. Los invitados poco a poco se fueron a dormir en las habitaciones que les habían asignado en el palacio y los reyes se quedaron solos. Susan se quejaba de una ampolla que le había salido en el pie y Peter se había derrumbado en una silla, algo soñoliento. No podían mostrar aquel poco decoro en público, pero cuando estaban ellos solos era otra cosa._

–_Pst, Peter, Su -les llamó una voz._

_Ambos hermanos se giraron y vieron a Edmund asomado en la puerta que daba al este, desde la cual podían ver el mar en la penumbra. El chico sonreía de oreja a oreja._

–_Lu dice que podríamos bajar a la playa. Ya sabéis, para rematar la noche -comentó._

–_¿A estas horas y después de lo cansados que estamos? -se horrorizó Susan de un modo que hizo reír a los dos varones._

–_Vamos, Su, no seas quejica -protestó Peter, poniéndose en pie con facilidad-. Será divertido. Hace tiempo que no tenemos un respiro. Qué mejor que ahora._

_Terminaron por convencerla, aunque fue difícil. Se quitaron las botas y los zapatos a la salida del jardín y descendieron a la playa de fresca arena donde el rugir de las olas les liberó de la tensión acumulada en los últimos días. Las coronas volaron sobre la arena y las ropas más pesadas les siguieron, con lo cual los dos chicos pronto se deshicieron de capas, jubones y demás prendas innecesarias. Se tiraron al agua con rapidez, seguidos inmediatamente después por Lucy, a quien le había costado más desprenderse de la capa superior del vestido. _

–_¡Su, mójate! -le gritó Peter, saliendo del agua._

–_Las damas me matarían si echara a perder el vestido de esa manera -se excuso la mayor de las hermanas, de brazos cruzados._

_Peter y Edmund se dirigieron miradas cómplices y dos segundos después habían cogido a su hermana en volandas y luchaban contra los pataleos de esta para meterla en el agua. Lo consiguieron, pero lejos de enfadarse, cuando Susan emergió con la negra melena empapada, estalló en risas. Sus hermanos le acompañaron, y los ecos de sus risas rebotaban en los cercanos acantilados. Jugaron durante horas hasta que, agotados, se desplomaron sobre la arena. _

_Aquella noche durmieron al raso, contemplando la bóveda celeste sembrada de estrellas y rememorando las enseñanzas de las constelaciones y sus mitos. Y por la mañana, descansados y mecidos por la más absoluta paz, vieron salir el sol en el este. Nunca un día les había parecido tan largo y a la vez tan corto como aquel._

Lucy volvió a la realidad cuando descubrió que sus hermanos se estaban poniendo en pie, todos ellos temblorosos, y descendían las escaleras. Se reunió con ellos en el centro de la sala y los cuatro suspiraron con anhelo al echar una última mirada a los cuatro tronos. Después Peter se giró hacia Caspian y le dirigió una mirada mucho más seria y decidida que nunca.

–Y bien: ¿qué plan defensivo habías pensado?

* * *

Jadis aguardaba en la alto de una loma, sentada en el trineo como si se tratara de un trono de cristal. El viento zarandeaba su melena de rizos dorados y le confería un aspecto etéreo y temible a su rostro eternamente joven. La paciencia en ella tenía un límite, pero sabía esperar cuando estaba convencida de que las cosas iban a salir a su favor. Siguió contemplando el valle hasta que los sonidos de unas pisadas profundas y lentas se hicieron oír a sus espaldas.

–Veo que te has dado más prisa de la esperada -comentó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

En efecto, allí estaba la giganta que hubiera enviado como emisaria tres días atrás. Y a sus espaldas, ascendiendo la loma, un sinfín de espíritus, quimeras, demonios, harpías, murciélagos, buitres, ogros y todo tipo de criaturas de las sombras. Se desplegaron en toda su extensión hasta circundarla, rindiéndole pleitesía y aclamándola como a su soberana.

–Estos sólo son unos pocos, Majestad -aseguró la giganta-. El resto tardarán entre dos y tres días en llegar desde el norte.

Nada dijo la bruja para agradecer lo recibido. Simplemente se puso en pie y dejó que todos se maravillaran con la visión de su poder. Se retiró las pieles blancas de los hombros y dejó que el enano las recogiera. Después, apretó los pálidos puños y alzó ambos brazos sobre su cabeza, con la misma potencia con la que había arrancado un trozo de farol más de dos mil años atrás.

El suelo tembló bajo los pies de los presentes. Un temblor de tierra se extendió con furia en todas direcciones y el epicentro era ni más ni menos que el centro del valle. Jadis sonrió más ampliamente y extendió los largos y blancos dedos. Los escombros se removieron y las rocas grandes como peñascos parecieron cobrar vida. No existe un modo más sencillo de describir lo ocurrido que decir que el castillo de la Bruja Blanca se estaba construyendo a sí mismo.

Los bloques se colocaban en el sitio adecuado, elevando los cimientos de la fortaleza. La verja de metal se reconstruyó con una exasperante facilidad y las torretas agudas como carámbanos invertidos se irguieron pronto cual infranqueables montañas. Aquel terrible y fascinante espectáculo duró unos pocos minutos, pero finalmente Jadis lo dio por terminado y dejó caer los brazos. Se miró las manos con una ceja arqueada, moviendo los dedos con rigidez.

–La sangre de Adán... Tiene más fuerza de la que creía -murmuró para sí, auto complacida.

Después espoleó con el látigo a los renos. Éstos, que habían estado dormitando sobre la nieve, se despejaron rápidamente y empezaron a tirar del trineo con todas sus fuerzas, descendiendo la pendiente. Ante ellos se elevaba un castillo que dejaba atrás a cualquier fortaleza conocida, al menos en cuanto a imponer se refiere. Jadis tiró de las riendas cuando se encontró ante el portal y descendió con absoluta agilidad del trineo, andando sobre la nieve reciente con facilidad. Uno de los seres que esperaban en el límite del círculo se acercó a pasos cortos y felinos y la miró con cierto temor.

–¿Qué ordenáis, mi señora? -sugirió la voz cantarina de la dríada.

Pero la Bruja Blanca no parecía estar ahí. Acababa de recordar algo de suma importancia que había pasado por alto hasta entonces. Recordó la última batalla vivida en Beruna, el muchacho con cota de malla que había caído de las alturas y había quebrado su vara, desperdigando sus fragmentos por doquier.

Clavó sus ojos grises y crueles en el espíritu de la naturaleza, en busca de las respuestas que tanto ansiaba obtener.

–¿Dónde está mi vara, la que se quebró? -sugirió.

La dríada ejecutó una rápida inclinación y sacó de entre sus ropas un objeto que emitía destellos dorados bajo la luz confusa de la penumbra nocturna. Jadis lo aferró con fiereza y lo observó por todos lados. Era la mitad de un cetro que en tiempos había sido agudo por ambos extremos. La bruja lo hizo girar entre las manos y, sin pensárselo dos veces, rozó el rostro de la dríada con el extremo de la vara.

La sangre rosada resbaló por la mejilla del Ente del Bosque, que permaneció estática con un rictus de pavor en sus elegantes rasgos. Tras unos pocos segundos, Jadis alejó el extremo y se dio la vuelta.

–Es una lástima que ya no posea su poder -emitió con indiferencia.

Tal y como recordaba, la vara (o lo que quedaba de ella) era incapaz de convertir a ningún ser vivo en piedra. Pero aún así sabía perfectamente quién podía repararla, pues la Magia Insondable no había muerto en Narnia a pesar del descorrer del tiempo.

* * *

–¡Ed! -exclamó Peter, mirando hacia arriba- ¿¡Cuantos pies dirías que hay!?

Edmund, encaramado con aceptable equilibrio en uno de los muros semiderrumbados del exterior de Cair Paravel, miró hacia abajo e hizo un rápido cálculo mental.

–¡Diría que unos cien, más o menos! -emitió en voz alta. Dirigió la vista al horizonte, barriendo el bosque con la mirada- ¡Desde aquí se pueden ver el llano y las colinas más allá del bosque! ¡La visibilidad es muy buena!

Peter sonrió con seguridad y le asintió a Caspian, que se apresuró a anotar la distancia entre Edmund y el suelo en un pergamino que apoyaba en una roca. Llevaban todo la tarde investigando el perímetro y las posibilidades defensivas de la ciudadela, pero en la oscuridad resultaba más difícil, así que cuando Edmund bajó de aquel lugar se dedicaron a prepararse una buena cena. Trumpkin había conseguido reunir un buen puñado de leña y encendieron una hoguera en lo que antes era el jardín de Cair Paravel, bajo la copa de un manzano especialmente alto. Sacaron algunas porciones de carne de ciervo y las asaron como pudieron sobre la pequeña hoguera. A continuación Peter, que para ser sinceros era el que mejor voz tenía, entonó la oda a Corin _Puño de Trueno, _posiblemente el más famoso de los príncipes de Archenland. Disfrutaron de una velada apacible y relajante, y poco a poco fueron cayendo casi todos en un sueño plácido, arropados con mantas de lana que les proporcionaron un calor más que confortable.

Debían ser cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando Lucy se despertó, protegida del frío exterior por Peter y Edmund que la flanqueaban. Adormecida y algo confundida, descubrió que lo que la había despertado eran los ronquidos. Nunca descubrió de quién eran ni quiso saberlo, pero el caso es que notó de inmediato la ausencia de Susan y ello la sobresaltó. Decidió no despertar a los demás, pues estaba segura de que estaban agotados y prefería dejarles descansar.

Caminó por encima de la hierba milagrosamente verde y recorrió la zona. La luna brillaba con fuerza en el firmamento y su luz era suficiente para permitirle ver el camino. Oír de fondo el choque de las olas le recordaba a los típicos sonidos que había percibido cuando vivía allí, en Cair Paravel, y se despertaba por las noches.

Vio luz en un punto en concreto, en el lado contiguo de los muros al que estaban. Provenía de una puerta abierta tras una pared cubierta de enredaderas. Era un sitio que conocía muy bien y Lucy no dudó ni un momento y descendió los escalones que entreveía en la penumbra.

La sala del tesoro apareció ante sus ojos, tal y como la había visto hacía un año. Todo en su lugar, todo intacto, y una densa capa de polvo cubriendo todo lo que no habían tocado la última vez. Susan estaba sentada en una silla de oro, contemplando en silencio el que aún era su arca. Tras el compacto arcón, se elevaba una estatua de mármol que representaba a una hermosa dama con una larga melena de rizos. Ella misma, _la Benévola_, con un rostro que seducía sin quererlo a cualquiera que la mirara.

–Susan, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? -sugirió Lucy.

La chica giró levemente hasta ella y la menor la notó algo avergonzada. Sobre la falda del vestido estaba acomodado el arco mágico y los dedos de Susan lo acariciaban con devoción. Lucy sabía que lo había recibido ya en el Castillo del Dique, pero no había visto que su hermana le prestara más atención que la que requería llevarlo colgado del hombro junto al carcaj.

–Miraba unas cosas -aseguró Susan con evasivas-. Ya sabes, algún vestido de los viejos tiempos y eso.

Sin embargo Susan era bastante mala para mentir y a Lucy nunca le pasaba desapercibido que no era sincera. Fue hacia su propio baúl y lo abrió con lentitud, admirando las cotas de malla y demás objetos que tenía guardados allí, entre ellos arcos con flechas doradas, cuchillos e incluso un yelmo. Sonrió suavemente al recordarse llevándolos, pero pronto apartó los ojos de su propia escultura y se giró hacia Susan.

–¿Qué te pasa, Su?

La mayor siguió en la misma posición por unos segundos, pero después se puso en pie y se acercó a su baúl y lo abrió con algo de esfuerzo debido a su envergadura. Su semblante se ensombreció al mirar lo que había dentro.

–Mira las cosas que tú considerabas importantes y mira las mías -emitió débilmente-. Vestidos, joyas, perfumes... -susurró, levantando una pequeña botella de esto último- Eso nos dice mucho sobre ti... y sobre mí.

–¿Qué quieres decir? -sugirió Lucy, sin comprender.

–Las gestas hablan del magnífico rey que abatió a los gigantes, y de los jóvenes líderes que capitanearon el ejército narniano contra Carlomen. ¿Quién recuerda a la mujer cobarde que se mantuvo lejos del campo de batalla por una guerra que ella misma provocó?

–No hables así, Susan -le reprochó Lucy, conmovida-. No eras cobarde, sólo demasiado buena para matar incluso a un enemigo. ¿Has olvidado el cariño que profesabas a los niños, a los enfermos y a los soldados que regresaban de la guerra? ¿Acaso no es eso digno de admiración?

–Puede, pero sin embargo nunca me sentí útil -musitó Susan con etéreo arrepentimiento-. Pocas veces utilicé mi arco contra un enemigo, y me limitaba a vivir entre sedas y perfumes mientras vosotros arriesgabais la vida en la guerra.

–Aslan nunca te lo reprochó -adujo de pronto Lucy, elevando la cabeza-. Por algo te llamó una vez Susan _la Benévola_. Eras la muestra de que Narnia no era sólo un país belicista más.

Aquel argumento pareció paliar en gran medida la congoja de Susan porque sonrío con dulzura y propuso que volvieran arriba a dormir durante lo que quedara de noche. Ascendieron las escaleras y Susan apagó la antorcha en el exterior antes de acurrucarse entre Peter y Caspian. Lucy ocupó su lugar al lado de sus hermanos, pero antes de caer dormida hubiera jurado que Edmund no estaba dormido. Sus ojos oscuros, vigilantes, contemplaban la noche estrellada sin parpadear ni una sola vez.

Lucy tuvo la terrible idea de que quizás había pasado toda la noche de aquel modo.

* * *

El sol despuntó por el horizonte con toda su grandeza, acariciándoles con sus rayos dorados. Sin embargo, para cuando Lucy se hubo levantado, el sol estaba ya bastante alto y los tres chicos y el enano estaban sentados en un círculo, algo alejados del improvisado campamento. Hablaban en voz baja y parecían comentar los detalles referentes a la defensa de Cair Paravel, pues ya estaba más que decidido que trasladarían su cuartel a aquel lugar, con la posibilidad de huir hacia los bosques del sur en caso de un ataque.

Después de un desayuno ligero a base de leche y dulces que habían traído como provisiones, los Pevensie quisieron bajar a la sala del tesoro para quizás coger algún que otro objeto que les recordara al pasado. Peter y Edmund se pararon con mucha solemnidad ante sus estatuas y movieron entre las manos ropas, armas y demás objetos "de chicos" que se apresuraron a enseñar a Caspian y Trumpkin. A decir verdad, el joven rey aún se sorprendía de no haber notado aquella cámara subterránea después de todos los trabajos de reconstrucción.

De pronto, Susan descubrió una verja plateada en un extremo de la sala. La observó con extrañez por unos segundos, pues le había pasado desapercibida la otra vez que estuvieran allí, pero inmediatamente y se acercó y miró a través de ella.

–No sé si recuerdo este sitio... -comentó en voz alta.

Sus hermanos soltaron los objetos con cuyo tacto se deleitaban y se acercaron. Tras las retorcidas filigranas argentinas, podían ver cuatro objetos que reflejaban los destellos de la luz diurna que se colaba por las rendijas.

–No puedo creerlo... -musitó Peter, entusiasmado, reventando con ayuda de Caspian el cerrojo.

Y allí, guardadas en eternas urnas del más puro cristal, reposaban las coronas de los Reyes del Pasado, relucientes a pesar del paso del tiempo. Eran objetos exquisitos, tallados en plata u oro e imitando motivos florales en el caso de las reinas y árboles y hojas en el de los reyes.

–Las Cuatro Coronas... -comentó Trumpkin, incrédulo-. La leyenda decía que los telmarinos las habían robado cuando atacaron y saquearon este lugar.

–Supongo que lo hubieran intentado -aseguró Caspian, negando con la cabeza-. Pero según creo, el mito también dice que, después de la coronación, sólo los propios reyes podían tocar sus coronas.

–Así es, y es una magia muy útil, a decir verdad -coincidió Peter con una sonrisa relajada.

Más aquellas alegría y fascinación duraron poco. Escucharon un chillido que se les hizo familiar en el exterior y parecía muy impaciente. Subieron las escaleras a toda prisa y vieron a un roedor de tamaño considerable saltando hiperactivamente al lado de la hoguera apagada y emitiendo chillidos.

–Piesligeros -dijo Caspian, acercándose al animal y mirándole de cerca-. ¿Qué te ha llevado hasta aquí? ¿Hay algún mensaje importante?

–Majestad, han atacado el palacio del Dique -informó la ardilla apresuradamente, casi escupiendo las palabras-. Los que allí estaban han muerto o huido. Me temo que su reinado acaba de caer, mi señor.

* * *

_**Sofia: **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Empiezo a superar mi pavor a la opinión pública XD. Wao, me sorprende que te tomes la molestia de enviar el comentario analizando cada suceso del capítulo (me siento feliz, wiii XD). Uixx, yo lo de Edmund y Lucy empiezo a temer que la gente lo interprete mal y se piense lo que no es… XD. Pero es que me encanta cuando en los fics se tratan con tanto cariño n.n. Salu2 y mil gracias. _

_**Mell:Russell**: ¡Hola! Bueno, pues sí, la verdad es que el campo le ha sentado bien a mi cabeza, que ha vuelto a reventar de ideas nuevas. Si hasta se me ha ocurrido un final mejor para el fic del que tenía planeado XD. Jeje, me alegra que alguien note lo de la actitud de Caspian. A decir verdad es un personaje que no me gustaba mucho pero últimamente le estoy cogiendo un cariño tremendo XD. Y Jadis, oh… Disfruto como una cría escribiendo sobre Jadis. Es la mejor mala, lo digo siempre XD. Uix, Edmund… A veces creo que soy cruel con él, pero lo de hacerselo pasar mal a mis personajes favoritos es algo de siempre, jejeje. Saludos y muchas gracias de nueva cuenta. _


	10. Una nueva Edad de Hielo

_¡Holas!_

_Wenga, aquí vuelvo a las andadas con otro capítulo de este despropósito. Agradecer como siempre los reviews a **Sofia**, **Nany104**, **Nichi Tsukino**, **Mell.Russell **y **Espe Kuroba**. ¡Sois la magia del fic, amigas!_

_Muchos besos y disfrutad de la lectura. _

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Derrumbamiento. Una nueva Edad de Hielo**

La confusión les rodeaba, fueran a donde fueran. Llegar hasta los bosques del oeste les había costado prácticamente todo el día, y en aquellos momentos no podían asegurar que realmente hubieran querido hacer aquel viaje.

El Bosque Tembloroso ya no estaba lleno de paz, producto del apacible invierno, sino que el caos y el pánico campaban libremente. Bajo la luz del sol sombrío del atardecer, las criaturas que allí vivían corrían a resguardarse en sus casas y madrigueras con toda presteza. Las madres faunos cogían en brazos a sus retoños y huían precipitadamente hacia los extremos meridionales de la foresta. Los centauros cogían en brazos a las criaturas más pequeñas y emprendían la misma ruta sin vacilaciones, haciendo uso de su renombrada agilidad. Los pájaros parecían gritar más que trinar mientras huían despavoridos en todas direcciones y los enanos rojos dirigían miradas inseguras a su alrededor mientras empuñaban sus hachas y buscaban las cuevas más ocultas.

–¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? -gritó Caspian, deteniendo su caballo en medio de un claro poblado de seres que gritaban e intentaban huir sin orden aparente.

–¡La Bruja Blanca! ¡Ha vuelto! ¡Atacó el castillo y casi nos mata a todos! -gritó una dríada con histerismo. Acto seguido, emanó un chillido de pánico y se sumergió en el bosque.

Los reyes de miraron entre sí, totalmente horrorizados. El terror que sacudía Narnia empezaba a afectarles a ellos también y se sentían desorientados e inseguros. Caspian y Peter intentaban imponer un poco de calma y que alguien les explicara detenidamente lo sucedido, pero todos parecían estar más ocupados en huir a la desesperada que en escuchar órdenes.

Un relincho de caballo se hizo oír en un punto situado en dirección norte. Drinian y el doctor Cornelius surgieron de la maleza montados a caballo, acompañados por Borrasca de las Cañadas, en cuyo hombro iba Reepicheep.

–Majestades -se inclinaron los recién llegados. Lucían llenos de heridas y sucios de tierra.

–¿Qué ha pasado? -exhaló Caspian, horrorizado.

–Atacaron el Castillo del Dique sólo unas horas después de que vos os marcharais -informó Drinian, jadeante-. Eran criaturas que nunca antes había visto, mi señor. Un ejército terrible y de macabra naturaleza.

–Había ogros, quimeras, arpías y hechiceras que hacían llover fuego -aseguró Cornelius, más entendido en la materia-. Fue una suerte que más de la mitad pudiéramos huir por los pasos subterráneos y llegar al bosque.

–Entonces... ¿qué pasa ahora? -emitió Caspian, aturdido.

Más allá de los gritos de terror y del sonido intercalado de pisadas, no podían oír nada más, sólo el latir de sus corazones enloquecidos.

–Es el fin de su reinado, mi señor -admitió Drinian-. La Bruja Blanca es ahora la nueva señora de Narnia.

Todo cayó a plomo alrededor de los reyes. El caos en el que estaban envueltos les pareció de repente lejano, como si no estuvieran allí físicamente y contemplaran de lejos aquel angustioso espectáculo. Todos los planes, las esperanzas, acababan de derrumbarse como un castillo de arena con cimientos demasiado frágiles. Peter tragó saliva con excesiva dificultad y después se dirigió a Caspian y a sus subordinados.

–Debemos reunir a cuantos narnianos podamos. Esta noche, en los Dos Tocones del sur de este bosque. Hay que decidir qué debemos hacer -emitió, aunque su voz carecía totalmente de su regia seguridad.

* * *

Narnia estaba tomada. A sus pies, rogándole compasión entre quejumbrosos balbuceos.

Era una sensación que Jadis había añorado por largos siglos. Un placer sólo equiparable a la destrucción de Charn y todo lo que en ella habitaba. Esa vez no sería tan benévola como la anterior. No: aplastaría a sus enemigos sin darles opción de escapar, y en lugar de convertirlos en estatuas les arrancaría el corazón del pecho con un hechizo más que mortal.

Allí, erguida sobre la ruinosa torre del Castillo del Dique, la hermosa Reina Blanca separó los rojos labios y pronuncio su hechizo.

Eran palabras sabias y poderosas, una fuerza estremecedora que había aprendido milenios atrás en un libro de una angosta biblioteca. Entonces sólo había sido una niña inocente que ansiaba conocer más que su hermana mayor. Había robado el libro de los archivos y se había sentado bajo la luz de un cansado y anciano sol rojo a leer aquellas misteriosas frases arcaicas.

Hacía demasiado tiempo. Los detalles estaban difuminados en su memoria y lo entreveía a través de bruma, como si fuera otra persona o alguien totalmente ajeno a ella.

Sintió los efectos inmediatos. El lago, negro como la boca de un lobo en la oscuridad creciente, se convirtió en un espejo de un cegador color argentino. El arrullo del río se detuvo y la nieve empezó a precipitar con más fuerza y vigor, con copos más grandes y pesados. Los abetos se convirtieron en esculturas de plateado cristal y muchos pájaros quedaron sumidos en un sueño eterno. El frío se intensificó, y ya no había primavera en Narnia capaz de matarlo.

Satisfecha, giró sí misma y se acomodó el chal de brillante piel blanca sobre los hombros. Descendió de la torre con una agilidad casi felina y se detuvo brevemente ante sus subordinados.

–Id a mi palacio y quedaos ahí. Gozad de nuestra victoria -emitió-. Yo debo ocuparme de algo.

No esperó aclamaciones, pues nadie se atrevía jamás a alzar demasiado la voz en su presencia. Se subió a su trineo y azotó a los renos con fiereza, camuflándose entre la niebla fría y plateada.

* * *

A la luz de las improvisadas antorchas, los rostros y expresiones de los narnianos resultaban casi terroríficos. La oscuridad y el miedo delineaban cada rasgo de sus caras. La intranquilidad flotaba en el aire como un polvo venenoso que poco a poco iba contagiándolos a todos y propagaba la violencia en sus corazones.

Los jóvenes humanos estaban en el centro de una multitud inquieta, cuyos berridos, gritos e intercambios de pánico no dejaban que ninguna voz sensata llegara a sus oídos. Peter se las había arreglado para subirse a una enorme piedra desde la cual era visible para los cien narnianos, más o menos, que estaban allí reunidos. Alzó ambos brazos con brusquedad para llamar su atención.

–¡Calma, amigos, calma! -ordenó, aunque no era capaz de reunir toda su antigua autoridad- ¡Debemos hablar y decidir qué hacer!

–¿¡Qué hacer!? ¡Huir, por supuesto! -bramó un centauro especialmente fogoso- ¿¡Qué hay que ver aquí, cuando el río se ha congelado en pleno curso y cientos de árboles han muerto en un instante por culpa de un hechizo de invierno!? ¡Lo más sensato sería huir hacia Archenland, lo más lejos posible de la mano de la bruja.

–Silencio, modera tus palabras en presencia de los Reyes -ordenó Borrasca de las Cañadas con serenidad y devoción brillando en sus ojos oscuros -después miró a Peter y le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza-. Hablad, Sumo Monarca.

–Gracias -se sinceró Peter, respirando hondo-. Todos sabéis lo que ha sucedido. La Bruja reunió un ejército enorme antes de lo que esperábamos. Ya habíamos decidido donde instalar nuestras defensas, pero se nos adelantó. Las opciones que tenemos ahora son bien claras: podemos huir hacia Archenland, como ya se ha propuesto, pero también podemos quedarnos aquí y luchar hasta que no quede una gota de sangre en nuestras venas.

Se produjo de nuevo un alboroto mientras los Pevensie y Caspian miraban a Peter como si hubiera enloquecido. Los narnianos se miraron entre sí, valorando a voces ambas posibilidades, aunque resultaba obvio que no iban a llegar a un acuerdo ni aunque siguieran de aquel modo durante toda la noche.

–¡Yo opto por luchar, mi señor! -exclamó Reepicheep, aún dolido por la ausencia de acción por su parte en aquella última guerra.

–Si el agua se hiela, todo terminará aquí -emitió una náyade, levantando tímidamente sus ojos azules como zafiros-. Por mi parte prefiero ir a Archenland y hallar en un arroyo pacífico donde dé el sol.

–Nosotras no podemos hacer eso -se lamentó la dríada de un chopo, cuya melena era larga y de un color verde claro-. No podemos abandonar nuestros árboles y asentarnos en otro lugar. Si dormidos, quizás podamos soportar el invierno, por largo que sea -sus compañeras se mostraron de acuerdo.

–Yo estoy de acuerdo con el amigo ratón y creo que lo mejor es hacerles frente y exprimir nuestras oportunidades -intervino Trumpkin, empapado de valor.

–Me habéis malinterpretado. Lo que quería haceros ver es que ambas opciones son descabelladas -emitió Peter.

El silencio de pronto fue tan brutal que fue posible oír las respiraciones de los demás y el sutil aleteo de los pájaros que contemplaban el encuentro.

–¿De qué serviría enfrentarnos ahora a la Bruja Blanca? -habló Peter, aferrando la empuñadura de su espada con demasiada fuerza- Sería un suicidio. Su ejército comprende las criaturas más horribles que nadie pueda imaginar y son muchos más que nosotros. Hubiéramos tenido esperanzas si nos hubiéramos refugiado en Cair Paravel. Pero no ahora que somos tan pocos y tantos de los nuestros han sido asesinados.

–¿Sugerís por lo tanto que la opción acertada es viajar al sur? -preguntó Piesligeros, saltando de rama en rama sin cesar.

–No. Ni siquiera con todo el ejército de Archenland podríamos hacerle frente -determinó el Sumo Monarca, alzando los hombros-. Además, estoy seguro de que, en el fondo de su alma, ningún narniano desea huir como un cobarde y dejar esta hermosa tierra en manos de una cruel hechicera -negó con la cabeza-. No podemos simplemente evadir los problemas y entregarle Narnia a la Bruja en bandeja. Vamos a luchar, pero no ahora. No aún.

–¿Qué estáis insinuando? -sugirió Trumpkin, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Peter apartó la mirada de la multitud y se llevó una mano a las sienes, tratando de relajarse para aceptar las opiniones que derivarían de su decisión suicida.

–Propongo adecuarnos al gobierno de la Bruja -exhaló, tratando de darle a su voz la mayor profundidad posible-. Pasar desapercibidos, fingir obedecerla. No ir en contra de las reglas que ella emita. Y preparar una rebelión a sus espaldas. Atacarla por sorpresa cuando de nuevo seamos muchos y tengamos posibilidades de recuperar Narnia.

–¿Pero cuanto tiempo puede llevarnos eso? ¿Meses? ¿Años? -sugirió una centauro mujer con el semblante ensombrecido.

–Eso es lo de menos -intervino de pronto Edmund, aunque su voz temblaba de forma visible-. Antes de la Edad de Oro, durante el invierno que duró cien años, Jadis gobernó sin ningún tipo de oposición. Nadie se atrevía a contradecirla, y quien lo hacía en solitario era encarcelado o convertido en piedra. Pero ahora, con su vara quebrada, ¿qué nos impedirá en un breve lapso instigar un levantamiento y derrocarla? -daba la sensación de que decir aquellas palabras le había supuesto un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Se quedó sin respiración al advertir que los ojos de todos estaban fijos en él y que el silencio que se adueñaba del lugar era extremadamente diferente al que había seguido a las palabras de su hermano. En aquella ausencia de sonidos se notaba una tensión y un odio vibrantes, y la desconfianza era la ama y señora de las emociones.

–No me extraña semejante discurso de vuestra boca: llenáis de falacias vuestras frases pero llamáis a la Bruja por su nombre -exclamó el irascible enano rojo que ya había provocado trifulcas con anterioridad.

–¡Cállate! ¿¡Cómo osas hablarle así a uno de los reyes!? -le cortó Trumpkin, enseñando los dientes.

–Sólo me limito a decir lo que todos aquí piensan. Es algo que corre en boca de toda Bestia Parlante desde hace días -se defendió el enano con brusquedad-. ¡Ése humano nos ha vendido a todos a la Bruja! ¿¡Cómo si no sabía ella que debía atacar precisamente cuando no estaban los reyes!?

Edmund sentía que debía decir algo y defenderse, pero separó los labios sin que un sólo sonido saliera de ellos. Su pecho se sacudía en bruscos espasmos y sentía que el peso del mundo caía sobre sus hombros y amenazaba con derrumbarle.

–Yo... -alcanzó a murmurar, tras varios intentos- Yo no...

–A decir verdad, resulta sospechoso -le cortó con cierto esfuerzo un centauro joven-. ¿Cómo aparecéis en Narnia justo cuando la Bruja Blanca planeaba volver a la vida?

–¡No hay nada más que decir! ¡Es el culpable de lo que sucedido! -bramó el enano de nuevo- ¡Yo no lucharé del lado de quien me ha traicionado!

Trumpkin, dejando de lado su faceta más amigable y lógica, le soltó un puñetazo en pleno rostro y muy pronto se vieron enzarzados en una cruenta pelea. Sin embargo ello no logró desviar ni por un instante la atención de todos del rostro de Edmund, el cual apenas podía sostenerse en pie por la desconfianza que todos parecían sentir hacia él. Era una sensación terrible comprobar como la devoción hacia su persona podía mutar con tamaña facilidad en rencor.

Supo que no era la mejor decisión de su vida. Supo que las consecuencias que derivarían de ella serían terribles y podían significar su absoluta caída. Pero dejando de lado su sentido su auto control y su serenidad, Edmund se dio la vuelta a toda prisa y bajó de la roca sin decir nada.

–¡Edmund! -gritó Lucy, siguiéndole tan deprisa como pudo hacia la penumbra mientras, a sus espaldas, sus hermanos y Caspian ya lidiaban con los narnianos.

La niña atravesó la oscuridad con dificultad, como si fuera una pared de ladrillos que uno debe ir derrumbando a medida que avanza. Podía entrever la sombra de su hermano alejándose de ella siempre hacia el frente, pero tenía las piernas más largas y llegar hasta él resultaba difícil. La oportunidad de darle alcance se presentó cuando, anonado como estaba, Edmund tropezó con una raíz traicionera y cayó de bruces sobre el sotobosque. Cuando se incorporó, manchado de barro y hierba revuelta, Lucy ya le había aferrado por la camisa y le obligaba a mirarle.

–¿Qué estás haciendo, Edmund? Esto no es propio de ti -le exclamó para hacerle reaccionar.

–¿Acaso no has visto cómo se dirigían a mi? -chilló él, señalando al lugar que acababan de dejar- ¡Hablaban de mí como si fuera un criminal o algo mucho peor...! No puedo dejar que estar del lado de Peter perjudique sus planes para salvar Narnia...

La niña descubrió que tenía los ojos humedecidos y brillantes como pedazos de cristal. Últimamente, Edmund lloraba mucho más de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado, y su incapacidad para evitar su sufrimiento no conseguía más que deprimirla.

–Nunca te ha importado la opinión de los demás sobre ti, Ed -dijo Lucy a la desesperada, intentando hacerle entrar en razón- ¿Por qué ahora?

–Nunca antes había pasado algo como esto, Lucy... -exclamó el muchacho, visiblemente al borde del llanto. Se llevó ambas manos temblorosas a la cabeza en un gesto desesperado- No puedo soportarlo... -concluyó, casi sin voz.

Se quedaron de aquel modo por unos segundos, él estremeciéndose como un débil junco zarandeado por la brisa y ella sintiéndose incapaz de paliar su angustia, a sabiendas de que un abrazo no sería suficiente ni por asomo.

La última visión que Lucy tuvo del rostro de su hermano no la olvidaría jamás. Sus ojos pardos llorando desenfrenados, al igual que en aquella pesadilla que parecía ya tan lejana.

–Lo siento, Lucy...

Acto seguido, se lanzó unos metros más allá y se subió con rapidez a su caballo, que había estado atado a un tronco de roble. Sin dirigirle siquiera una última mirada, golpeó los costados de su montura con los pies y salió al galope.

–¡Edmund! -chilló Lucy saltando al frente, horrorizada.

Pero nada podía hacer. Edmund era buen jinete y en apenas unos segundos la oscuridad y el frío se habían tragado a su hermano y a su veloz montura.

* * *

Nunca, en todos sus años de reinado en Narnia, se había rebajado a espolear con fuerza a un caballo. Por lo general esperaba pacientemente a que su montura se dignara a obedecerle, como mucho le susurraba bromistas amenazas al oído.

Pero aquella vez casi pudo sentir el dolor del caballo cuando las espuelas se clavaron en la piel del animal. Toda racionalidad y gentileza había quedado atrás y el rey Edmund _el Justo_ huía de todo cuanto conocía y amaba, sintiéndose apuñalado de la forma más cruel.

Ante él se extendía un bosque sombrío y petrificado, como magníficas filigranas esculpidas en hielo. Ni un sólo sonido quebraba el indeleble silencio a excepción de los cascos del caballo y su propia y alterada respiración. Toda criatura viviente había huido hacia el sur, guiados por aquel traicionero compañero que es el miedo. Pero él no lo sentía en su corazón, no por su vida al menos. Más bien era vergüenza, auto compasión.

Un deseo irracional de desaparecer y olvidar lo ocurrido para siempre.

Cabalgó largo y tendido por lo que le parecieron horas, pero de pronto descubrió que no sabía hacia dónde quería ir. Fue aminorando la marcha de forma paulatina hasta que el caballo fue tan lento que seguramente hubiera avanzado más andando. El frío calaba hondo de nuevo y aquella sensación le recordó demasiado a su despertar en el Altozano, cuando la Bruja había revivido ante sus ojos.

No había cesado de llorar en todo el rato, pero era más por costumbre que otra cosa. Una necesidad imperiosa de desahogo que le aclararía la mente poco a poco, aunque le costara horas. El terreno se volvía poco a poco más y más empinado y el caballo tenía que hacer su máximo esfuerzo para seguir ascendiendo. Cuando Edmund consideró que el sonido de su respiración era demasiado doloroso, le ordenó detenerse y bajó de su lomo. Empezó a quitarle la silla de montar mientras le acariciaba las crines oscuras.

–Eres libre. Vive feliz mientras puedas... -susurró con pesadumbre, lanzando las bridas y demás correas lejos de su vista.

Golpeó con la mano los cuartos traseros del cuadrúpedo y éste emanó un último relincho antes de perderse en la oscuridad. El silencio le abrazó otra vez y aquella vez sí que sintió una fugaz sensación de miedo. Se frotó los brazos y las manos con insistencia y después echó a andar dificultosamente por el terreno desigual. Mientras caminaba y sentía las dolorosas caricias de espinas y ramas, se obligó a no recordarse que la última vez que estuvo en aquella situación se dirigía a la traición de su familia y de toda Narnia. Aquel paralelismo logró hacerle estremecer y sacudió la cabeza para olvidarlo.

Tras un tiempo indefinido de caminar bajo la silenciosa caída de la nieve, encontró un pequeño estanque de forma circular. Allí, brillando en la oscuridad, parecía una inmensa alfombra plateada. Se acercó para rodearlo y mientras tanto miraba su reflejo en el agua, no exento de temor de lo que iba a encontrar. De nuevo parecía un muchacho débil y enfermizo y su rostro denotaba los estragos del sueño y la intranquilidad mental que había sufrido últimamente. Apartó la mirada para no herirse más, pero en ése momento una canción deliciosa llegó a sus oídos y le hizo detenerse.

Náyades, pensó con rapidez.

"_¿Quién eres tú, que te acercas a nuestro arroyo con un alma tan llena de dolor?"_

No supo qué contestar, así que se limitó a quedarse allí, intentando pasar desapercibido bajo el poderoso influjo del agua a medio helar.

_"¿Por qué esa congoja en el alma, joven Hijo de Adán? Aquí puedes dormir y curar tus heridas..."_

_"Tienes un corazón malherido acusado de traición... Ven para que cantemos para ti..."_

Las náyades siempre intentan seducir a los viajeros perdidos o aquellos cuyo corazón está atenazado de dolor. No lo hacen con mala intención, simplemente está en su naturaleza como en la de las sirenas llamar a los marineros a sus dominios. Aunque, a diferencia de estas, los espíritus de las aguas se encargan de guarecer las almas de los desgraciados.

Edmund empezaba a sentir sueño. Los cantos se hacían más dulzones y le arrastraban a un irresistible sopor. Los pies le pesaban como si fueran de plomo y sentía un ansia irresistible de dejarse caer al pie de aquella ribera y dormir para siempre, olvidando su desgracia y los daños que había causado.

Sin embargo, si seguía aquel desesperado deseo, seguramente lo encontrarían, y la humillación seguiría. Sabía que no soportaría ver la vergüenza en la mirada de Peter o de sus hermanas.

Ya sentía el tacto inconfundible de varios pares de manos femeninas acariciar su rostro y sus brazos, guareciendo en gran medida su frío y su desdicha. Pero el deseo de evasión tronaba con más fuerza que cualquier otra cosa en su interior. Echó a correr en dirección a los grandes bosques del noroeste, sin mirar atrás y haciendo oídos sordos a las canciones que se elevaban frenéticamente a su alrededor. Las náyades parecieron alarmarse por su súbita decisión de abandono y, descubriendo la identidad del misterioso humano que huía en la noche, hicieron oír sus lamentos.

_"No huyas, joven rey... O Narnia caerá..."_

"_Cuatro son los tronos en Cair Paravel y cuatro son los reyes que en ellos deben sentarse"_

Se cubrió los oídos con ambas manos y negó violentamente, alejándose de allí dando tumbos. Pronto dejó atrás las hipnóticas voces y el silencio antinatural y terrible le desnudó el alma de tranquilidad alguna. Los árboles parecían menos tupidos, y el sotobosque que tan desastrosamente estaba hiriendo sus piernas parecía ir desapareciendo para ser substituido por hierba helada.

Casi sin haberse dado cuenta, Edmund se encontró en campo abierto, y ante él se extendía un enorme llano que sólo terminaba al otro lado, donde se entreveían las copas de una inmensa superficie alborada. Miró a ambos lados con precaución pero no había mucho que mirar. A lado y lado sólo una basta llanura desnuda de vegetación. Sin duda era la parte más peligrosa de la travesía. Tomó aire y sintió como su dolor le empujaba de un modo casi físico.

Y una vez salió a la llanura que separaba el Bosque Tembloroso de los Páramos del Farol, oyó aquello qué más había temido desde que había emprendido aquel desesperado viaje.

El sonido claro, agudo y terrible de unos cascabeles.

Su primer impulso le dictó que debía correr de vuelta entre los árboles y buscar el resguardo del bosque profundo. Más de pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna razón para regresar y simplemente esperó en aquel lugar, visible para cualquier ojo que quisiera ver.

Algo apareció entre la niebla y la nieve, desdibujado al principio pero cobrando nitidez por segundos. Y en apenas un par de minutos, un trineo plateado se detuvo suavemente sobre la nieve, justo frente a él. Una increíble sensación de _déjà vu_ sobrevino a Edmund cuando vio a Jadis levantarse de su asiento cubierta de pieles blancas.

No iba acompañada. Sólo ella, con su melena rizada danzando con el viento. Ella misma había llevado los arneses de los renos, que se habían detenido presas de un cansancio inmenso.

Se miraron por unos segundos y el muchacho sintió con cierta vergüenza que le temblaban las rodillas de un modo incontrolable, como si fueran a fallarle y a dejarle caer allí mismo.

Jadis extendió una mano de largos dedos blancos hacia él, mezclando en perfecto equilibrio fuerza y elegancia.

–Ven, Edmund -le ofreció de forma magnificente-. Sabes que nunca serás aceptado en la Narnia que conoces. Yo puedo cambiarla para ti.

Él siguió sin moverse por unos largos instantes. El miedo era una sensación horrible y estaba devorando su alma sin barrera alguna.

–No creo en tus promesas, bruja -aseguró, aunque sin fuerza en la voz.

–Pero no tienes otra opción -rió la bruja con fuerza-. Eres un traidor para Narnia. No puedes volver a tu propio mundo y nadie te tenderá una mano amiga en esta dimensión. Estás condenado al exilio, Edmund. Sólo hay un destino establecido para los traidores. _Debes_ obedecerme.

Edmund intentó convencerse de que mentía, de que había otra esperanza, pero todas aquellas ideas cayeron en saco roto. La mirada azul de Jadis sobre él resultaba turbadora y un magnetismo inexplicable le empujaba a dar un paso al frente a aceptar su mano. Las fugaces imágenes de sus hermanos y amigos cruzaron su mente, pero un frío atroz las borró en un segundo.

En el momento en que sus dedos rozaron la mano de la Bruja Blanca, supo que se había perdido a sí mismo, quizás para siempre. Se arrodilló frente a Jadis y besó sus pies blancos y fríos con una macabra e ilógica devoción. En el fondo sabía que siempre le había pertenecido. Porque un traidor es traidor hasta su muerte. Lloró silenciosamente por su nefasto presente y su funesto destino.

Jadis sonrió, complacida, y besó la frente de Edmund mientras le alzaba la barbilla. El corazón del muchacho se convirtió en hielo y no volvió a sentir en mucho tiempo. Cayó dormido a los pies de la Bruja, presa de un sueño antinatural y nada placentero que mantuvo su mente en blanco durante tanto tiempo que nunca fue capaz de recordarlo.

El tintineo de los cascabeles meció sus sueños, pero no fue consciente de ello.

* * *

Lucy lloraba sin cesar en el pecho de Peter y él tampoco hacía nada por detenerla.

Él mismo ansiaba gritar de rabia y golpear con pies y puños todo cuanto encontrara en su camino. Pero entonces una voz, quizás la razón, le repetía incesantemente al oído que la violencia no iba a solucionar nada y que no haría volver a Edmund.

–¿Cómo dejamos que pasara esto...? -susurró Susan, desolada. Hundió el rostro entre las manos y empezó a sollozar con más fuerza.

–Hemos rastreado casi todo el bosque, pero no hemos dado con él -informó Trumpkin, apesadumbrado-. Es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. No quiero ser pesimista, pero lo más probable es que alguno de nuestros enemigos lo haya atrapado.

Lucy apretó con más fuerza la capa de Peter, fieramente, considerándolo su único desahogo. Que Edmund se hubiera alejado de aquel modo de su lado le había arrancado la mitad del alma.

Y Peter no podía hacerlo volver, porque quizás había seguido ciegamente cualquier posibilidad de evasión, encontrando la muerte al final del camino. El mayor de los Pevensie se obligó fervientemente a no llorar.

–¿Qué nos queda ahora? -susurró Caspian, elevando los ojos claros hacia Peter con expectación.

Éste se puso en pie con lentitud y acarició la mejilla de Lucy para intentar reconfortarla. La niña se quedó llorando en el mismo sitio, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro brillante de lágrimas. El joven apretó su espada contra la mano y sintió que algo del aliento del León le infundía ánimos.

– Nos queda resistir. Hoy nos esconderemos, pero algún día la Bruja Blanca pagará por lo que ha hecho -aseguró el Sumo Monarca-. _"En cuanto Aslan los colmillos muestre, el invierno será herido de muerte"_ -recitó, como un halo de esperanza.

Todos vieron un brillo de decisión en sus iris azules, semejante a un fuego que se resiste a apagarse aún cuando sólo quedan brasas. Abrazando al mismo tiempo a Susan y Lucy, Peter dirigió su mirada al este. Las primeras luces del alba se entreveían entre los árboles casi dormidos.

Amaneció, y un sol rojo se elevó desde el Mar Oriental, bañando de luz dorada un mundo congelado.

Sumido en un invierno extremadamente largo.

* * *

_Bueno, se podría decir que aquí concluye la primera mitad del fic (sí, lo sé, será un tochazo de largo, pero a mí me pierde escribirlo xDDD)._

_**Sofia: **Me alegra que te lo leas con tanta atención que después puedas analizar escena por escena, pero es que no sé qué decir al respecto XD (no soy demasiado buena para responder reviews u.u). Weno, besazos y gracias por la fiel lectura._

_**Mell.Russell: **Te doy la razón en lo de Susan. Aunque no voy a negar que en la película (por ejemplo) se veía matadora con el arco, yo me acostumbré a la Susan tranquila y gentil de los libros, que odia la violencia. No tiene muchas oportunidades de lucirse, pero joer, es su carácter, hay que comprenderla n.n. Mil gracias por el review, desde el principio me sube los ánimos. Espero que los exámenes y esos asuntos te hayan ido bien. ¡Salu2!_


	11. Guerra fría

_¡Hola! No dispongo de mucho tiempo así que hoy no me enrollo mucho LoL. Gracias todos los lectores y especialmente a los que mandan reviews para saber si voy bien encaminada XD. Os responderé a todos en cuanto pueda n.nU._

_Salu2 y disfrutad de la lectura._

**Capítulo 10. Eterna nevada. Guerra fría**

Despertar siempre resulta doloroso en invierno, en especial si uno se siente partido en dos. Siempre era de noche, o de día, quién sabe, bajo aquella eterna y gris penumbra.

Parpadeaba bajo la azul oscuridad y permanecía en su lecho de hielo por unos minutos, reconstruyendo a duras penas las barreras que protegían sus recuerdos. Era lo único que le aseguraba su identidad, los rostros que nutrían sus sueños y le hacían desear no despertar. El miedo le corroía cada noche cuando se dejaba caer sobre las pieles, pues temía despertar y haber olvidado por completo quién era y a donde pertenecía. Sin embargo era una sensación tan pasajera como inútil. Después su mente se limitaba a divagar sin metas definidas, subyugada por una fuerza tan grande que vencerla resultaba imposible.

Cada día de aquella eterna nevada olvidaba una parte más de su pasado. Una sensación, un color, una risa. Se fundían como la nieve cuando la alcanza un rayo de sol. Y él quería llorar, pero parecía haber olvidado cómo eran las lágrimas y el sonido del llanto.

Como un polluelo que no ha conseguido romper su cascarón antes de que se le acabe el tiempo.

* * *

Un cazador nocturno se movió con una agilidad desmedida en la oscuridad, tan rápido que apenas dejó huellas en la nieve. Perseguía una presa que pastaba apaciblemente en un pequeño claro que había a unos veinte metros de su posición. Acarició la flecha de plumas negras con delicadeza y la tensó en el pequeño y flexible arco.

El ciervo movió una oreja, como si hubiera percibido su movimiento, pero no salió huyendo, sino que hundió de nuevo el hocico en la escasa hierba helada que aún sobrevivía bajo la nieve.

Peter sintió que se le partía el alma cuando soltó la flecha y acertó blanco. El ciervo sufrió una incierta agonía de unos cuantos segundos, pero después se derrumbó sobre la inmaculada blancura, sin vida. El joven, que rondaba los dieciocho años en aquellos momentos, se apresuró a correr hacia el venado y a desollarlo tan rápido como pudo. Mientras faenaba, no pudo más que derramar algunas lágrimas esporádicas de arrepentimiento.

El invierno duraba ya dos largos años. Dos años de nevadas continuas, de frío insoportable y de silencio sepulcral en cada rincón de Narnia. Los narnianos que seguían fieles a Aslan se escondían en refugios angostos bajo tierra, lejos del alcance de los secuaces de la Bruja Blanca. Peter, Caspian y sus hermanas no eran una excepción: vivían aquí y allá, cambiando de hogar cada poco tiempo por miedo a ser descubiertos. La orden de Jadis había vuelto a ser impuesta y cualquiera que tenía contacto con ellos era condenado a muerte.

Sin embargo, los rebeldes seguían allí. En la actualidad, Peter y los suyos estaban guarecidos en casa de Buscatrufas, aunque los topos habían tenido que faenar a destajo para ampliar la madriguera del tejón. Llevaban allí más de tres meses, pero sabían por experiencia que no sería por mucho más tiempo.

Mordiéndose la lengua, separó la piel de la carne y la dividió en porciones. Después del tan repentino invierno, los vegetales se habían ido terminando y las reservas de comida disminuían peligrosamente. Aún contra su naturaleza, los narnianos se habían visto obligados a cazar presas vivas, hasta el punto de que cualquier ser sin capacidad de habla podía servir de alimento en una situación dada. El problema era saber distinguirlas, y por eso el corazón del cazador se veía atenazado cuando soltaba la flecha.

Con su preciada carga acomodada en un morral, enterró el resto del animal bajo la nieve y retomó su camino. Peter aún seguía llorando levemente cuando subió la loma y se adentró en el bosque profundo.

El Bosque Tembloroso era un lugar extremadamente tétrico desde que había empezado el invierno. Muchos árboles habían muerto y yacían congelados allí hasta el fin de los tiempos. Apenas había animales que se aventuraran a salir a la intemperie y la mayoría hibernaba hasta que el hambre se hacía insoportable. Con cuidado de no resbalar, Peter descendió por la loma con todo el sigilo posible.

La cueva de Buscatrufas estaba en la zona oriental del bosque, sólo que la entrada era más discreta y estaba más escondida que tres años atrás. El chico aún recordaba las complicaciones iniciales de vivir en aquel lugar, pues sólo Lucy podía andar por la guarida sin golpearse la cabeza. Pero ya era un lugar bastante más habitable.

Se detuvo frente a las dos rocas que escondían el portal y golpeó el portón de madera con los nudillos. Susurró el santo y seña cuando una voz se la preguntó desde el interior y se adentró en la guarida mientras se sacudía la nieve del pelo. Susan estaba en el recibidor y se apresuró a pasar los diversos cerrojos al tiempo que entraba.

–¿Has tenido suerte? -preguntó, mientras le sostenía el arco y la aljaba.

–Un ciervo. Tendremos para aproximadamente tres días -calculó el chico, quitándose la capucha y colgando la capa en una percha tras la puerta.

Se adentraron en la casa, donde el agradable calorcillo de la lar reconfortaba a cualquiera que lo notara. Buscatrufas se desplazaba aquí y allá, al parecer preparando un puchero, mientras Lucy cortaba lo que parecían unas patatas algo resecas. Caspian, en el fondo de la cueva, partía leña con una pequeña hacha, pero se incorporó al verle llegar.

–¿Has encontrado a alguien por el camino?

–Nadie. El bosque está desierto, como siempre -aseguró Peter, acercándose al fuego y frotándose las manos con insistencia.

De pronto el chico descubrió que quien había formulado la pregunta había sido Lucy. Apoyada en una arcada de piedra natural y cubierta con una manta parecía un poco más triste que antes. Al recibir la respuesta del chico, su semblante se ensombreció.

–Creía que quizás... habías visto a alguien importante...

Peter sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

No habían sabido nada del hermano de los tres desde que había empezado aquel invierno perpetuo. Después de que Edmund desapareciera, Peter había enviado escuadrones de rastreo en su busca, pero nunca lo habían encontrado, ni siquiera un cuerpo al que dar sepultura.

No obstante, se negaba a admitir que le hubiera perdido con aquella facilidad. No perdía la esperanza de encontrar a Edmund sano y salvo.

–Bueno, pues vamos a cocinar un poco de carne de ciervo, ahora que podemos -ofreció Buscatrufas, rompiendo el silencio de forma oportuna.

–Eso es -sonrió Peter forzosamente-. ¿Quieres un poco, Lu?

–No tengo mucha hambre. Prefiero irme a la cama ya -susurró la pequeña, dándose la vuelta y entrando en uno de los cuartos, el que compartía con Susan.

Se sentó en su lecho y siguió mirando la cortina corrida como si de pronto le revelara lo que quería saber. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por no ponerse a llorar, pero sus ojos se humedecían de forma traicionera.

Tras la mención a Edmund, Lucy había caído en una nueva pequeña depresión. Acurrucada en su pequeña y humilde cama había llorado incontables noches por la pérdida de su hermano, por no saber de su paradero o del destino que le había aguardado. Era innegable que Peter y Susan habían sufrido mucho por aquel suceso, pero para ella era diferente. Pues desde el segundo regreso a Narnia, algo les había unido de forma irremediable. Era un lazo extraño e ilógico, como una confianza mutua terriblemente ciega.

Después de todo, Lucy no podía olvidar que Edmund había sido el único en creerla cuando dijo ver a Aslan.

_"Querido hermano, ¿por qué te fuiste de nuestro lado? ¿Tanto te hirió la desconfianza de los narnianos?"_

Por supuesto, nunca obtenía respuesta.

--

Las volutas de humo plateado ascendían como serpientes que se retorcían hasta extinguirse cerca del techo. Trumpkin fumaba en pipa, aunque se le notaba medio adormilado. No obstante, sus ojos pequeños y oscuros se encendían cada vez que tocaban un tema referente a la guerra.

–Hoy he hablado con los enanos de las minas del sur -aseguró-. Y las cosas van bastante mal. Algunos de los nuestros han estado haciendo trabajitos para la Bruja, aunque me avergüence decirlo.

–Aún hay enanos de fiar, Trumpkin -aseguró Buscatrufas, recogiendo los platos con lentitud-. ¿Qué me dices de los Siete Hermanos? Ellos siempre han sido fieles a los Hijos de Adán y no han dejado de forjar armas y cotas de malla para cuando llegue el momento.

–Me preocupa más que las Bestias Parlantes decidan mantenerse al margen -opinó Peter, rascando una muesca de la mesa-. Aunque son muy buenos luchadores, su organización es precaria. Y últimamente he visto muy pocos de ellos por estos lugares -se rascó la barbilla con insistencia-. Creo firmemente que debería ir a Beruna -dijo de pronto-. Todos sabemos que allí circulan todo tipo de rumores. Si queremos iniciar los preparativos del levantamiento, hay que ir allí.

–Podría ser peligroso, Alteza -indicó el tejón, dejándose caer sobre una de sus trabajadas sillas.

–Ya he ido más veces allí, la última vez hace apenas dos semanas -argumentó el joven.

–Pero esa vez no teníais intención de hacer nada, debo recordaros -intervino Trumpkin, retirándose la pipa de la boca por un segundo.

–Yo debo darle la razón a Peter -dijo Caspian, intentando no moverse mucho-. Será más discreto que vaya él solo pues llamará menos la atención. Aunque también podría ir yo.

La razón por la que trataba de no moverse mucho era que Susan se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Cualquiera que hubiera vivido con ellos notaría en el acto que había algo más que cortesía y amistad en sus miradas. Pero sólo era eso: miradas, cariño, quizás algunas palabras más corteses de lo justo que habían ido forjándose en los dos años que habían vivido bajo el mismo techo. Caspian era un rey y sabía muy bien cuales eran sus prioridades.

Peter parecía decidido a sacarse de la manga cualquier argumento que le permitiera hacer lo que se proponía.

–A mí me conocen por allí, al menos los que están de nuestro lado. Hay que obtener información a como dé lugar y empezar a difundir los rumores, a pesar del riesgo que pueda haber. Iré mañana al alba. No se hable más.

Nadie se atrevió a cuestionar su decisión. Peter le dio unas palmaditas a Susan en la cara para despertarla y después él mismo se echó en la litera que compartía con Caspian. Se obligó a sí mismo a descansar, pero lo cierto es que pasó rato hasta que consiguió cerrar los ojos y obtener un descanso aceptable.

* * *

La Bruja Blanca detuvo el trineo en las puertas de su palacio y descendió con elegancia. Pasear por sus dominios era sin duda el placer máximo, al igual que ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos de los que había sometido a su yugo.

Atravesó la gigantesca arcada y tendió sus ropas de viaje a unos obedientes enanos que se aseguraron de atenderla bien. El silencio de su morada le resultaba deliciosamente perfecto, al igual que las paredes recubiertas de cristal azulado. Tras unas leves escaleras, llegó al salón principal, enorme y de techos y paredes relucientes, donde un trono cubierto de pieles la esperaba con un bárbaro aspecto. Sólo había otro ser vivo a parte de ella en aquella sala vacía de mobiliario alguno.

Era un adolescente de cabello oscuro que permanecía sentado de forma algo miserable en el suelo translúcido. Vestía con pieles, grises a excepción de las botas, que eran blancas. Tenía el rostro extremadamente pálido, enfermizo, tanto que casi se asemejaba al de la Bruja. Sólo los labios eran sorprendentemente rojos, acentuado aquel parecido con Jadis. Las manos del chico estaban entumecidas y amoratadas por el frío. Su mirada, antaño emprendedora y llena de vivacidad, yacía desprovista de vida y de luz interior.

–Majestad, apenas quedan fragmentos -emitió, señalando las pequeñas esquirlas que tenía en una bandeja de argento-. Le pido que me permita descansar por unos minutos, pues las manos ya no me responden.

Jadis pareció valorar realmente su propuesta, pero era incapaz de sentir compasión por el adolescente. Era su esclavo y ella su señora: no había nada más.

–Te lo he repetido durante estos años, Edmund -repuso con frialdad-. Sólo aquel que quebró la vara puede reconstruirla. Y no te permitiré descanso alguno hasta que reúnas todos los pedazos.

Edmund siguió mirándola por unos instantes, tratando de enfocarla con una cada vez más deficiente visión, pero después posó de nuevo la mirada en el cetro de cristal que descansaba en el suelo helado a su lado. Era un material dorado blanquecino tan exquisito como el diamante de más quilates que uno pudiera encontrar en nuestro mundo.

Suspiró con pesadez. La vara mágica estaba casi completa, pero aún faltaban unos pocos fragmentos. Y el pesar de Edmund era muy superior a lo imaginable, pues sabía que una vez reuniera todos los trozos él sería el primero en ser convertido en piedra, pasando a ser una estatua de lujo en el vestíbulo del palacio de Jadis.

Y uno puede preguntarse: ¿Por qué no retrasar a propósito el final de aquella tarea si el completarla conlleva un castigo tan desmedido? Edmund carecía ya de motivaciones para vivir y sentía que una muerte indolora sería el final perfecto a su castigo. Aunque, a decir verdad, en muchas ocasiones tenía la sensación de que aquella reconstrucción era una excusa para mantenerle ocupado bajo su mando. Con su enorme ejército y su eterno invierno, él no creía en absoluto que la Bruja necesitara de su varita para sembrar el pánico.

Cogió una nueva esquirla, aguda como una aguja, y buscó a ojo el lugar en el que encajaba. No era una tarea fácil: a diario aparecían seres que decían haber hallado un fragmento de la vara quebrada. Eran muchos, y en ocasiones tan pequeños que apenas se veían a simple vista. Edmund debía examinarlos para corroborar que realmente pertenecían al cetro y después colocarlos en el lugar oportuno. Dos largos e interminables años no habían bastado para terminarla.

Jadis sonrió con una siniestra crueldad y acarició la mejilla del muchacho, en un claro gesto de burla, antes de volver a sentarse en su trono. Edmund se hubiera estremecido por aquel frío roce tiempo atrás, pero ya no había sensación externa o interna que le afectara.

Él mismo parecía hecho del más irrompible hielo.

Se pinchó. La aguja de dorado cristal penetró en uno de sus dedos. El muchacho exhaló una queja entrecortada, demasiado refleja. Se quedó por unos segundos meditativo, ausente al dolor: el color rojo de la sangre destacaba increíblemente con cualquier cosa que hubiera visto en los últimos tiempos, siempre de unos monótonos azul, gris y blanco. Lo desconcertó al principio, pero después recordó que aquello era una herida y se llevó el dedo a la boca para acallar el dolor.

–¿Te has pinchado? -sugirió Jadis desde su trono.

Él la miró sin decir nada y aquel gesto sirvió como asentimiento. La bruja permaneció estática por unos segundos, pero después retiró una mitad de su manto de piel blanca de encima y lo mantuvo levantado.

–Ven aquí, Edmund -ordenó.

La capacidad para ignorar la voluntad de la Bruja Blanca se había visto prácticamente anulada para Edmund a lo largo de aquellos años. Se puso en pie con agilidad y caminó hasta su lado. Obedeció sin rechistar y se sentó sobre las piernas de ella, rígidas y fuertes, también frías. Ella cubrió sus hombros con el manto y después dirigió una sonrisa petulante al muchacho, que sólo parecía vivir para oírla hablar. Con lentitud pero más fuerza de la justa, cogió la mano del chico y observó el corte. Edmund arrugó las cejas cuando el frío pareció penetrar en la herida y helarle la sangre en las venas. Pero fue algo tan fugaz que después creyó que lo había imaginado.

–Voy a permitirte salir al exterior, Edmund -aseguró-. No me servirás de nada si pierdes el juicio estando encerrado. Tienes doce horas, ni una más ni una menos, para pasear a tus anchas por Narnia. Sin embargo, debo tomar medidas para que no huyas al verte sin vigilancia -rió para sí.

Levantó una de sus níveas manos y desplazó los dedos por la garganta del chico.

–Acabo de robarte la voz. No podrás volver a hablar a menos que regreses aquí y retire el hechizo de tu persona. Además no podrás mostrarle tu rostro a nadie, pues quien consiga verte la cara morirá en el acto. Y no creo que tú quieras eso, ¿verdad?

El chico ahora mudo asintió quedamente, mirándola a los ojos con intensidad. A continuación bajó del regazo de la bruja y se alejó en dirección a los pequeños aposentos donde se encargaría de conseguir una capa de viaje y unas botas de piel.

* * *

La taberna del Jubón de Plata era uno de los lugares más secretos y a la par más célebres de la derruida ciudad de Beruna. Las criaturas que todavía mantenían algo de fe en Aslan sabían de su ubicación pero pocos eran los seguidores de la Bruja Blanca que lo conocían. En aquel lugar se criticaba el tiránico dominio de Jadis y circulaban conspiraciones e insultos varios contra su persona.

No era la primera vez que Peter estaba allí, pero era un lugar que no solía frecuentar, al menos no más de dos veces al mes. Aunque solía estar lleno de ruidosos enanos rojos y algún que otro fauno mayor, uno también podía hallar harpías, enanos negros camuflados y en ocasiones ogros que se negaban a quedarse fuera. Por supuesto, cuando alguno de los últimos aparecía, nadie abría la boca para decir nada contra la Bruja.

Entró con total confianza, pues no deseaba levantar sospechas. Antes de retirarse la capucha, observó alrededor para identificar a los presentes. Como era habitual, un corrillo de enanos rojos bebía y reía animadamente en un rincón, fumando al mismo tiempo. Unos cuantos faunos tocaban flautas en el centro, aunque sonaban discretas y muy distintas al jolgorio habitual en las fiestas de verano. El amo del local era, por extraño que pareciera, un meneo de las Marismas que al parecer había tenido algunos problemas cuando los secuaces de la Bruja Blanca habían tomado las marismas septentrionales.

–Buenas -saludó el joven cuando se sentó en un taburete, cerca de la barra-. ¿Se cuece algo nuevo?

–Hola, amigo -respondió el meneo, aunque de un modo bastante apático-. No ha habido muchas nuevas favorables, que digamos. Sólo que la policía ha encerrado a unos cuantos faunos que habían decidido encender una fogata en el Prado Danzarín y bailar a su alrededor.

–Vaya -se lamentó Peter-. Pero no creo que les tengan retenidos por mucho tiempo. No es algo tan grave.

–Yo no lo diría así -protestó el tabernero con el semblante serio-. Empiezo a pensar que cualquier día de estos encerrarán a las criaturas por el mero hecho de respirar. No me extrañaría en lo más mínimo.

Sin duda alguna los meneos eran criaturas optimistas, se dijo Peter con algo de ironía.

Mientras bebía un ligero trago de un vino algo fuerte, observó a alguien que le había pasado desapercibido hasta entonces. Estaba sentado en la barra y se cubría totalmente con una capa gris que no dejaba ver ni la punta de su nariz. Llevaba botas de piel blanca, algo bastante inusitado. Por las manos pálidas que aferraban el vaso se podía deducir que era un humano, aunque Peter no recordaba haber visto ni siquiera telmarinos en los últimos dos años, puesto que la mayoría habían emigrado a Archenland.

–Amigo, ¿de donde eres? -sugirió con precaución.

–Mucho me temo que es mudo, amigo -intervino el meneo mientras encendía otro candil con sus largos dedos-. Ha tenido que indicarme lo que quería tomar con señas.

Peter se estremeció al pensar que los secuaces de la Bruja Blanca podían ir cortando la lengua de la gente por ahí, pero antes que eso Jadis prefería matar, así que no era demasiado probable. Más sentía que debía averiguar quién era el desconocido, pues bien podría ser un espía de la Bruja con apariencia humana para despistarles.

–¿Eres de Archenland, quizás? -preguntó, fingiendo inocencia.

El desconocido pareció mirarle tras los pliegues de la capa, pero no hubiera podido asegurarlo. Ni siquiera pudo discernir el brillo de sus ojos. Ejecutó un movimiento parecido a un encogimiento de hombros.

–¿Carlomene? No puede ser, tienes la piel muy pálida -intentó de nuevo Peter, frunciendo más y más el entrecejo.

Empezó a sentir desconfianza ante la negativa de no responder ni dar señal alguna. De forma disimulada, aferró la empuñadura de la espada por debajo de la capa, dispuesto a saltar sobre el extraño si no descubría algo sobre él.

–Exijo que respondas, más que sea con un asentimiento -declaró de pronto, desconfiado.

La taberna quedó en total silencio, incluida la música, y todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos. Sin embargo, el encapuchado siguió sin soltar una palabra y tampoco parecía dispuesto a aclarar el por qué de su presencia allí. Con su ya legendaria habilidad, Peter desenvainó su espada y atacó al desconocido, lanzándose sobre él.

Más éste fue rápido. Sacó de su capa dos dagas gemelas y paró la embestida del chico. Por supuesto, el salto dado por Peter consiguió tumbarlos a ambos sobre las baldosas de piedra. El pánico cundió y los faunos salieron en desbandada, y los enanos intentaron separarlos.

Pero Peter no tenía más ojos que para su oponente, el cual parecía conocer de memoria todos sus movimientos. Tras apartarle la hoja de la espada con el pie, el otro levantó sus dos armas y mantuvo una postura totalmente defensiva. Ello descolocó momentáneamente a Peter, pues el otro no parecía querer herirle, más bien defenderse.

Salieron al exterior entre empellones y choques de armas. Un grupo creciente de espectadores se congregó en la calle y la puerta de la taberna, contemplando la pelea y vitoreando indistintamente a un bando y a otro. Peter, a medida que seguía con aquel combate, iba teniendo más y más una sensación de _déjà vu_. Había algo en el juego de pies de su adversario y el modo en el que dominaba las dagas que le resultaba familiar.

Extremadamente familiar.

No tuvo duda alguna de lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando hizo un movimiento de ataque y le aferró una mano a su adversario para soltarle la daga. Más lo que notó fue otra cosa: éste tenía la mano fría, muy fría. Algo raro habiendo estado en un lugar tan caldeado.

–No puede ser... -emanó sin aire debido a la esperanza.

Sólo conocía a una persona que siempre tenía las manos frías.

No consiguió exteriorizar lo que pensaba. En un sólo parpadeo, la otra persona guardó sus armas y saltó sobre un caballo blanco que estaba sujeto a un poste en el exterior de la taberna. Peter se movió excesivamente rápido debido a la emoción y también aferró su montura, desatándole y subiendo a su lomo con la agilidad que bien humanamente pudo reunir.

Beruna era una ciudad situada en el llano, al lado del Gran Río de Narnia, por lo que Peter no perdió de vista a su objetivo en todo el rato. Le persiguió a través de las aguas heladas del río, y de llanuras cubiertas de nieve cegadora. La noche cayó pronto y les sumió en una oscuridad envolvente, pero la persecución no cesó ni un sólo instante. Peter no podía permitirse dejarle escapar sin comprobar que estaba en lo cierto.

–¡Edmund! ¡Eres Edmund, ¿verdad?! -vociferaba a menudo.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna. El otro se limitaba a espolear su caballo con más fuerza y la montura seguía avanzando de modo incansable, como si su ánimo fuera infinito.

Peter fue incapaz de contar después cuánto tiempo había durado aquella cacería desesperada, pero la luna formó un claro camino sobre su cabeza en todo aquel rato y cabalgó durante horas bajo su cinéreo resplandor. Sólo se detuvo cuando, calado de frío y totalmente agotado, vislumbró algo distinto a la llanura eterna que había visto hasta entonces.

Un castillo que conocía bien, aunque sólo de lejos y velado por la bruma del miedo. Enorme y altísimo, con torretas semejantes a chapiteles, y que bajo la luz lunar presentaba un brillo azulado. Y ante sus absolutos horror y estupefacción, la figura que perseguía se adentraba en la arcada cristalina, como si fuera su propio hogar.

Se quedó allí unos momentos, indeciso, con una parte de su ser tirando furiosamente hacia delante y pidiéndole que siguiera la única pista sobre su hermano que había tenido en dos años. Pero sabía que era un suicidio, más entonces que estarían sobre aviso. No podía comprender nada de lo sucedido, pero tenía una cosa clara.

Iba a recuperar a Edmund. Aunque tuviera que perder todos sus miembros.

–Jadis... -susurró únicamente, apretando los dientes con rabia.

* * *

Edmund entró, jadeando, en el palacio de la Bruja Blanca. Dejó a unos enanos negros cuidando de su caballo en el patio de piedra y ascendió a trompicones los escalones de piedra helada. El eco de su alterada respiración reverberaba en las cercanas paredes azules y, junto al latido de su desbocado corazón, creaban una sinfonía insoportable para su oído.

Inspiró profundamente bajo la capucha antes de atreverse a presentarse ante la Bruja. Sabía que Jadis poseía poderes extraños y fascinantes, y algunos podían leer la mente de los hombres. No quería que ella supiera a quién había encontrado en su precipitada visita a Narnia y que todos los recuerdos volvían a él como un imparable torrente.

Allí estaba ella, sentada en su trono y con el rostro inexpresivo, como cincelado en pura roca. Posó los ojos en él al verle llegar y sonrió, creyendo que había cumplido con su parte. Edmund sintió, de un modo u otro, que algo de la magia que pesaba sobre él se desvanecía y supo que el hechizo que le impedía mostrar su rostro había desaparecido. Se fue directo a su sitio habitual, dispuesto a seguir con su infatigable tarea sin dar muestra alguna de alteración.

–Ven aquí, Edmund -exhortó la Bruja con frialdad.

Él giró sobre sus talones sin titubear y se acercó a su trono, hasta estar al alcance de su mano. Jadis acarició su garganta con sus pálidos dedos y después tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Era una sensación extraña que unas manos del tacto del hielo acariciaran las suyas, templadas.

–Tienes las manos calientes -emitió, mirándole fijamente.

Después, sin previo aviso, descargó un golpe tremendo sobre el rostro del chico. Edmund sintió el sabor de la sangre en el paladar mientras perdía el equilibrio y se derrumbaba sobre los escalones, jadeando quedamente. Jadis se elevó de su asiento hasta que sus pies estaban justo frente a la cabeza del muchacho, que se mantenía inclinado por su voluntad.

–¡A pesar de todos los hechizos que he lanzado sobre ti, intentas huir de mi lado! ¡Maldito mocoso desagradecido! ¿¡Con cual de tus hermanos te has encontrado que ha tocado tus manos y hecho flaquear el maleficio de frío eterno que pesa sobre ti!?

–No sé de qué me habláis, mi señora... No he hablado con nadie y nadie me ha visto el rostro, tal y como usted quería -dijo él, lo bastante alto como para ser oído.

–Mientes -era una afirmación y ella enseñaba los dientes mientras hablaba-. No hay poderes mágicos que puedan quebrar un hechizo de frío eterno. Sólo el tipo de magia que Aslan apreciaba puede hacer eso. ¿Has ido a buscar a tus hermanos?

–¿De qué iba a servirme, Alteza, si no podía hablarles ni dejar que me vieran? Sólo he ido a Beruna a tomar un trago -juró el muchacho, inclinando tanto la cabeza que prácticamente rozaba el suelo con la frente.

Jadis evitó cuestionarse si el chico tenía o no la edad para beber, pero sabía que le estaba mintiendo de forma descarada. La primera vez que le había visto, cuando sólo era un muchacho tembloroso y hambriento que se había sentado en su trineo, había distinguido la capacidad de mentir en sus ojos. No eran unos ojos puros y cristalinos, habituales en los niños: yacían velados por la ignorancia y la avaricia, por el ansia de elevarse sobre los demás. Entonces no supo exactamente sí podía confiar en él o no o si tarde o temprano haría lo que consideraba correcto.

Pero en aquel momento sí lo vio. Sus ojos eran nítidos como espejos, y en un mar de insensibilidad las emociones latían como llamas encendidas. La mentira era vibrante como el estallido de un trueno.

–Sé que mientes, Edmund. Pero por lo que veo ya has recibido el suficiente castigo -soltó la Bruja en una carcajada.

El chico no supo inmediatamente a qué se refería, pero de pronto sintió algo totalmente distinto al frío irrompible que había percibido en aquellos dos años de encierro sin paredes.

Lágrimas. Estaba llorando de forma imparable y las lágrimas calientes rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas. Las emociones habían regresado a él y le apuñalaban con crueldad.

Comprendió en el acto a qué castigo se refería la Bruja.

* * *

_Ems, no... No tengo intención alguna de escribir ninguna escena de romance, a pesar de lo que haya parecido en cierto punto de este capítulo. Puede que haya alguna que otra pareja, pero este fic es de aventura, família y fantasía, así que lo que es romance no vais a leer prácticamente nada XD. Lo digo porque mi fiel hermana, que lee todos los capítulos antes de que lo publique, me preguntó si iba a haber amoríos y esas cosas. La respuesta es no xDDD_

_**Emi:** ¿Sigues conservando tu salud mental después de leerte tres capítulos de tirón? Oye, eres mi ídolo XD. Gracias por el empeño y salu2._

**Mell.Russell:** _¡Me encanta como lo has descrito! Yo lo hubiera llamado "hachazo", pero bueno xDDD. Me alegra haberte despertado tantas emociones, pero es que eso es lo que persigo, así que me doy por satisfecha xD. Mil gracias por el infaltable review y muchos buenos deseos. Salu2. _


	12. Contacto

_¡Hola! Siento muchísimo el enorme retraso en la actualización, pero entre que empecé las clases y que hacía el traslado y todo… la inspiración se fue por la borda xD_

_Mil gracias de nuevo por todo aquel que se aventure a leer esta piltrafilla de fic. Ánimo, valientes XD_

_Disfrutad de la lectura._

**Capítulo 11. Contacto. Hielo quebrado**

Resultaba inevitable que le acribillaran a preguntas cuando llegara a la guarida de Buscatrufas, pero Peter lo llevó bastante bien y fue capaz de no soltar prenda. No estaba muy seguro de qué debía decirles a sus hermanas. ¿Que el hermano que habían perdido hacía dos años estaba, por quién sabe que razones, conviviendo con la Bruja Blanca en su castillo? ¿Que no había querido hablar con él y que él le había perseguido por media Narnia? Sí, sin duda sería una noticia extremadamente gratificante, se dijo con sarcasmo.

Por eso esbozó una sonrisa un tanto culpable cuando se dio cuenta de que el objetivo principal que había perseguido al ir a la ciudad de Beruna había quedado en un segundo plano.

–¿No has hablado con nadie? Peter, eso era lo que querías hacer -le regañó Susan, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

–Beruna estaba bastante desierta -se excusó el mayor, fingiendo molestia-. Ni siquiera en la taberna pude descubrir mucho, sólo que la Bruja ha extremado las leyes que supuestamente permiten mantener la paz.

–Eso no es una novedad -se quejó Caspian, cruzándose de brazos. Suspiró-. Parece ser que tendremos que esperar un poco más hasta poder movernos.

Peter sintió culpabilidad al pensar en todo lo que les estaba ocultando, pero creía firmemente que era su mejor opción. No había decidido qué pretendía hacer y quería planearlo de forma milimétrica, sin interrupciones externas que empañaran su planteamiento. Así que fingió cuanto mejor se le dio durante toda la tardía cena y se acostó habiendo cumplido su cometido de no hablar más de la cuenta.

Mientras intentaba inútilmente conciliar el sueño, miraba la parte de arriba de la litera y oía la respiración cansada de Caspian. Él era su mejor amigo desde que Edmund había desaparecido. No era que sintiera lo mismo que había experimentado hacia su hermano, pero ya era como parte de la familia y sabía que podía contar con él para lo que fuera, que siempre le escucharía a la hora de explicarle cosas que quizás no hubieran interesado a Lucy o Susan.

Tomó una decisión y se dijo a sí mismo que no iba a retractarse de ella. Se quitó las cobijas de encima y se puso en pie sobre la alfombra, con el mayor sigilo posible, temblando a causa del frío creciente que el fuego extinto de la chimenea había ido dejando.

–Caspian, debo hablar contigo -anunció en voz baja, sacudiéndole levemente.

El aludido se removió en su litera y asomó la cabeza por el borde. Sus ojos claros se mostraban soñolientos y sus cabellos rubios desordenados. Se frotó la cara para desperezarse e intentó prestarle atención.

–¿Qué ha sucedido?

–Hoy me he encontrado con Edmund -soltó Peter, inspirando hondo.

Todo el agotamiento que Caspian tenía encima se vaporizó en apenas un segundo. Miró a su compañero con los ojos abiertos como platos y se incorporó rápidamente, casi estrellándose la cabeza contra la viga superior.

–¿Hablas en serio? ¿Cómo, después de tanto tiempo? -susurró.

–Estaba en Beruna. Bueno, al menos estoy seguro de que era él -confesó Peter, rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

–¿Cómo que _"estoy seguro de"_? ¿No hablaste con él, acaso?

–No. Ni siquiera le vi le cara -admitió Peter, negando levemente-. Pero nos enfrentamos. Su modo de luchar era idéntico. Los mismos giros de muñeca, los juegos de pies, el modo de moverse... Reconocería esa forma de luchar aunque estuviera ciego. Te recuerdo que practicábamos cada día cuando estuvimos en Narnia la primera vez.

Caspian veía la esperanza y la emoción relucir en sus ojos, pero para él eran sensaciones vanas. No quería desanimarle pero no podía evitar que su sentido del raciocinio le advirtiera de que seguramente lo que Peter le había contado era una apreciación llevada por el deseo de recuperar a su hermano.

–Peter. No quiero que me malinterpretes pero, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro? A mi parecer, intentas ver a Edmund en cualquier lugar, negándote a admitir que sea ha ido -sentenció, intentando sonar suave.

–Supuse que dirías algo así, pero no te pido consejo, sólo ayuda. Sé lo que debo hacer -aseguró Peter, con una sonrisa torcida-. Voy a ir a buscarle, esté donde esté. Necesito que cuides de mis hermanas mientras yo no estoy aquí.

Dio la sensación de que Caspian quería protestar, reticente a aceptar la postura de Peter, pero él era el Sumo Monarca y no tenía sentido oponerse a sus designios. Se bajó de la litera con el menor ruido posible y se deslizó junto a Peter hacia el salón. Éste se dedicó a cambiarse, poniéndose la capa de viaje y la ropa más abrigada que tenía. Cogió una cota de malla ligera que se puso bajo el jubón y se acomodó unas botas de tupida piel. Se colgó el escudo a la espalda y colocó a _Rhindon_ colgando del cinto.

–Con esto bastará, o al menos eso espero -se explicó brevemente.

Salieron al exterior. Nevaba de nuevo, pero los copos eran grandes y perezosos y caían con lentitud. A Peter le hubiera parecido un bello espectáculo si hubiera desconocido a qué empresa exactamente se dirigía. El caballo estaba atado en el exterior, cubierto con una manta que le protegía del frío. El chico lo acarició levemente antes de desatar la cuerda que le mantenía sujeto a un árbol.

–Mi plan es regresar antes de mañana por la noche. Si no es así...

Dejó en el aire un significativo silencio, pero Caspian lo comprendió a la perfección y asintió, agachando la cabeza. Peter montó y aferró las riendas con fuerza, obligando al caballo a girar en una dirección en concreto. Miró de forma solemne a la persona en la que más había confiado en los últimos años, el rey de Narnia desbancado por una tirana. La decisión y la inseguridad se mezclaban sin lógica en su mirada, acentuando el hecho de que aún tenía algo de niño.

–Las protegeré con mi vida -aseguró Caspian, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Peter quiso decir algo, pero la lengua parecía habérsele trabado y fue incapaz de emitir ningún sonido. Dejó de intentarlo y espoleó a su caballo. El animal emitió un relincho triunfante y salió al galope, adentrándose en la maleza.

--

La noche era tan tranquila y fría como la anterior. El mundo congelado pasaba velozmente a su lado a medida que recorría más y más kilómetros, quieto e inmutable, de un blanco cegador bajo la luz lunar.

Dejó atrás muchas cosas que ya conocía. La gran cascada, el Lago Helado, el Puente de Piedra, y por fin tras muchas horas vadeó la encrucijada donde el Gran Río de Narnia, cada vez más quieto, se bifurcaba, alimentado por dos corrientes distintas. Siguió la línea plateada que se alejaba hacia el norte, a través de un extenso llano al final del cual de alzaba un castillo esculpido en roca y hielo.

Se detuvo un rato antes de llegar a lo que podía ser el radio de visión de los posibles vigías. Debía planear muy bien qué hacer porque no tendría segundas oportunidades. Su éxito se basaba en el sigilo y la fe en que no le descubrieran, pues sabía perfectamente qué tipo de criaturas tenía la Bruja bajo su mando. Sabía que no podría llevar el caballo hasta las puertas del palacio, así que bajó y le dejó libre para que regresara a casa por su propio pie. Confió en que la oscuridad fuera suficiente para camuflarle y emprendió el camino.

A medida que se acercaba veía aquel lugar como algo más y más terrorífico. Como si fuera una tumba de magnífica arquitectura, no por ello menos tétrica. Fue reduciendo el paso y no cesó de coger la empuñadura de la espada ni un sólo segundo.

El primer obstáculo se presentó antes incluso de lo que había esperado. Un ogro enorme y de aspecto ciertamente temible custodiaba el patio de piedra con la verja metálica, la que él había supuesto la entrada más accesible. Bueno, al menos no era un gigante, se dijo para sí mientras se acercaba cuanto podía para ocultarse tras un muro que le cubriera de la vista.

Valoró sus opciones, que ciertamente no eran muchas. Podía intentar entrar por otro lado, pero sabía que era dejar demasiado a la suerte. La otra consistía en atacar al ogro y vencerle. Sabía que el punto débil de aquellas criaturas eran los ojos, pero si alertaba a sus compañeros todo terminaría allí. Se dijo a sí mismo que pensar demasiado sólo iba a retrasarlo, así que atacó.

El ogro le miró por un instante y su diminuto cerebro intentó procesar que estaba siendo atacado, pero justamente cuando abrió la boca llena de dientes para proferir un grito de alarma, _Rhindon_ le alcanzó en su punto endeble y cayó fulminado. Antes de que el incidente fuera conocido por nadie más, se apresuró a entrar en la morada de la Bruja.

Afortunadamente, Jadis debía confiar bastante en que su autoritaria figura bastaba para mantener a ralla a cualquier intruso, porque no encontró a nadie más. Sólo en una ocasión vio un par de lobos cruzando un pasadizo, pero se apresuró a escurrirse en otra dirección sin ser visto. No conocía el interior del castillo y eso jugaba en su contra. Se había negado a ir allí incluso después de que derrotaran a la Bruja la primera vez, ya que desaprobaba totalmente apoderarse de las propiedades de los enemigos abatidos, pero en aquellos momentos se estaba arrepintiendo de ello. Le desesperaba saber que aún no había encontrado rastro alguno de Edmund y, predeciblemente, aquel lugar era como un maldito laberinto.

Llevaba más de media hora recorriendo sala tras sala cuando supo dónde estaba. La razón era que había visto una impresionante arcada ojival que parecía resplandecer débilmente con la lúgubre luz azul. Al acercarse más, con cautela, vio que las puertas abiertas de par en par estaban hechas de puro hielo entrelazado para formar dibujos de macabra naturaleza que es mejor no describir. Más el interior de la sala era más impresionante.

Unas columnas azules, altas y robustas, sostenían un techo del blanco más deslumbrante. El suelo parecía un espejo y reflejaba cualquier cosa con asombrosa nitidez. El frío era más mortal allí y sólo había algo que no parecía de hielo, al menos a simple vista: un trono de piedra gris cubierto de pieles blancas. Titubeante e impresionado, Peter se aseguró de que no había nadie en los alrededores y se coló en la estancia, echando un rápido vistazo.

Y lo vio.

Sentado en el suelo que le ofrecía su limpio reflejo, a unos veinte metros del trono. Reconocería aquel cabello en cualquier lado, incluso entonces que estaba de medio lado, pero las diferencias fueron indudables.

Estaba delgado, tanto que Peter hubiera creído en Londres que padecía una terrible enfermedad. Y pálido, casi confundiéndose con las paredes níveas. Desde luego no se asemejaba en nada al hermano que él conocía, con las mejillas sonrojadas y un rostro saludable. Pero por otro lado parecía mucho mayor. De hecho lo era, pues el tiempo no había pasado para él distinto que para los demás. Ya no era un niño y su altura era considerable, con toda la figura de un adolescente.

No supo qué decir en aquel momento a pesar de haber soñado con aquel reencuentro durante dos años. Tragó saliva y consiguió emitir un sonido estrangulado.

–Edmund...

El aludido levantó la cabeza lentamente, como si saliera paulatinamente de un profundo trance, y después giró en su dirección. Sus ojos eran más oscuros si cabía pero en ellos no había casi nada que pudiera considerarse humano.

–Pe-peter... -farfulló, estupefacto- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se puso en pie a una velocidad increíble y se acercó a él a grandes y desgarbadas zancadas.

–¡Tienes que irte! ¡Si ella te encuentra aquí...! -chilló, fuera de sí.

–Cálmate, Edmund. He venido a buscarte... -susurró Peter, con los ojos húmedos de emoción.

Después observó con horror el brillo ido que acababa de despertar en la mirada de su hermano. Su presencia allí parecía haberle desequilibrado, como cuando a uno lo despiertan bruscamente después de muchas horas de sueño. Se acercó lentamente, con los brazos abiertos como si quisiera retenerle en su abrazo, pero Edmund le reuyó, alejándose de espaldas poco a poco y negando con la cabeza.

–Vete ahora o ella te matará en cuanto vuelva -repitió.

–No voy a irme, Ed -aseguró Peter solemnemente-. Vas a volver conmigo y con las chicas, aunque tenga que morir en el intento.

Edmund no se movió y siguió mirándole con una intensidad que logró lastimar a Peter. Había algo siniestro en sus ojos marrones pero el mayor era incapaz de definir qué era. Era como un brillo de locura, como si estuviera anclado contra su voluntad en aquella realidad. Daba la sensación de que iba a decir algo más, pero entonces su pecho sufrió una convulsión y sus ojos se desorbitaron de terror.

Jadis estaba allí. Así lo atestiguaba el frío inmenso que había cubierto la estancia en un sólo instante. La sombra todopoderosa de la Bruja Blanca se irguió en el umbral. Sus ojos oscurecidos se entrecerraron levemente al ver al Sumo Monarca en su sala del trono, pero después su expresión mutó a una sonrisa calculadora.

–Peter, querido. Qué honor que hayas venido a hacerme una visita -sonrió con fingida dulzura-. ¿A qué debo este privilegio?

Edmund se puso a temblar ante aquel espeluznante tono. Era obvio que la idea de desobedecer a Jadis le aterraba profundamente. Pero Peter no flaqueó ni un segundo y levantó su espada ante él, apuntando amenazadora a la conquistadora de Narnia.

–Voy a llevármelo a casa, con mis hermanas -siseó con calma. Negó con la cabeza-. Y no permitiré que vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima.

–La valentía no te servirá conmigo, Sumo Monarca -remarcó la Bruja con sarcasmo-. Edmund está atado a mí por un lazo que tú jamás podrías comprender, escrito en la Magia Insondable. Va mucho más allá de los sentimientos familiares que dices sentir hacia él, más allá de la apariencia y de estos muros de roca y hielo. Me pertenece totalmente, Peter. Moriría por mí sin dudarlo si yo se lo ordenara. Porque es un humano y como tal es débil y se deja seducir con facilidad.

El discurso había conseguido el efecto que perseguía: hacer dudar al chico sobre su modo de ver las cosas. Dirigió una mirada insegura a Edmund y vio que este no había variado su expresión de horror y que los temblores habían ido a más.

–Edmund, ¿es cierto lo que dice?

Su hermano separó los labios ajados para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarlos sin saber qué expresar. Un brillo de fugaz anhelo apareció en sus ojos, pero de nuevo la oscuridad dominó su mirada. Agachó la cabeza de forma visible.

–Sí, lo es -confesó-. Es algo inexplicable... No quiero obedecerla, pero...

Volvió a levantar la mirada y aquella vez una mixtura totalmente paradójica de devoción y odio aparecía en ella cuando miró a la Bruja Blanca. Se le quebró la voz por completo y tragó saliva para compensar aquel silencio. Peter sintió cómo se le revolvían las tripas de horror, pero retuvo cualquier gesto de debilidad que le delatara y alzó su espada ante sí. Jadis se acercó a él a grandes zancadas y desenvainó su propia espada por el camino. Empujó a Edmund a un lado, haciéndole caer sentado sobre el suelo resplandeciente, y se metió de lleno en un duelo contra el Sumo Monarca.

Fue como regresar mil trescientos años atrás en el tiempo, y el escenario ya no era un castillo de hielo sino un campo de batalla plagado de estatuas pétreas que contemplaban el enfrentamiento con muda expectación. Ninguno de los dos había perdido destreza, si acaso Peter la había adquirido con sus años de reinado. Los movimientos eran tan rápidos y diestros que nadie que no poseyera un ojo experto hubiera podido captarlos o comprenderlos. Los aceros entrechocaban y producían sonidos chirriantes que hacían estremecer.

Pero Jadis llevaba más de dos mil años siendo una líder beligerante. ¿Cómo alguien como Peter, con apenas veinte años de experiencia militar, podía ser un obstáculo para ella? Las artimañas y fintas conocidas por la Bruja eran infinitas y pronto le dieron ventaja. Como añadido, jugaba con la ventaja del ambiente: se movía como pez en el agua con aquellas bajas temperaturas, suerte de la que Peter no gozaba.

Ella le alcanzó. Apenas fue un corte en el brazo pero fue el toque de atención que Peter necesitaba para recurrir a estrategias más desesperadas. Jadeando con fuerza a causa del esfuerzo el chico levantó su escudo e intentó golpear la fría piel de la bruja con él. Jadis se contorsionó con una velocidad imposible y arremetió contra él por la espalda.

–¡Peter...! -gritó Edmund instintivamente.

Ante aquel aviso, Peter hizo un giro desesperado y desvió el embiste. La Bruja no le daba tregua y seguía buscando puntos débiles o descubiertos que los años de experiencia no hubieran logrado limar en el muchacho.

Edmund volvió a su silenciosa contemplación, con una divergencia interna en sus emociones que costaba explicar. Era tan ilógico... ¿Por qué dudaba entre apoyar a su hermano, que siempre había estado a su lado en un intento de protegerle, o a la bruja que había invadido Narnia por segunda vez?

Descubrió, como en una gloriosa revelación, qué era el hechizo y qué los auténticos sentimientos. Se agachó sigilosamente y cerró sus dedos entorno a algo frío como el cristal.

--

Peter cayó. El juego de pies y espada de Jadis era muy eficiente.

Se golpeó dolorosamente la espalda contra el suelo de cristal helado y resbaló unos cuantos metros hasta detenerse. Noqueado como estaba, tardó a advertir que la punta de la espada de su enemiga rozaba su garganta. Tragó saliva y alzó la mirada, desafiante. Era terrible ver que un ser tan malvado poseyera tanta belleza. Parecía injusto y macabro, hecho a propósito. Inspiró como pudo sin romper el contacto visual con la Bruja.

–Siento como si hubiera dado caza de nuevo a Aslan -emitió ésta, petulante-. El Sumo Monarca que él eligió para gobernar Narnia ha caído ahora a mis pies. Su poder ha sido vencido en cuanto han caído sus designios.

–Puedes matarme a mí, Jadis, pero no conseguirás tomar Narnia por completo. Jamás -aseguró Peter, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras-. Si me matas, Caspian ocupará mi lugar y mis hermanas le seguirán, aunque yo no lo quiera así. Y sólo es cuestión de tiempo que Aslan regrese de nuevo y te derrote como la última vez.

La Bruja frunció los labios, molesta por la mención al Gran León, y movió levemente la hoja para hundirla superficialmente en el rostro del chico. Peter ni siquiera se movió cuando un corte apareció en su mejilla izquierda, desde la oreja hasta casi llegar al pómulo.

–Aslan ya no tiene poder aquí -escupió Jadis.

Y en aquel preciso momento, Edmund arremetió contra ella con la vara de cristal en mano, intentando atraparla desprevenida. Fue un acto irreflexivo nada habitual en él, pero si lo hubiera meditado su valor hubiera flaqueado.

Jadis fue mucho más rápida y aferró el puño cerrado del chico con una sola mano. Fue como si una enorme garra de roca le presionara la extremidad y Edmund sintió claramente cómo se le partían dos dedos mientras ella le arrebataba la vara de las manos y la observaba por un par de ángulos. Sus labios rojos sonrieron con satisfacción.

–Bien hecho, Edmund. La has terminado. No esperaba menos de ti -sonrió, alzando la vara sobre él.

Él vio acercarse aquella letal arma, inexorable, y sabía que no sería capaz de zafarse a tiempo.

Notó un tirón en el brazo, uno que le ardió como el fuego debido a su ímpetu, y se vio arrastrado por Peter hacia sus espaldas, como si le hiciera de escudo. A una velocidad totalmente vertiginosa, el joven rey alzó su espada y detuvo con ella la embestida de la bruja, golpeándola después con un pie y haciéndola trastabillar.

Y Edmund cometió, inconscientemente, un error garrafal: le dio la espalda a su dueña.

Un ramalazo de dolor se extendió por toda la espalda del muchacho y él profirió un leve grito de sorpresa, pero eso no le impidió seguir corriendo, siguiendo a su hermano, que tiraba de él hacia el exterior aprovechando que su enemiga estaba en el suelo. La Bruja le había herido con su cetro, sin reparar efímeramente en el que debería haberle convertido en piedra.

Fue precisamente aquel hecho el que la hizo detenerse, aturdida, y no lanzarse a la persecución inmediata de los muchachos.

Y en el extremo de la vara faltaba un pedazo. Una esquirla de cristal que permanecía fuertemente sujeta por los dedos de Edmund Pevensie.

--

La ausencia de obstáculos en su huída se les hizo sospechosa, pero decidieron confiar en la buena suerte que quizás Aslan les había regalado. Edmund, que ya debía conocer el castillo como la palma de su mano, le guió a través de pasillos menores y más retorcidos. En menos de dos minutos se encontraron en el exterior, bajo una tormenta de nieve feroz. No repararon en el frío que iban a sentir y se lanzaron a la intemperie con una sola convicción: tenían que escapar.

Pero el camino no era fácil. El invierno de Jadis era distinto al plácido caer de la nieve que sucedía en aquella estación cuando llegaba de forma natural a Narnia. El viento parecía querer tumbarles sobre la capa helada y los copos grandes como puños les calaban hasta los huesos al penetrarles en la ropa. Edmund seguía a su hermano por mero instinto, dejando que tirara de su mano al frente, siempre hacia adelante. Evitaba pensar en lo que habían dejado atrás porque sabía que eso le haría daño.

No quería recordar los últimos dos años, sólo regocijarse en el placer de saber que pronto estaría entre los suyos.

El mundo se desdibujó ante sus ojos y se diluyó en un borrón de tinta blanca y gris. Por primera vez en años, soñó.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

El despertar fue agradable, algo a lo que andaba desacostumbrado. Un calorcillo reconfortante flotaba en el aire y el familiar crepitar de una hoguera lograba animarle hasta límites insospechados. Suspiró un par de veces con placidez y después abrió los ojos.

Estaba en una cueva, a salvo de la tormenta embravecida que rugía en el exterior. La humedad se hubiera filtrado hasta allí en verano, pero en invierno era otra cosa. Las sombras se alargaban y danzaban, provocadas por la luz anaranjada de un fuego pequeño pero confortable. Él, por su lado, estaba tendido en el suelo, bocabajo y cubierto por algún tipo de capa que le ayudaba a mantener aún más el calor.

Sintió una fuerte presión en la boca del estómago. Sentado a su lado, contemplando la pira encendida, estaba Peter. Sereno como alguien que no necesita dormir, con las llamas volubles danzando en sus ojos de cielo. Edmund pensó que debía decirle algo, exteriorizar una pequeña porción de aquellas emociones que bullían en su pecho y amenazaban con desgarrárselo. Pero se dijo que debía aprovechar aquellos instantes de calma, el placer de mirar a su hermano y notar su protectora figura.

Seguramente, aquella tranquilidad sería efímera.

Cerró los ojos suavemente e intentó vanamente normalizar sus signos vitales. Respirar le dolía al recordar el frío sufrido en los últimos tiempos; el latido de su corazón le agujereaba el pecho al mezclarse con los sentimientos aletargados bajo el poder de Jadis. Era una contradictoria mezcla de dicha y desgracia, de felicidad y tristeza. Se movió, intentando buscar una posición más cómoda en la que reposar, pero entonces notó una sensación punzante cruzarle la espalda. Más antes de que pudiera quejarse, notó el roce gentil de unos dedos que delinearon la herida que seguramente aún adornaba su espalda.

–¿Te duele, Ed? -sugirió la voz de Peter con un deje preocupado.

–Sí... -admitió la voz estrangulada del más joven, sintiéndose demasiado confuso como para mentir.

Su hermano le retiró la capa de la espalda y observó la herida con gesto crítico, en un pobre atisbo de formalidad.

–La Bruja te hirió cuando le diste la espalda -le informó de forma neutra. Daba la sensación de que no quería sonar triste pero tampoco duro.

Edmund cerró los ojos de nueva cuenta y las lágrimas asomaron en ellos al tensar los puños para descargar la frustración. Sabía que estaban posponiendo una conversación inexorable, algo de lo que debían hablar tarde o temprano.

Y el momento llegó antes de lo esperado.

–¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? Te estuvimos buscando mucho tiempo. Te dábamos por muerto -musitó Peter, al parecer al borde de las lágrimas-. ¿Por qué te fuiste, Ed?

El aludido hizo un ademán de incorporarse, pero los brazos le temblaron bruscamente al forzar la espalda y tuvo que ser rápidamente socorrido por Peter, que le sostuvo con un brazo para proporcionarle un punto de apoyo. Se miraron a los ojos por largo rato, dejando fluir las emociones retenidas, pero al final Edmund fingió distraerse en otra cosa y le apartó la mirada.

–Lo siento, Peter... Ya no era aceptado entre los narnianos. No les culpo: ya son dos las veces que les doy motivos para sospechar de mí -relató sin mirarle a los ojos-. Al principio pensé en buscar el camino a Inglaterra. Quería volver al Erial del Farol para entrar por el armario, pero la Bruja Blanca me encontró antes -admitió con pesar.

Peter asintió, demostrando que le comprendía a pesar de no estar en absoluto de acuerdo con las palabras de su hermano. Era incapaz de otorgarle lógica a algo que había supuesto tanto dolor para todos. Edmund miraba ahora el fuego, sumergido en la danza de las llamas mientras escogía cuidadosamente las palabras, un esfuerzo casi hercúleo.

–Nunca estaré del lado de Bruja. Aprendí la lección aquella vez -juró, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza-. Pero de un modo u otro tenía poder sobre mí... Creo que tiene que ver con haber bebido y comido de su magia hace mil trescientos años. Y cada día que pasaba me importaba menos seguir vivo o morir. Me obligó a reconstruir su vara mágica, la que utilizaba para petrificar a la gente. Pero aún le falta un pedazo -sonrió con amargura.

Metió la mano en uno de los pliegues de la ropa y levantó una esquirla dorada frente a sus ojos. El fragmente relució con el reflejo rojo de las llamas y desveló una belleza terrible.

–Se la he jugado bien... -murmuró, negando con dejadez-. Todos los pedazos son importantes. Si no lo recupera, no podrá utilizarla.

–¿Por qué planeaste esto si aseguras que no tenías ganas de vivir? -inquirió Peter, agudizando la mirada.

Edmund cayó en la cuenta por primera vez. ¿Realmente se había sentido tan desesperado? ¿Era totalmente cierto que le daba igual vivir o morir? Quizás no, después de todo, porque desde el principio había tenido la intención de conservar un fragmento de la vara en su jubón, impidiendo así que fuera reparada del todo.

En cierta manera, ello le alivió.

–Creo que en el fondo no abandoné la esperanza de que consiguierais sobrevivir y pudierais rescatarme algún día -confesó, con una sonrisa triste cruzada de lágrimas-. Quería volver, pero no podía soportar el desprecio de los narnianos. Y Jadis me amenazó seriamente con matar más inocentes si no la ayudaba a reparar su varita. Sólo yo puedo hacerlo, pues yo la rompí. Es parte de la letra pequeña de la Magia Insondable.

Cogió una piedra cercana y la estrujó entre los dedos hasta conseguir que una fina porción reducida a polvo se le escurriera entre los dedos. Abandonó la empresa al darse cuenta de que ello no le ayudaría a evadirse de su problema. Las lágrimas estallaron en sus ojos y ya no hubo modo alguno de ocultarlas.

–¿Podréis perdonarme otra vez? No hago más que causar problemas... -gimió, cerrando los ojos con sumo dolor.

Pero antes de poder quedar colgando del frágil hilo que le mantenía atado al mundo, los brazos de Peter se cerraron a su alrededor e intentaron desvanecer el frío que Edmund había empezado a sentir de nuevo.

Y el hilo se rompió, no sin antes ser substituido por otras ataduras, claro; pero la rotura había sucedido. La vergüenza y el deshonor eran ya palabras vacías para Edmund y lloró con todas sus fuerzas, como un niño pequeño que ha reencontrado a su madre tras haberse perdido por sórdidas calles. Aferró la ropa de Peter y gritó y lloró para desfogarse, zarandeado por el feroz miedo a lo ya pasado y la vibrante satisfacción de saber que ya había acabado. Las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro como ríos e fueron a morir sobre la ropa de Peter.

En la lejanía, apartándose el sutil manto de estrellas, el sol se elevó de nuevo sobre Narnia.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Ignorando a Susan, capaz de hacer una rasa en el suelo de tanto ir y venir; y a Caspian, que reunía poco a poco todo un arsenal de hachas, ballestas y espadas; y a Trumpkin, que gruñía por los bajos improperios y pareados de diversa naturaleza, Lucy se mantenía firme.

No era que se sintiera capaz de mantener la calma. No sentía necesidad de exteriorizar sus caóticas emociones en aquellos momentos. Prefería mostrar una máscara inmutable y no permitir que el tenso ambiente la afectara. Suspiró un par de veces y se llevó una mano a la frente.

Peter se había marchado. Y no con una razón o una causa establecidas, no. Se había ido como Edmund, de forma repentina y desgarradora, sin dejar un sólo rastro que seguir para emprender su búsqueda.

Miró disimuladamente a Caspian, que se aseguraba de que la ballesta que había elegido tuviera el mecanismo en buen estado. Su intuición le decía que el chico sabía más de lo que les había contado, pero no veía con humor de intentar sonsacarle nada. Los golpes emocionales que había recibido en los últimos años habían sido suficientes para provocarle unas ansias inmensas de evasión. En aquellos momentos luchaba contra sí misma y su egoísta impulso de darle la espalda a todo y olvidar que en un tiempo ya lejano había tenido dos hermanos.

–Sigo sin entender que Peter se haya ido sin decir nada... -rezongó Susan, al borde de la histeria.

–Coincido con vos, Majestad -afirmó Trumpkin, frunciendo las espesas cejas rojizas-. Me repito una y otra vez que debo confiar en el criterio de vuestro real hermano, pero me cuesta demasiado trabajo.

–Confiad en él -reafirmó Caspian su postura, pensativo-. Su criterio es más válido que el de cualquier de nosotros. Por algo es el Sumo Monarca.

–Concedería más veracidad a vuestras palabras si no estuvierais poniendo a punto una ballesta en este preciso instante -señaló Trumpkin con desconfianza.

Caspian se sumió de nuevo en el silencio, sin saber exactamente qué pretendía hacer con todas aquellas armas. ¿Sería capaz de traicionar la confianza de Peter y abandonar a Susan y Lucy para demostrar que podía arreglar la situación y traer de vuelta al Sumo Monarca?

Frenó a duras penas sus pensamientos impulsivos al percibir un sonido que disparó todas sus alarmas. El galope de un caballo era fácilmente audible debido a una cercanía cada vez más acusada. Se llevó un dedo a los labios para pedir silencio, con lo cual Susan y Trumpkin dejaron de hablar. Lucy se limitó a alzar levemente la mirada sin variar ni un ápice su expresión, vigilante.

Caspian se deslizó con facilidad hacia la parte delantera de la casa, ya armado aprovechando que llevaba la ballesta en las manos. Susan le siguió inmediatamente, tensando una flecha roja en el arco encantado con tanta rapidez que nadie pudo notarlo. Se asintieron mutuamente, dispuestos a atacar a cualquier secuaz de la Bruja Blanca que pudiera acercarse. Con una rapidez inhumana, Caspian abrió la puerta y apuntó al exterior.

Lucy esperó oír forjeceos, gritos, una batalla en la que no quería ni podía inmiscuirse. Trumpkin, a su lado, alzaba su arco con clara intención de defenderla llegado el momento. El silencio parecía doloroso e incierto y la ausencia de sonidos sólo alargaba una agonía innecesaria.

Y lo primero que se hizo oír fue una voz aguda y musical. Nada de chillidos o golpes.

–¡Lucy! ¡Ven, deprisa...! -gritó Susan.

La niña reaccionó en el acto y corrió a la puerta. El matiz en la voz de su hermana indicaba una gran emoción que nada tenía que ver con el miedo. Bombardeada por irracionales esperanzas, se asomó en el umbral.

Peter estaba allí, montado en su semental con algunas heridas de cierta importancia cruzando su cuerpo. Parecía feliz. Sin embargo toda la atención de Lucy se centró en la persona que le acompañaba, montado en la silla frente a su hermano mayor.

Un adolescente de revueltos cabellos negros y profundos ojos pardos.

–Lucy... -exhaló Edmund, incapaz de articular nada más.

Era tan diferente a como la recordaba... Alta y más esbelta, con la larga melena rubia brillando bajo el resplandor del sol del atardecer. Había perdido parte de las formas infantiles pero su rostro poseía la inalterable dulzura por la que todos, tanto sus súbditos como sus hermanos, la habían amado durante tantos años. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Edmund descabalgó torpemente y corrió hacia los brazos abiertos de su hermana, en los que se sumergió como si los necesitara para vivir.

Fue el abrazo más emotivo que habían presenciado jamás. Lucy parecía aferrarse a él más que abrazarlo, llorando con motivo de una felicidad desbordante que la superaba con creces. Edmund la aprisionaba entre sus brazos como si temiera que se desvaneciera en cualquier momento. Sonrió al mismo tiempo que Lucy hizo oír su llanto.

De nuevo todas las piezas encajaban a la perfección, como un tapiz bordado por manos divinas.

–Tranquila, Lucy. Ya estoy en casa...


End file.
